When Opposites Collide
by The Readers Muse
Summary: This story revolves around Ambassador Soval and MACO Corporal Amanda Cole. This story outlines how they met and their adventures. This story is set after the events of the Terra Prime episode. A story about two different people, from two different worlds and how they came together in the most unexpected way...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Star Trek Enterprise or any of it's characters. Do you THINK I would be here If I did?! So I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot or the characters. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor college university, yadda yadda yadda.

**Authors Note:** This story revolves around a Ambassador Soval and Corporal Amanda Cole (MACCO). I read a story with this pairing and thought it had a lot of potential.

Please read and review. I am excited to see what you all think. I am open to comments, advice, and constructive criticism.

**When Polar Opposites Collide**

She had never thought she would be glad to hear the words: "Extended shore leave" in her career. But yet, here she was, striding out of MACCO Headquarters, bulging duffel bag slung over her shoulder, ignoring the sting of pain as she headed for the noon transport. Pigs _must_ be flying she snorted humorlessly, tossing back her loose black curls.

Most of the Enterprise crew, including her unit had been ordered to take time off. Keeping only a skeleton crew on ship to work repairs. Though, she suspected if Commander Tucker had his way, the old girl might be in for a total overhaul. She had seen both Tucker and Lieutenant Reed conspiring in the mess hall earlier that day, deluged under a pile of data pads. The poor boys at Jupiter Station would never know what had hit them.

Reaching the transport a few minutes later, she slipped easily inside, flashing her personnel ID at the pilot before slumping down into the nearest empty seat. Peering out the window she winced slightly as the glare of the San Franciscan sun reflected off the shuttles hull. She was burnt out, and she knew it, rubbing the palms of her hands over her eyes tiredly, she staunchly ignored the lingering pain in her limbs.

In all truth she knew she needed this. She needed time to rest, heal the physical wounds, and mend the emotional ones. She needed time to relax and center herself again. Life had been anything but easy these past long months.

For her, it had started when the Xindi probe had attacked earth. Wiping her hometown from existence with one consuming line of destruction. Her folks had thankfully moved up north a year back, but a number of her close friends had been there, caught in the attack just like Trip's sister. She hadn't even hesitated. She been at the front of the line badger Major Hayes to include her in the MACCO unit bound for Enterprise. She couldn't think of any better way to serve her race then to be on a mission for it's very survival. She had taken great pride in knowing she was one of the best Earth had to offer when she had been hand-picked for the mission, she had carried her badge proudly.

Life had been a non-stop roller coaster ride since they had entered the Expanse. She had gained a remarkable amount of respect for her Star Fleet colleagues during this time. It seemed as though every time they turned around there was some new killer virus, hostile aliens, or crippling anomaly. The Captain, Lieutenant Reed, and Ensign Sato had even been transformed into another alien race for pities sake! The whole mission in the Expanse had been one of the strangest periods in her life. The first anomaly that had effected the ship had suspended her phaser blast in mid-air, just millimeters away from the training target. It had been very disconcerting to return to the cargo bay hours later to find the beam still suspended in mid-air.

Another time which had rated high on her scale of bizarreness, was that time near the end of the mission when they had emerged through the worm hole to join Degra and stumbled upon their own descendants. She had been struck speechless when she had learned that in an alternative reality, she and Doctor Phlox had had over nine children together. When inspecting the other ship she had been shocked at how many members of her extended family populated the ship, it seemed wherever she turned she saw Phlox's facial ridges, and her own dimples and dark hair. Later, while talking the whole thing over with Phlox, she learned however, that according to the doctor, Denobulan's have _very_ healthy sexual appetites. She hadn't been able to maintain a straight face with him for _days_ after that, not to mention with any of the crew. Though she had to admit, the little kids were pretty darn cute.

In the end they had saved earth, in the nick of time as it were. Captain Archer succeeding in blowing up the Xindi probe at the last second, just as it was nearing Earth's orbit. But just when she had been prepared to relax, they ended up at Earth, but in the wrong time, trying to stop a rogue alien faction of the Temporal Cold War from entirely screwing up Earth's known history. Talk about a brain-twister. They were sent to the future, before even her great-great grandparents had even been born, with the Nazi's setting up shop in the White House, all to stop Aliens from messing up an already messed up time line in order to get back to their own time. She figured it was easier on her brain if she didn't think too much into it.

She hadn't even had a chance to make it to the surface when the next crisis occurred. Everyone was recalled to deal with the emergence of a gang Genetically enhanced Augments, hidden since childhood by Arik Soong. For once she had been glad she hadn't been directly involved in guarding the Genetic master-mind. She had grown up learning about his experiments and he gave her the creeps.

After that it had been one blow after another. The bombing of the Earth's Embassy on Vulcan was the first. The blast killed over 45 people, including Admiral Forrest, and seriously injuring Soval... She shook herself out of her musings abruptly at that lingering thought, chasing herself. It is _Ambassador Soval girl, __**Ambassador**__. That kind of thinking could have you sent back to Boot Camp in a faster then you could spell 'Mississippi'._

As the transport took off she tried to distract her thoughts away from the Vulcan ambassador, instead focusing on the pull in her belly as they lurched up into a higher altitude. But the distraction proved to be only a temporary relief. As he all to conveniently continued to pop up in the events of the recent weeks. He had been aboard the ship for days after the disaster at the embassy, hardly resting as he helped the crew. Then, he was captured and tortured by the Andorian, Commander Shran while he attempted to warn them about the corrupt High Command. Just the thought of what he had been put through made her blood boil.

She shook her head, upset that the the man came up so quickly to her thoughts. Bending down she ruffled through her bag, looking for another distraction. Clicking on a padd she could have groaned in frustration as a copy of the newly discovered manuscripts of Surak's teachings glowed up at her brightly. Admitting defeat she turned off the padd and returned it to her bag. Choosing instead to gaze out the window, watching idly as the transport skimmed over the sky scrappers.

But as her mind tended to do, she couldn't help but return to her mental inventory of the last year. It was as though she felt she had to prove to herself that she deserved this break, when so many others were still on duty, whether on Enterprise or anywhere else a MACCO was needed. Shifting on her chair, she caught two teenagers staring at her uniform, taking in the notable blue and red design intertwining a fierce shark and the Enterprise logo. She flashed the curious, and clearly awed boys a smile before turning her gaze out the window, finding they had made good time, seeing the Pacific coast before them, clear water as far as the eyes could see.

The sea had always had the same effect on her. Since her first visit to Hawaii she had just known there was something about that tropical island chain that tugged on her very soul. When informing her new CO were she was taking her shore-leave she could think of no better place to relax and unwind. Besides, her family time-shared the beach-side pad with another family, and for the moment they were on their rotation, it only made sense to make use of it use while she still could.

It wasn't till she had caught the smaller Pacific transport for the islands that her thoughts came back to the more recent present. The Terra Prime organization came to mind. Those xenophobic nut jobs had caused more problems in a few shorts months then Earth's authorities were used to dealing with in a standard year. After the Xindi's first attack there had apparently been a peak in the rise of xenophobia, with the crafty organization being linked to a number of minor conflicts before Enterprise returned victorious from the Expanse. It was only after their arrival however, that Paxton seized the Martian array and made his threat, revealing the genetically created offspring of Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T'Pol, hoping to inspire terror among the populace. She clenched her fist reflectively as she wished she could have gotten the asshole alone for five minutes. The man was a monster!

But Terra Prime hadn't stopped with Paxton's arrest, his group continued to attack non-humans whenever they could. They had even attempted to break their leader out of jail. Amanda had been chosen specifically to accompany Soval and his councilor's during the last few weeks of peace talks with the Andorian, Tellarite, and Denobulan delegations as United Earth attempt to sooth their fears that stability was returning to Earth, and that they were no longer at great risk.

That in itself had been a 'gong show' from start to finish. Ending with peace, but with her unconscious in sick bay as Phlox's osmotic eel mended her wounds. Then of course, leading her to so much needed downtime.

She was jarred out of her thoughts as the Pilot came over the COMM and announced their first stop. She grabbed her bag and exited with a stream of civilians as they stopped at Oahu, one of the bigger of the islands. She purposely made her way through the crowd to the Taxi-Transports, ignoring the pointed stares her uniform was attracting. Maybe she should have changed at Headquarters...

In no time at all she was paying the driver and walking down the path to the secluded beach house. She smiled in spite of herself, unzipping the confining collar of her uniform, and shaking her dark curls out of their strictive regulation pony tail, smiling as the sea air ruffled the curls, blowing them around her face gently.

Punching in the security code she walked through the sliding doors. Locking it behind her, she dropped her bag gratefully, rubbing her tender shoulder as she moved to the kitchen. She was surprised to find a fresh bouquet of flowers, and a miniature data padd resting on the counter. Skimming through it she smiled again, Daddy always knew how to cheer her up. She opened the fridge, seeing the promised groceries inside. He sure knew how to manipulate a soldiers heart.

Slipping off her uniform jacket, she moved out onto the back balcony, breathing the salty tropical air in deeply. Oh yes..she _needed_ this. It was only going to be her, the ocean, the sun, and the beach. No training exercises, no earth-shattering crisis's, and most of all... no Vulcan Ambassadors.

After getting settled, she slipped into her bikini, reveling for a brief moment in been so deliciously exposed, regulation uniforms had always left something to be desired. Strapping her knife holster to her thigh, she started down to the beach, eyes trained on the water, taking in it's crystalline beauty, while unobtrusively scanning for sharks. She was a MACCO after all, that came with a degree of paranoia.

She let the ocean waves lap around her calves, leaping, swirling, and sucking at her toes. She smiled again, staring out at the afternoon sky. No matter what had happened, and the cost it had demanded, it was worth it. The earth still turned, people still lived, loved. Vulcans were still as stoic and mysterious as ever, the Denobulans were just as curious and compassionate, the Andorians as suspicious, and the Tellarites just as disagreeable as ever. _Yes, it was good to be home_. She thought, before flipping her hair back and diving into the warm oceans waves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Star Trek Enterprise or any of it's characters. Do you THINK I would be here If I did?! So I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot or the characters. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor college university, yadda yadda yadda.

**Authors Note:** This story revolves around a Ambassador Soval and Corporal Amanda Cole (MACCO). I read a story with this pairing and thought it had a lot of potential.

Please read and review. I am excited to see what you all think. I am open to comments, advice, and constructive criticism.

**When Polar Opposites Collide – 'Meetings & Sparks'**

It wasn't till a few days, and a number of sleepless nights later that she realized that her problem was not going away but itself. In fact, it was getting worse! Try as she might, she couldn't fight it out of her, sweat it out of her, reason it out of her, beat it out of her, nor sleep it out of her. No matter what she did, that snarky Vulcan Ambassador was always in her thoughts. Invading every corner of her brain untill she was so distracted that she forgot she was even on vacation!

Grinding her teeth in frustration, she flopped into her chair on the deck, spreading UV-Protective lotion on her legs. Massaging the pleasantly scented lotion into her skin as she let her mind wander. The man was incorrigible...but at the same time intriguing. Sometimes as stoic as a Vulcan could get, then the next surprising her with a significant display of emotions...for a Vulcan anyway. She usually couldn't decide whether to implant a homing beacon in the man, or shoot him herself! God damn stubborn Vulcan!

Leaning back, she adjusted the chair, settling in comfortably as she prepared to laze away the afternoon working on her tan. As she settled in comfortably, adjusting the sun glasses on her nose, she remembered with a guilty, but saucy grin the first time they had ever spoken.

She had been assigned a rotation at the Vulcan Embassy on Earth, just after she received the rank of Corporal. And she was pissed, as mad as a hornet caught in a wasp trap. Major Hayes told her it was to keep her head from swelling too much. She sighed as she remembered him, he had been a damn good CO, he had even bought the first round of drinks when the team went out to celebrate her promotion. She missed him.

Before this she had only heard of the Ambassador on the news and seen him at the tele-vid conferences with Star Fleet. He oozed passiveness and collectedness on screen, but when she actually met the man she was shocked to discover, that next to another Vulcan he could sometimes be downright passionate and expressive. _Not that he would ever admit to it of course!_

She had accompanied him to a meeting with Star Fleet command, and had been unobtrusively eaves dropping from her post just inside the door. The meeting, dealing with Enterprise's launch, due in just under a year, was the purpose of the meeting. The Vulcan's wanted to delay the launch for another full year due to a malfunction in the primary computer matrix. The Vulcan delegation upheld the concern that it would lead to the entire system shorting out and locking out crew command codes.

Captain Archer however saved the launch by orchestrating the meeting like a senior politician. Succeeding in both soothing Star Fleets concerns and effectively leaving the Vulcan concerns in the proverbial dust as the Star Fleet officers all lined up to congratulate him on his newly attained promotion.

Soval..._The Ambassador_.. She reminded herself, wincing at the slip. The _Ambassador _had left the room in a dignified, but definite foul frame of mind. She might have grinned if she hadn't been so busy trying to keep up with him. His delegates broke off as they traveled, retreating down separate corridors to their own personal spaces. Soon she was alone with him, holding his brisk pace a step behind him. When suddenly he stopped, and she had to skip backwards in order to keep from slamming into him.

"You may leave me now." He dismissed, turning on his heel to walk away. She had stood at attention. "Sorry sir. I can't do that." She had replied, moving to follow him. "My orders are to escort you to your quarters and stand guard outside." She finished, having no problem meeting his stare. After a moment, he broke the look. "I am dismissing you." He replied, "Thank you for your services." He said, walking off.

Frowning now, she had followed, eying him pointedly when he turned to face her again. He arched an eyebrow, eyes piercing. And for the first time, she noticed they were a light brown, but were now almost black in their depth. "Do you think I am incapable of protecting myself? He inquired, the arch in his brow rising still further when she did not flush in embarrassment for questioning a superior officer.

She gave him a half smile. "I am a MACCO Ambassador, I would hardly think the head of Star Fleet Command could take proper care of himself." She replied, not daring to break their gaze, while she mentally chided herself for being so bold. "Besides, is it logical Ambassador, to turn away a guard of only wants to ensure your safety?" She countered, causing the man to look at her closely, the expression in his eyes spoke of surprise, before it was quickly squelched. "Indeed." He had finally replied, before leading the way back to his rooms. Pausing to take a look back at her as his stepped inside, leaving her at her post outside his door.

She had only smiled lightly in response. As the doors swished closed, and she relaxed her posture. At the time she was hoping he wouldn't report her to her superiors for impertinence. But at the same time, she couldn't help by grudgingly admire the man. He was smart, well-spoken, and probably the best politician she had ever seen in action. But he was also much more personable then any other Vulcan she had ever met.

However, it was their second meeting that actually got her attention. Though they had only come across each other on a few random occasions throughout the next year, she remembered each one. Where appropriate, he had always made a point to greet her. Personally, she was surprised that he even remembered her name. Although, it wasn't till the incident on Pann Mokar where he had sustained a phaser wound, that she was assigned to protect him again.

She had met the party at the Vulcan Embassy's docking bays, insisting on seeing him off the transport personally. "Ambassador." She had greeted him, moving forward slightly as he eased himself out of the transport. She could tell his was still in some pain, his face was greener then usual, she could only assume that that was the Vulcan equivalent of being pale.

"Corporal Cole. I see you are my _guard_ once again." He replied stiffly, deliberately emphasizing the word as he spoke. "It's an honor sir." She replied with a smile, not letting him know the comment got under her skin. The Vulcan didn't scare her, and nor would he see her lose her temper. Vulcans!

He had only nodded at her, his posture suddenly turning tired. She saved him the bother of replying, noting his demeanor. "You would like to return to your offices?" She asked, stepping back as he moved forward. "My personal quarters Corporal." He corrected, not giving her a chance to respond as he made for the turbo-lifts. Shaking her head, she followed, once again taking station close to his elbow. This time she was more concerned about him falling then sending her away.

When the lift lurched, taking their stomachs in a gut-squeezing hold, she saw him stiffen, his eyes closing momentarily. The guy was definitely feeling unwell. "Should we stop by the sick bay sir?" She asked quietly, eying the spot on his torso through the robes, where she had been informed he had been shot.

"That will not be necessary Corporal. What I need is mediation, not hypo-sprays." He replied, managing despite his pain to step strongly out of the elevator. F_or a unemotional Vulcan, that man sure carried around a lot of pride_, she had thought, shaking her head. She couldn't suppress a smile though as she shadowed him down the hall, she had known then that there was much more then met the eye with this man.

When they halted at the entrance to his quarters, he had surprised her, turning towards her and inclining his head gracefully. "Thank you for your assistance Corporal. Your attention is notable. Good afternoon." He replied, before leaving her speechless in the corridor, his ambassadorial robes softly brushing the maroon carpeting of his quarters as the doors swished closed.

She had spent the remaining hours of her shift, standing by his door, reviewing all their encounters in her mind. The man was certainly intriguing. When she had been relieved she had downloaded his entire file on the database, curious in spite of herself about him.

What she learned was intriguing. She now understood to a degree, the man's constance. He was a solider at heart, whose soul had longed for peace, seeing the diplomatic arts as the most logical approach, he had accepted an assignment with the Vulcan Diplomatic Service, leaving his prospering career as an Intelligence officer in the High Command. He had probably been right, the first time she had met him, he likely _could_ indeed take care of himself. She learned he had been vital in a whole slew of different negotiations that had led to peaceful agreements, both on Earth and off. Though the data was thin of personal details she was surprised to learn he was over one hundred and thirty years old. He certainly didn't look it. Vulcan's certainly were an interesting mix of paradoxes.

Their encounters continued to be sporadic, but the last one before she had been assigned to the Enterprise stood out in her mind. It had been just after the Xindi super weapon had wiped out her hometown. She had been just leaving Star Fleet Command, fresh out of a MACCO briefing, when she stopped in the Correspondence section, grabbing her fleet mail as she left. To her horror, she stopped dead in her tracks in the hall. The flashing data pad coming active in her hands. It was from her best friend, Rachel Vorksa's lawyer. Her fingers trembled over the exit function, she could sense what it was to contain, and at that time, she hardly felt she could get through it. Rachel had not been heard from since the Xindi attack, her entire family had been vainly holding onto the hope that she had indeed departed that morning from her boyfriends house like she had planned. Deep inside, she knew Rachel would have contacted them the moment she had heard of the attack. Rachel never could stand to let anyone suffer. Steeling herself, she had scrolled down, quickly scanning the letter. The tears were just starting to form when she heard her name being called.

"Corporal Cole? Corporal, are you alright?" He inquired, his head cocked at a slight angle as he stood at her side. She had been so surprised at seeing him, she was struck momentarily speechless, trying desperately not to let the tears in her eyes fall as she met his gaze. He repeated the inquiry, and she fancied a concerned note in his question. Finally she pulled herself together, standing stiffly, aware that she was still in Fleet headquarters. "I am sorry sir. Is there something I can do for you?" She asked, cursing inwardly as the slight tremor in her voice increased. But if he noticed, he gave no sign, instead repeating his initial question. "Are you alright?" His eyes as piercing as ever.

She nodded, looked down at the padd before meeting his eyes again. "Truthfully sir, I just got some bad news. My best friend, ...she was caught in the attack. Everyone was hoping she got away before it happened..I guess she changed her plans." She replied, wondering for a moment why she was even going into detail for a man who was probably only stopping to inquire as to why is she was taking up half the corridor.

As such she was surprised when, for a fraction of a second, she noticed the tension of his features relax, and his gaze softening. "I am sorry Corporal. All of Vulcan grieves for all those lost in the attack." He replied diplomatically, his eyes straying to her face again as she covertly attempted to wipe away the first of the tears. "Thank you Ambassador." She replied, trying to regain a sense of decorum, hoping he would release her before she embarrassed herself further.

He hesitated, as if unsure of himself, before saying, "Did you loose anyone else?" His tone surprisingly gentle, much unlike his usual snarky, enclosed demeanor. She had blinked in surprise at his unexpected question, he acted as though he truly cared. "A few friends, more like old school friends actually. I was one of the lucky ones, my family moved up North a few years back." She replied, giving him a half smile of appreciation.

He nodded his head, "That was indeed fortunate." He replied, clasping his hands together. If she hadn't known any better she could have sworn he was fidgeting. "What about you Ambassador, did you loose anyone?" She had asked hesitantly, shifting the data padd in her grip. He turned in surprise, eye brows arched to the very farthest height. She stumbled on, attempting to explain herself. "I mean...um. You have lived on Earth for over thirty years. I was just wondering..um. If you met anyone in that time that lived there?" She mumbled weakly.

He stared at her for a moment, before clearing his throat. Surprise evident on his features, mixed with a different look, one she couldn't quite define. "Not directly. One of my councilors lost an, acquaintance." He replied stiffly. "I am sorry to hear that." She replied automatically. Before looking down at the padd and shaking her head. "I guess we were foolish to hold out the hope. It has been almost a week." She replied, fingers brushing over the raised buttons, thinking deeply.

"It is not foolish to hope." He replied, tone almost gentle. She looked up, surprised. "I suppose not. But isn't hope an emotion?" She asked curiously, as a Crewman passed them, nodding respectfully to them both. He cleared his throat, looking down the hall at the mans retreating back before meeting her eyes again. "It is not foolish for a human to hope." He replied, his face stoic once more. For some reason, she smiled again, finding her tears had dried. "Thank you Ambassador." She replied amusedly. "Whatever for?" He asked, his head cocked quizzically. "For cheering me up." She replied simply. He only arched an eyebrow at her, his hands clasping behind his back. She smiled again, who said Vulcans didn't have a sense of humor?

It was then that she noticed he was alone, without even a Star Fleet guard. She looked around him, then up to him questioningly. It was as though he read her mind. "I did not require a guards services today Corporal. I sent them away." He replied sternly. She held her tongue, but raised her own brow at him, causing him to looked remarkably unsettled for a moment. "Can I escort you somewhere?" She replied, eying him over. "Do I have a choice?" He replied, the snarkiness in his tone returning. "Not from where I am standing sir." She replied with a grin, letting him lead the way. She ended up walking him to the Vulcan Embassy, not far from the Star Fleet Command. She had begun the walk by taking up her usual position by his elbow. But he abruptly informed her, that since she was not on duty, she might as well join him. She had been surprised yet again, but said nothing, only matching his pace and storing the her mail padds in her shoulder bag, wondering what it was about this man who could both confound her, intrigue her, and annoy her at every turn.

Her shock had only escalated as they strolled on, surprising her when he initiated a conversation. Before long, after they had moved past the pleasant titles and formalities, she found herself shocked to discover she was enjoying herself immensely. He proved to be very up to date in virtually all Earths advancements, current events, culture, even Earth history. They stopped near the Embassy's entrance, close enough that she could smell the strange, but pleasant aroma of the Vulcan flowers that lined the immaculate gardens leading up to the building.

"Well Ambassador, you won't have to worry about me darkening your doorstep for a while." She spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had descended as they paused in front of the gates. "What do you mean?" He asked, clearly confused by the Earth idiom.

"Ah, sorry. I mean that..well..I have been accepted to serve with the MACCO unit on the USS Enterprise, to locate the Xindi." She replied proudly, hoping he might realize the honor that came with been accepted for such an assignment. Soval however was clearly not impressed, and indeed, his features formed, for a moment, into a distinctly displeased expression. "This was your choice." He stated firmly, not even posing it as a question.

"Of course. They needed the best." She had answered, slightly disconcerted at his tone. "I see." He replied, his voice closed. Feeling as though she had displeaseD him, she found herself attempting to sooth the situation, unwilling to have him leave displeased with her. Again...not that he would admit to anyway.

"I am sure we will be back in a year or so. I can continue to harass you when I get back." She joked, hoping as she did that he would recognize her attempt at humor. Soval however had clearly not been amused. "Captain Archer doesn't know where to find these Xindi. Or if they were even meaning for such an incident. This is a diplomatic matter, and should be handled as such. This mission is a foolish endeavor, the Expanse has not even been fully mapped. Vulcan has lost a great number of ship to that region. Archer's pride is blinding him the more logical approach." He answered sternly, fixing her with a steady look. However, Amanda didn't reply, she schooled her features against her emotions, but her voice was as distant and as hard as his own.

She paused, letting the silence stretch for a moment before ordering her thoughts. "How many reside in your clan Ambassador?" She questioned firmly, ignoring his momentarily startled look. "How is that relevant Corpral?" He asked stiffly, recovering himself quickly. "Indulge me sir." She replied, uncaring for the moment if she was being impertinent. "Over two hundred living in the clan of my house." He replied formally, clearly confused.

"And you are the clan elder." She stated, recalling her research into his file. "Unofficially." He replied, discomfort entering his tone. She didn't blame him, Vulcan were a very private people, their clan system was something as seldom mentioned as the _Ponn Farr_. However she had done extensive research on Vulcan's after taking her first assignment at the Embassy, and she felt she knew their culture as intimately as an alien pouring over limited data padds could.

"Well sir, imagine that Xindi probe had eviscerated your entire clan." She spoke, her words causing him to stiffen. "Killing everyone, your elders, your children, bonded couples, families, **everyone**. Giving no reason, no warning. Just destruction. Now... imagine if you survived it. You alone, out of your entire clan. Your entire house wiped out, leaving only you." She paused, catching her breath, and speaking again, half-afraid he would dismiss her before she could get him to understand.

"Sir, I am certainly not a Vulcan, so it is impossible for me to know, but whatever that makes you feel...However that effects you. We feel it now. Seven million people...Entire families, entirely families lines wiped it, entire clans if you will. For no reason other then to inflict pain, death and suffering. As I said before, I am no Vulcan, but I **can** say that if it had been your clan, **you** would not sit idle while you knew their was a possibility that you could make a difference." She finished, breast heaving slightly, hoping to god she was not about to be court marshaled. What the hell was wrong her! Defying a superior officer. An Ambassador to boot! However, she couldn't rid herself of the undeniable feeling that she was right.

The silence stretched, and she became increasingly worried as his expression remained stony. Both hardly noticing the curious looks they were getting from passing Vulcans and humans alike. Finally, just as her cheeks were starting to flush he inclined her head to her. "Your argument is enlightening, if not entirely illogical..." He paused, "However, you have made your point." He allowed, clasping his hands behind him once again. She stood there for a moment, mouth agape in surprise. "I did?" She questioned, unashamedly flabbergasted.

"Indeed." He replied, arching an eyebrow as her, she could have sworn he was amused. She cleared her throat after a moment, still embarrassed, adjusting the bag on her shoulder. She had been about to reply when the Embassy doors swung open and his assistant, L' Ras emerged, eyes falling on them before striding towards them.

The spell effectively broken, she pulled herself back to attention. "Thank you for the company, and your ... enlightening advise." He spoke, his tone soft. She nodded. "My pleasure Ambassador. Maybe my replacement will be easier to work with." She teased lightly.

"That might be. However, I would prefer that a replacement would not have be necessary at all." He responded, surprising her with a glimpse into his 'feelings'. "However, I wish you the best on your new assignment Corporal." He finished, inclining his head to her again before L' Ras joined them, eying her quizzically. She nodded to younger Vulcan in greeting.

"As I said sir, it's been my pleasure." She replied, before nodding to him respectfully and turning about, heading for the transport station. She couldn't quite figure out why she did it, but a few steps later she looked back, and found his eyes still focused on her, even as he mounted the marble steps, his assistant gesturing at the entrance. She had flushed and looked away, but had left strangely satisfied and pleased. The Ambassador's file had certainly not done the real man justice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Star Trek Enterprise or any of it's characters. Do you THINK I would be here If I did?! So I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot or the characters. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor college university, yadda yadda yadda.

**Authors Note:** This story revolves around a Ambassador Soval and Corporal Amanda Cole (MACCO). I read a story with this pairing and thought it had a lot of potential.

Please read and review. I am excited to see what you all think. I am open to comments, advice, and constructive criticism.

**When Polar Opposites Collide – Earthy Tones and Broiling Passion**

The next time they had crossed paths was over a year later when the Enterprise had returned victorious from the Expanse. Having effectively ended the Xindi threat, and even established a tentative peace with three of the five Xindi species. It had been just after Earth's Embassy on Vulcan had been bombed, and the Vulcan delegation had boarded Enterprise to debrief Captain Archer. The whole ship had been abuzz with gossip.

She had learned from Ensign Sato soon after the first reports of bombing that Soval had survived the attack, dragging Admiral Forrest's body to safety. She had been shocked at her reaction to the news. She heart had skipped a beat, her stomach had clenched when she had heard the very first reports, relating his injuries.

She had been worried and horrified, she had kept picturing him being struck down, pined under the rubble... She had insisted she be the first one on guard rotation for the Vulcan delegation. Stationed outside the briefing room, she had spent the entire meeting shifting nervously, uncharacteristically distracted as she waited for the meeting to conclude.

It had felt like the longest meeting she had ever served as guard to when she finally heard their conversation come to a close, and their chairs scrape back on the metal floor. She had unconsciously smoothed her hair, and stood stiffly at attention just as the door swished open. When the other Vulcan streamed from the room, the Captain ordered her to escort the Ambassador to his guest quarters. Relaying to her that he was staying aboard as the official liaison for the investigation.

The moment the Captain had addressed her by her name, Soval had materialized at the door frame as if by magic, eyes searching and falling on her in seconds. She had managed to salute distractedly as the Captain left, her eyes straying to him despite herself.

"I am glad you are okay sir." She sighed gratefully, her eyes unabashedly taking him in. It had been a long time, and she took a second to look into his eyes, surprised as ever to notice just how much depth rested in those deep hazel eyes. An angry bruise, tinged a vivid green and purple had caught her attention next, as it stood in stark contrast to his pale face. Her eyes couldn't help but examine the healing cuts that sliced across his face, marring his delicate ear as they went.

He had definitely seen better days, he looked tired and ill. It was written all over his body, like in the way he held himself stiffly, as though steeling himself against pain. He should be resting! Not trasping across the galaxy.

She was brought out of her own inspection when she realized he was inspecting her just as intently as she was to him. She blushed suddenly, shifting in her combat boots, slightly unsure of how they stood after their year apart. In truth, she wasn't even sure how they had stood before she had left!

However, he broke the silence first. "It is.. agreeable to see you again as well Corporal." He finally replied. Causing her eyes to widen at his obvious admittance of affection. To a Vulcan, she knew that that statement was a rather intimate reference. She blushed still further and motioned him forward. As they reached the Turbo lift she responded. "I am sorry about Admiral Forrest." She offered simply, knowing that though they had disagreed constantly, they had been friends. "As am I." He replied solemnly.

"I extend my sympathies also, I understand a number of your unit was not as fortunate as you." He finished, clasping his hands in front of him, looking down at her expressionlessly. "Nearly half our unit." She replied, eyes downcast for a moment as she remembered.

"But thank you sir." She offered, giving him a smile as the lift's doors swished open. He led the way, heading for his reserved quarters. He paused at the entrance, and she stood at attention. "Vulcan and Earth owes you all a great debt. It seems your ...instincts... were indeed correct." He offered quietly, his eyes raised as he watched a smile form on her face. "Thank you sir, coming from you that means a lot." She replied, her smile growing in spite of everything.

"Can I get you anything sir?" She asked suddenly, not exactly understanding her wish to prolong their conversation, but regardless, doing her best to. "Only tea please." He replied, settling himself down at the desk chair, face serene.

"What kind of tea sir?" She inquired, hand reaching for her com unit attached to her belt, ready to inform the kitchens. Turning in the chair he appeared to think for a moment. "What do you suggest Corporal?" He asked, fixing her with a look. She cleared her throat nervously, trying to think on the spot. "I have always been partial to Jasmine myself sir." She replied.

"I have not sampled the blend, that will suffice. Thank you." He replied before turning away from her, and picking up the first of a pile of data padds that had been placed in front of the console. Silently, she exited, taking up her post outside the door, mulling over their conversations. Ambassadors didn't regularly ask your opinion on anything. They gave you theirs, and that was all there was to it. Their repore had obviously evolved into a much more complex relationship. A relationship of what she did not know, but she found herself surprisingly pleased. The snarky Vulcan had certainly grown on her.

When the tea arrived she was surprised when the galley-crewman also carried a covered bowl of Plomeek broth on the tray. "He only ordered tea." She said, wrinkling her nose at the bowl as if it had done her a personal injustice.

The man only grinned, handing her the tray. "Chef's in one of his moods again. I had to talk him out of adding a piece of Pecan pie. I think that he thinks that since T'Pol likes it, all Vulcan's should." He replied. She snorted, trying to imagine Soval eating Pecan pie before thanking him and buzzing Soval's quarters.

When she entered she halted in surprise. He had slipped off his voluminous robes, and was dressed in a simple but stylish pale green uniform. The high collar and intricate gold fastenings belaying the designs simplicity. The outfit was quite obviously tailored for comfort and distinguished style. However, it was also form fitting, displaying an undeniably pleasing form. It was in that moment that she realized how fit he was. His uniform certainly left nothing to the imagination, revealing a lean, but broad shouldered form. She had to quickly shake out the images that had popped uninvited into her brain as she set his tray down on the desk.

He eyed the tray, lifting the bowls lid and inhaling deeply. "Sorry about that, but apparently Chef couldn't be denied." She said with a smile. "I can take it back if you like." She offered, watching as he inspected the tea next.

"That won't be necessary. Your Chef is one of the only humans that have successfully prepared it." He replied grudgingly. She found herself hard pressed not to stare as his long fingers curled around the spoon and he delicately sampled the broth.

"You'd better not tell him that. He'll be making it for weeks." She replied with a chuckle, remembering when T'Pol had complimented him on his Vulcan cuisine. She had hardly seen a piece of meat for a week after that.

He arched an eyebrow, "Indeed." He allowed, cocking his head as he turned from the tray and observed her. Embarrassed again she awkwardly headed to the door. "I'll umm be outside if you need me." She offered, slipping out quickly.

She spent the rest of her shift mentally berating herself. The whole situation was ridiculous. He was a Vulcan...an Ambassador. She had a _'thing'_ for a Vulcan ambassador who had probably been fighting on the Andorian battlefields far before her parents had even finished Grad school!

The indignant cry of a seagull abruptly brought her out of her own thoughts. She sat up, relishing in the lazy, contented feeling the warm sun caused as she applied another coat of lotion. That was one thing about Space that she disliked. She missed the heat...and well...the atmosphere for one. _There was truly nothing like the Hawaiian sun_ she thought with a contented sigh.

Forcing herself out of her comfortable perch, she padded barefoot into the house for a drink. She idly checked her messages while she was inside, finding that two of her old training buddies were in town and she excitedly accepted their invitation for a night out. Wondering briefly as she typed just how they had managed to secure VIP status to one of the islands more popular clubs. However she couldn't help being excited, it had been a long time since she had been on a good night out! There really hadn't been time for any shore leave on their mission after all.

Returning to the balcony she changed positions, letting the sun beat down on her back instead. She groaned in frustration as stray thoughts of the man flickered through her brain. Take the way he arches his eyebrow for instance. An action so entirely mundane it was almost unremarkable..but with him...he made it different. Meaningful. Not to mention totally sexy... **Shit.** She groaned, she was doing it _again_. However, she found herself to far gone to even half heartedly chastise herself.

Resigning herself to enviable torment, she recalled her first dreams that night after her duty shift. It had to be months ago now, but unfortunately for her neglected libido she still remembered every detail.

In her dream she had been asleep, awakened in a haze of half-realized sensations by the insistent buzz of her door chime. Slipping out of her sheets, mindless of the short blue silky slip she wore as she padded across the room. The room was unfamiliar to her, designed with an arching ceiling and vaulted windows. The room was dark, only the golden glow from the string lights that bordered the floor lighted her path, revealing rich earthy tones from the walls and carpeting as she passed. Her entire body had tingled with hyper-awareness. She could feel the soft padding of the carpet between her toes. The stimulated feeling of silk sliding on her skin, whispering across her legs as she walked. Even more intense was ache between her legs...and the intimate knowledge that this late night caller was a wanted one.

She could hear harsh breathing as she reached the door, and with a deliberately slow movement she brought her fingers up to brush the admittance button. The door slid open, revealing the Vulcan to her hungry gaze. But this was not the normally serene man, the Ambassador she was accustomed too. He looked deliciously rumpled, the collar of his uniform loose, revealing an intimate view of the curve of his neck. His hair ruffled, tickling his ears, a pale green flush gracing his features.

Before she could even speak he launched himself inside, the open swishing shut behind him. And before she had even remembered to move, she found herself pressed fiercely, but softly against the opposing wall. He was still breathing hard, his face expressionless, but his demeanor spoke volumes. It was as if she could feel his deeply suppressed emotions. She could feel his passion...his agitation...his everything. It was all bottled up inside him, like a corked bottle of shaken wine, with the pressure building..

In the dream she had called him by name, letting his name drip like honey from her tongue, causing Soval to shiver, his hold on her body increasing. Leaning in he smelled her, his breath ghosting over the hollow that connected her neck and shoulder, his lips only millimeters from her skin.

"Tell me...Tell me you want this Amanda. Tell me now or I will not be able to stop myself." He half whispered, his voice harsh by her ear, muffled slightly as he unconsciously rubbed his face into her hair. It was as though she was an observer in her own body, as though she felt everything, participated in every moment and sensation, but that someone else was in charge.

Her dream self had shuddered, pleasure zipping down her spine at his lack of control. His eyes, usually so guarded were teeming now with fierce possession and unmistakable desire. She had looked up forcing his eyes to meet hers, even as he ground his hips into her, causing them both to gasp.

She had reached up, running her hand intimately along his cheek, watching as a green-tinged flush rose on his cheeks. "I want you...I want you Soval." She breathed, before pushed herself against him and kissing him fiercely. The sensations were searing, moving through her body. Alighting every nerve with such passion, a feeling so strong she had to struggle not to pass out by the sheer intensity of it.

After she she spoke he would not be denied, and she wouldn't have stopped him even if she could. He returned her kiss with furiousity, one hand following the curve of her hip, pinching the soft fabric between his fingers.

"I have waited too long for you.." He breathed, pressing into her as she rolled her hip, encouraging him onward. "Have me then." Her dream self had replied, standing on her toes and taking the tip of his pointy ear into her mouth. She delighted in his reaction, she felt his muscles tense, rippling under her fingers, and out of the corner of her eye she watched as he moaned aloud, his eyes tightly closed as he shuddered in pleasure.

She used his distraction to slip out of his grasp, hands busy as she worked on the intricate clasps of his uniform. She could hear the low growl in his throat as her hands slipped off the coat, brushing over the pale skin of his chest. She delighted in the soft tone of his body, noticing and marveling that the man still had the body of a solider. Her hands fell further down, feeling the higher temperature of his body as it emanating into her fingers as her hands strayed down to the clasp of his pants.

He had caught up with her by then however, taking her in his arms and throwing them both on the bed, coming to a rest atop her, his expression for once truly readable. It spoke of passion, lust, and possession. She was powerless, caught immobile by his superior strength, but far from being uncomfortable, she was undeniably turned on. And he knew it.

He nipped at the sensitive skin of her throat, laving the skin in the hollow of her neck. "Mine." He breathed, running his lips across her collarbone, fingers running through her dark curls, fanning out her hair, twisting it in his fingers as his other hand took up a strange stance on her face. Almost ritualistic, intimate...

"Yes. Yes..yours." She had moaned back, meeting her eyes, his face inches above hers. He closed his eyes, fingers still firm on her face, and he whispered something cryptic in Vulcan. She felt a shiver race through her, flushing her already pleasure colored face. And even though she did not understand, her dream-self answered back, replying in Vulcan. But before the last shred of her conscious mind could process the words, he had bitten down, marking her neck with his teeth as her world exploded into sheer pleasure, the worlds colors fading and being replaced with a haze of red.

She had startled awake, almost banging her head on her bunks ceiling. Her hand darted to her neck as the lingering sensations still tingled through her body. She had moaned in frustration, finding herself undeniably aroused. The sheer intensity of the dream pumping up her adrenaline levels as effectively as a pot of Chef's Klingon coffee.

Knowing she would find no sleep for some time she slipped into the shower, letting the hard sting of the water work it's magic on her body. When she emerged she let her hair stay loose, the rambunctious curls forming, allowing them to run as free as they usually did when she didn't tie her hair back into a confining pony tail.

Knowing it was only 2am, ten hours away from her next duty shift, she had slipped into a pair of form fitting gym pants and a colorful hooded maroon zip-up sweater. Uncaring of what her team mates might say about her feminine attire, she strode out of her bedroom confidently. If she had to be up because of that damned Vulcan she might as well be comfortable and stylish at the same time. All she truly cared about was a cup of tea and something sweet. Her mouth watered at the possibility of chocolate cake. As she left her quarters she snagged up a couple of padds on Vulcan martial arts to read. She had watched T'Pol train and was eager to learn the moves. The 'Navorkot' in particular looked easy enough to master.

The Mess hall had been deserted on her entrance, and she went directly to the desert flap. She grinned in pleasure, eying a whole slew of chocolate cake slices. The Chef must have been up late again. She had come to notice that the longer his overtime went, the more desserts he tended to make. _God bless him_ she remembered thinking as she settled down by a window with a cup of steaming Earl Grey and a generous slice of cake.

It wasn't still she was halfway through the history of the Vulcan martial arts, her legs crossed under her as she read, when the door swished open. Looking up, she nearly choked on her mouthful of tea. Speak of the devil! The man who had just significantly invaded her dreams glided smoothly through the door.

Their eyes met immediately, both surprised. He however hid his more quickly. "Good morning Corporal." He greeted, turning to order a Vulcan tea from the replicator. "Good morning Ambassador." She replied meekly, straightening in her seat, unable to fully meet his eyes as her mind recalled her erotic dream. She squirmed slightly in her chair, realizing that he wore the same outfit, a dark blue uniform, casual, yet professional with the golden clasps glinting in the overhead lights. _Oh Lord...just kill me now_, she thought pleadingly.

Turning he moved towards her, halting at her table. "May I join you?" He asked, eyes sweeping over her, as though inspecting her closely. In retrospect, when she mulled the encounter over in her mind, she came to figure it was because this was the first time he had seen her out of uniform, her hair and dress causal. But at the time she wondered insanely for a moment if there was some sort of rule that you couldn't be so obviously out of uniform in an Ambassador's presence.

"Of course!" She replied quickly, sweeping aside her data padds to make room. "Can't sleep either?" She questioned, watching as his long fingers curled around the mug. "Not at the moment." He replied serenely, taking a sip of the spicy tea. "I hate that." She replied idly, taking another bite of the cake, delighting in how the icing almost melted on her tongue.

"What is that?" He questioned, gesturing to the chocolate concoction over his mug. Eyebrows raising as she let out a contented sigh. "Chocolate cake. Ever tried some?" She answered curiously. "The Chef made a whole bunch tonight." She added gesturing towards the dessert section.

"No." He replied, eying the cake somewhat distrusting. "That is composed of pure sugar." He finished, as though that somehow made his point. She however hardly noticed. "You have been on Earth thirty years and have NEVER tried chocolate!?" She exclaimed, throughly shocked, her mouth hanging open, fork hanging loosely in her grip.

He arched an eyebrow at her again, clearly amused by her display. "There is hardly any need for ingesting such large portions of sugar." He replied. "So! It tastes good!" She shot back, taking another generous fork full, fully aware that he was watching her closely.

"Mmmm very good." She replied, deliberately drawing out the moment. "You know...it is a closely guarded secret that T'Pol likes Pecan pie." She spoke conversationally. "Sometimes the indulgence is worth it once and a while." She wheedled, flashing him a grin as he eyed her piece.

"Would you like me to get you one?" She asked, feigning innocence as she tried to break him down, indicating to her piece. "Another time perhaps." He replied finally, looking solidly away from her plate.

"Your loss." She said with a smile, popping the last bite into her mouth happily. _Ah, there was nothing in the world that couldn't be made better with chocolate. _She remembered thinking.

"I didn't know you were interested in Vulcan martial arts." He replied soon after, eyes alighting on her active padd. "Just recently." She replied eagerly. "Even the history of the subject is interesting, in fact, some of the moves remind me of the Judo arts on Earth." She replied conversationally.

They talked for many hours, switching from subject to subject as though they had known each other for years. She was certainly glad that she had brushed up on her Vulcan history during the few boring parts of the journey into the Expanse. They had even talked about the mission reports, outlining a few of the more interesting occurrences that the Enterprise had experienced during their journey through the Expanse. They ended up having to agree to disagree about the possibility of time travel when they discussed their meeting with the ships descendants.

It was only when the early morning galley shift arrived, and set about restocking the warming trays and whisking away their plates that they realized it was 0500. "Geeze. Time flies huh?" She commented idly as the clatter of dishes from the galley echoed through the ventilation ducts. "Well I'd better get back to bed." She said awkwardly, running a hand distractedly through her dark curls as they both stood up.

"Thanks for the company sir." She replied, restraining herself from the urge she felt to touch him. "And you. Our conversation was most pleasant." He allowed, indicating her to step ahead of him. "Pleasant dreams." She called at his retreating back as she turned down the corridor, catching his momentary pause before he continued to his quarters.

When she had climbed back into bed that morning, she had known without reflecting, that she definitely had a problem. If it was a simple issue of lust...well that was easy enough to fix, she could spar with Chang, or even Lieutenant Reed until she was so tired and sore that she couldn't think straight. But it had changed into something more then lust...a connection much deeper...whatever it was...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Star Trek Enterprise or any of it's characters. Do you THINK I would be here If I did?! So I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot or the characters. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor college university, yadda yadda yadda.

**Authors Note:** This story revolves around a Ambassador Soval and Corporal Amanda Cole (MACCO). I read a story with this pairing and thought it had a lot of potential.

Please read and review. I am excited to see what you all think. I am open to comments, advice, and constructive criticism.

**When Polar Opposites Collide – Truths and Temper Tantrums**

It had been only days later that they met again. This time under much more harsh circumstances, during which Soval had returned to the ship after his disastrous meeting and dismissal from the High Command. However, ever the solider and diplomatic, he alone had realized that corruption had infested the High Command. So, knowing their plans to begin an Interstellar war with Andoria, he had returned to the Enterprise, knowing he was both his peoples, and the Andorians only hope of a peaceful resolution to this crisis. He had risked his career, and most definitely his life to save all three of their worlds from what would have undoubtedly been a interstellar war.

And how did the Andorians repay him?! They captured him, tortured him...violated his mind...messed with his hard kept emotional controls, all in order to discover the _truth. _A truth which Soval had offered all along.

In a way, she understood Commander Shran's position. As he later said, there **had** been too many lies and deceits on both sides. No one knew who and when they could trust anymore, on both sides. She wondered just how long their fighting would continue, and whether or not they could learn to earn each others trust. In a way, Soval had made that first step for the entire Vulcan species.

She had just been relieved of duty, on her way to the mess hall when Lieutenant Reed comed her. Informing her that on Chang's watch, the Ambassador had been beamed out of his quarters by the Andorian vessel. Reed insisted she make her way to sick bay and be ready to stand guard when the Ambassador returned. She had run all the way back to her quarters, grabbing her gear and headed to Sick bay, panic clenching her chest like a vice as she wondered how serious the situation was that they were planning to beam him directly to sick bay.

Phlox, ever the mild and calm man he was, cautioned her from worrying needlessly until they knew his actual situation. She had only rolled her eyes at her friend, telling for him to try his own advice if his Parithian bat ever escaped into the ship. He only smiled, and readied sick bay for the hopefully oncoming guest.

When he did arrive he was beamed directly onto a bio-bed. She hurried to his side, careful to remain out of Phlox's way as he ran a scanner over the Ambassador's unconscious form. He looked terrible, his skin was flushed a pale green, sweat slicked his hair, and his hand was clearly broken, already morphing a dark angry green tinge.

"Will he be alright?" She had asked anxiously, watching as his eyelids twitched, his eyes clearly moving in agitation even in his unconscious state. She moved forward, now hovering over his inert form, yet not quite daring enough to act on her impulse to reach out to him.

"You will know as soon as I know Corporal." Phlox replied distractedly, eyes riveted to his scanner read-outs before sliding him into the Imaging chamber for a deep neural scan. It was only after Phlox informed Commander Shran and Trip that Soval would be alright did she allow herself to relax. And as they streamed out of sick bay, leaving only her, Phlox and Soval, she couldn't help but glare icily at the blue-skinned alien as he passed. Her expression making his antenna's lower in something akin to shame. Yes, she understood why he did it. But she could certainly not condone it.

As soon as they were alone in Sick-bay once more, she strode to his side. Securing the straps around his body to make sure he would not be jarred off the bed in the fire-fight that was sure to come. Phlox had watched out of the corner of his ever alert gaze, finally stopping her fussing as he explained to her what had been done to him. He had been subjected to a device that emitted a Nero-sympathic field in order to lower his emotional threshold, effectively suppressing his mental discipline. In a sense, freeing his long repressed emotions, and leaving him vulnerable to pain and feelings.

He gave her a small smile, looking from her to him intently. "Perhaps you should stay close to him..in case they beam him out again." He suggested, his brain undoubtedly already working on the possibilities between them. She had only spared him a stern look, know what was on his mind. "Whatever is rattling around in that brain of your Doctor..don't even think about it." She replied, but felt a small smile grow in spite of herself. There wasn't much that could get by Phlox. _Damn nosy Denobulans_ she thought fondly.

It was only after the battle had tapered off that he finally regained consciousness. She was close by when she noticed him stirring, and came to his side at once. "Ambassador...Soval?" She had questioned, as she undid the restraining straps around him, forgetting herself entirely as his eyes snapped open, their panic and fear almost overwhelming her.

He surprised her by grabbing her hands, his hands soft but strong around her own. His face working as emotions manifested themselves across his face, only to be squashed back down by the remaining vestiges of his shattered control. "What has happened?" He questioned, voice trembling, his eyes darting from her face, moving all over the room. "It's okay sir! It's okay." She soothed, letting him hold her hands, and giving him a light squeeze in return, figuring he needed the comfort. "Commander Shran beamed you back aboard after we attacked. You are safe. Your in sick bay." She explained, using his pause to call for the doctor.

Phlox had hurried over, quickly scanning him. She hadn't missed the slight flinch he made as the beeping device passed over him. However, his calm demeanor slowly began to return after the doctor had explained everything to him, and administered a slight sedative, before leaving them both in privacy. No doubt already plotting with his pets as audience. If there was one thing she had learned about Phlox through the course of their friendship, was that he was nothing short of devious in his schemes.

In only a few short hours the Ambassador was soon sitting up, eyes closed, attempting to meditate. Phlox explained to her quietly as they fed his vast family of animals, that Vulcan's healed much faster then a human could, their heightened immune systems and biological controls could even be strengthened further through the power of meditation.

But not long into his meditation he made a frustrated sound, and opened his expressive eyes, finding her staring boldly into them. "Is there something I can do sir?" She asked kindly, understanding his frustration. "No!" He said sharply, before wincing. "I apologize. My suppression system is very weak at the moment. I did not mean to hurt your feelings." He replied apologetically, surprising her with the depth of his concern for her, no doubt another effect of his ordeal.

Probing his hands at his temples, he slumped his postures slightly. "It is ironic." He commented, finally meeting her eyes. "How Vulcan's tend to look down on others, on humans for their untempered emotions. But when it comes down to it, I sometimes think you are the more fortunate of our two species. To a degree you have learned to control...to function with your emotions. While we have not. And when it is forced upon us to confront them, they are ...volatile in nature." He remarked contemplatively.

She had smiled, hearing the old Soval, back in his voice again. "Oh I don't know about that." She grinned, "You haven't seen me throw a temper tantrum yet sir." She replied jokingly, and was shocked when the corners of his mouth twitched. But to save his already wounded pride she decided not to comment, choosing instead to keep him talking.

"It must be all very confusing." She sympathized. "Normally it wouldn't be." He replied, snarkyness entering his tone again. "Ah. Now that tone I recognize. You'll be your old self in no time." She remarked with a smile as he shot her a look from beneath his furrowed brows. She only smiled at him, glad to see he was improving.

A while later, after falling into a deep, but fitful sleep he jerked awake with a startled gasp. "It's okay." She shushed, coming forward in the half light of the Sick-bay, the lights lowered for the night hours. "Do you need me to com Doctor Phlox?" She asked anxiously, coming up and resting her hand close by his, still not daring to touch him.

"That will not be necessary." He replied, easing himself up on his elbows and looking around. "Want to talk about it?" She asked, eying the cold sweat on his brow, his face still pale, contrasting darkly with his black uniform. "Not particularly." He replied, closing his eyes for a moment before pointedly eying the two covered trays that waited for them at Phlox's lab table.

"Hungry?" She asked, waiting for his nod before bringing over the trays. "I decided to wait for you." She replied softly as he questioningly eyed the second tray as she dragged up a chair to eat beside him. She happily dug into her pork chop and baked potatoes, mixing the mushroom based sauce in with her vegetables as she ate. Not realizing how hungry she was until the aroma reached her nose and her stomach grumbled. He eyed her speculatively, watching as she faced her meal with gusto. "I missed lunch." She replied in answer, a sheepish smile on her face.

It wasn't until she had finished her main meal, and he his vegetable broth and tea that he eyed the smaller covered dish on his own tray. Not wanting to ruin the moment she pretended to be intently concerned with her own tray as he moved forward to investigate. Prying the stasis lid off the container, his eye brows shot up as a thick slice of chocolate cake met his eyes.

He looked up at her, his expression unreadable. "The Chef could not be denied." She said with a grin, feigning innocence as she dug into her own slice. "Dig in. It won't bite. She commented, watching as he inspected it. "Of course not." He replied, eying her strangely. "It's a figure of speech Sir." She replied with a smile.

"The soup and tea met my dietary requirements adequately." He responded. However, still eying the cake considering. "Oh come on Sov-...sir." She choked, half horrified when she almost called him by name, coughing slightly in hopes of covering it up. But blushing horribly as he looked up at her. "Ahem. Uh, come on sir. Live a little." She finished, ducking her head in embarrassment.

The silence was almost tangible. She was sure at any moment that he would reprimand her...even report her. However, he surprised her when he cleared his throat, cocking his head slightly, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I suppose." He began, a soft tone tingeing his voice. "That in this case, a small indulgence would be acceptable." He replied, meeting her gaze as he picked up his fork. "In the spirit of...exploration of course." He finished, watching as her smile grew again and she chuckled.

_He was really something_ she had remembered thinking, feeling a warm glow melt the cold crystals of embarrassment from her heart. "Of course sir." She grinned back at him, watching with barely concealed excitement as he tentatively raised his first forkful to his mouth.

When he finally took the first bite she could only smile in amusement. Watching as his eyes slightly widened, no doubt discovering the deliciously exquisite flavor. "Well? What do you think?" She asked excitedly, watching as he took another small forkful. "The flavor is not unpleasant." He allowed, his actions speaking for him as he took yet another bite. Her chuckle turned into a full blown laugh, as she found his actions to be too much. Ambassador Soval was eating chocolate cake...and enjoying it! And his response! "Not unpleasant!" She repeated, almost choking with laughter, some how finding his shocked expression even funnier. She wiped away tears of laughter, laughing even harder as Phlox's Parithan bat chattered along excitedly with her from across the room. "Are you quite alright Corporal?" He questioned, the corners of his mouth twitching again. "Why...why don't you just admit you like it sir?" She asked, grinning unreservedly at him. Chuckling again as he only arched his eyebrow at her and took another bite.

"Sir.." She managed. "You know..you really do have a sense of humor." She replied, wiping her streaming eyes with a chuckle. "I certainly do not." He huffed, eying his cake speculatively. She only smiled again. Knowing her plan had effectively worked, she had gotten him to try chocolate...and definitely felt that he was feeling better due to her presence. She could have glowed. "I still can't believe you were on Earth for over thirty years and never tried chocolate." She remarked.

The tired Vulcan had indeed enjoyed the cake so much that he finished it. And soon after fell easily into a deep meditative state. She could almost feel the calm collectedness that descended on him. Watching unabashedly as the dark circles under his eyes seemed to lessen, and the tension draining from his features as the minutes passed.

She was at loath to leave him when her replacement arrived. Strangely regretting leaving his side...not being able wish him well before she headed back to her quarters. Wondering as she went, just when things had gotten so complicated.

Well, she thought, _you might as well forget about it. There is no way anything could EVER happen with this. _She had chastised herself sternly. _He is a Vulcan. You are a human. He is an Ambassador, and you are only a Corporal...Besides! He doesn't even like you! _She tried to convince herself. While at the same time trying to ignore that nagging feeling in her brain that told her that she might be wrong. Yes_..yes she had it bad_. She thought glumly, as she remembered the look in his eyes when he had looked up at her in sick bay...his eyes deep, emotional. Before she shook her head and changed directions in mid-step decided a brutal work out was just what her confused mind, and frustrated body needed.

An insistent, and annoyingly obnoxious beeping broke her out of her semi-conscious state. Throwing her towel across the balcony she grimaced, leveling herself out of her comfortable seat and moving inside to her flashing computer console.

_It was a message from Star Fleet Command!_ Feeling as though a pail of ice water had just been dumped on her, she shook herself alert. She was about to put the message through when she looked down, taking in her skimpy bikini before racing to her room for a beach wrap. Only just smoothing it over her shoulders before answering.

She snapped a surprised salute, almost choking on her own spit as the stern face of Admiral Gardener himself appeared on screen. "At ease Corporal." He allowed, hands folded in front of him, his posture emasculate as he shifted at his desk.

"Admiral..I-." She began, wondering what the hell had happened that merited a personal call from the Admiral. But he cut her off almost immediately. "I am sorry to interrupt your shore leave Corporal. I trust it is going well?" He asked. "Oh yes, the Hawaiian air can definitely cure what ails you sir." She replied with a tentative smile. However, he did not return it. "Are you alone Corporal?" He cut in. Slightly shocked she paused for a moment. "Yes sir..." She replied, instantly wondering why this contact was meant to be classified.

"Corporal, I understand you were solely responsible for **possibly** saving the life of Vulcan Ambassador Soval during the conclusion to the Peace talks last week. Your actions are most notable. Star Fleet commends you, and I understand Ambassador Soval had placed a personal commendation in your file." He replied, eying her closely. "Thank you sir, I had no idea." She managed to say.

"Are you fully recovered?" He asked coldly, eyes piercing her. He was certainly nothing like the personal and warm Admiral Forrest she thought, slightly put out by his behavior. "Yes sir!" She replied firmly.

"Good. You have been requested to accompany Ambassador Soval and a number of his delegates to the final hearing of the trial of Terra Prime leader John Frederick Paxton. The Ambassador holds key evidence from both the USS Enterprise and the Vulcan council that will conclude his sentencing. It is imperative that you escort him safely to these proceedings. The information will be forwarded to their data storing devices when a safe location has been chosen." He related, his voice an irritating monotone.

"Of course sir." She replied, sitting stiffly in her chair. "I trust Corporal that you understand the sensitive nature of this mission. A number of threats have been recently made on the Ambassador's life by known Terra Prime operatives. A great number after the incident at the transport station where you received your injury." He ordered.

"I understand sir. When and where do you want me." She replied formally. "That information is classified Corporal. You will uniformed when you are needed. I trust you understand the gravity of the situation. Your concern should be on the Ambassador's _safety_. Something which you have proven to be to be quite..._adept_ at." He replied, as she tried to puzzle out if she had just been insulted or complimented.

"...Of..of course sir. I will await your orders sir. But may I ask, who requested my presence? I was to understand my shore leave was for three weeks barring any major emergency's." She replied, slightly miffed at the man's attitude.

"I would have thought it obvious Corporal." He commented with irritation, eying her critically. "Ambassador Soval himself requested your presence. He would settle for no other escort then you. We only agreed to his request as a... personal favor. He is aware that MACCOs are not usually used for guard services. However, due to the..unique...nature of this mission, Command council believes that your presence is merited." He answered making no effort to hide his apparent distaste for the situation.

"Regarding that Corporal Cole. Perhaps you can enlighten me. Why exactly would Ambassador Soval request your presence? I can think of many more...**capable** officers who would be up to the task." He questioned, his rudeness and insulting tone making her stiffen. _Just who had pissed in this guys coffee today?_ She thought.

"Well sir, I would assume it would be due to his familiarity with me sir. I have been responsible for his safety before." She replied simply, feeling no need to go into detail. "I see.." He responded, moving closer to the view screen. His voice tinged with a tone that made her instantly wary. "Very well. Your combat gear will be transported to your residence at the conclusion of this transmission. Till we contacted you again Corporal." He responded, not even biding her farewell before terminating the link.

"What a jerk." She muttered to herself, hardly daring to believe that a superior officer had been so rude. And why had he been so curious as to why Soval would want her as his guard? Soval! That pretentious Vulcan! She couldn't decide whether to be annoyed or proud! This was supposed to be a vacation to forget about him, to center herself. How the hell was she suppose to do that now!?

Pulling off her beach wrap she strode back outside into the hot Hawaiian afternoon, pointedly ignored the unmistakable sound of a transporter beam as her gear rematerialized in the kitchen, deciding a walk on the beach would help clear her head.

Kicking at the sand mutinously, she wondered what he had gotten himself into now. This trial, and the evidence he had to put forth was undoubtedly important, she herself wanted nothing more then to have that xenophobic monster rotting in a jail cell for the rest of his life. But it seemed as though Soval was now in even more danger then was originally thought, causing the proceedings to be shrouded in secrecy for his own protection...and undoubtedly to lessen the chance Paxton's location would be discovered. Apparently those 'small' rouge cells of the remaining Terra Prime operatives were more of a threat then Star Fleet intelligence originally thought.

As she raised her hands above her head to stretch, looking out at the rolling sea, her shoulder and upper back twinged in reminder of that fact. Easing her shoulders, she rubbed at the slightly reddened skin there, a fading reminder of what had once been a glancing phaser blast. Sitting down cross-legged in the sand, she idly sifted it through her fingers as she remembered their last encounter.

It had been three weeks after the Terra Prime incident, where she was on assignment as Star Fleets representative guard for Soval's meeting with the Denobulan and Andorian ambassadors to Earth, discussing the latest attack on an alien citizen on Earth by the remnants of Paxton's loyal Terra Prime operatives. Admiral Gardener had been present, and was adamant that the lingering hostility towards the aliens that called Earth their home, was only temporary, and that all necessary measures were being taken to ensure their safety and root out the remaining perpetrators. The meeting had ended without a concrete resolution, with the Vulcan's and Andorians for once agreeing that more measures had to be taken to ensure the safety of their citizens.

She had been escorting him and L'Ras to the consulate transport pad, weaving in and out of the Friday afternoon crowds, vaguely listening to their conversation about Denobulan politics when she stopped, hearing a sound she knew almost as well as her own heartbeat. The unmistakable sound of a phaser being powered up. She turned, looking wildly through the crowd, her eyes falling on a half shadowed man wearing the colors of Terra Prime. A snarl on his face and a standard issue phaser clutched in his disgustingly meaty grip.

There had been no time for her to fire, the flash that marked the beginning of the beam had already left the muzzle. There had been no time think, to fire... No time to do anything but react. "**EVERYBODY DOWN!**" She screamed, already hurling herself forward to shield the Ambassador, throwing herself into him, covering his body with her own as they fell. And even before they hit the ground, falling into the intricate marble design of the Transport station's floor, she felt the searing blast of the phaser as it met her skin. And she screamed as the world exploded into burning fury of pain and fire.

She couldn't tell how long it had been, time had suddenly slowed down. Confusion raced through her brain. She could smell the acrid smell of burning flesh, and she raised her head slightly, wondering for a moment why she was laying half atop the Ambassador. She inspected L'Ras, beside them, watching with unexplainable interest as his eyes opened, looking directly into hers. He opened his mouth...his lips forming words..but she could hear nothing, understand nothing. Moving over, she slipped off the man she had shielded, crawling forward to him so she was level with his face. She could distantly feel herself crying out, looking back as a few tendrils of smoke escaped from a hole in the back of her uniform.

She looked down, meeting the eyes of her stirring charge. Looking him over, and feeling elated and relieved to see no phaser blast had reached him. It wasn't just as simple as doing her duty, it was more then that. She cared for him..at the time she couldn't even make sense of the world around her, but she knew without a doubt that her heart beat double when she found him safe.

She watched as he too opened his eyes. She patted him over, making sure he was unharmed, her mind wavering as she ran a trembling hand over his ear, tentatively circling a cut he must of received in the fall, a thin line of greenish tinged blood trickled across his skin. "Your hurt.." She slurred, her thoughts trailing off as her vision dimmed to gray before she collapsed to the ground, her strength leaving her. Feeling as she lay, the cold hardness of the marble floor under her cheek, finding it soothing as her brain boiled.

Vaguely, she could hear peoples panicked screams, seeing stampeding feet all around her. Watching through the star bursts that dotted her vision, as a pile of people subdued the yelling man, watching as he disappeared under a wriggling mass of both Vulcans and Humans alike.

She was suddenly brought horribly back into full consciousness as a pair of strong hands moved her to her side, jarring her back to the pain, bringing sensation back in full force, and causing her to hiss in pain. "Corporal!" He exclaimed, sitting up and taking her in his arms, his hazel eyes wide, and his robes in disarray. His other words lost in her haze of pain. She could vaguely feel his hands on her back, inspecting her phaser wound.

"Amanda...Amanda!" He had called, surprising her as he used her name for the first time as he ran his cool hand along her cheek, his face twisted with worry, the expression so slight only she could recognize it. She had turned her head, trying hard to concentrate on his face, looking up at him. "...Itss..itss nnever..a dull mo..moment with you ... is it?" She managed, attempting a smile before being racked by a cough, turning her head to the side as a trickle of blood left her mouth, dripped onto the pristine marble, and staining the corners of her lips with red. "I think I got hit." She related blandly, brain rambling as she struggled to remain conscious. "You received a glancing phaser blast. Stay with me. You are going to be fine." He replied, yelling something in Vulcan to L'Ras, who she noticed, knelt beside her, unclipping her com unit from her utility belt, and flipping it open.

The next thing she remembered, before passing out, was the soothing feeling of his hand caressing her cheek, and then the stab of pain as he scooped her up in his arms, her gun clattering sharply to the ground, slipping out of her nerveless fingers. Then feel of his arms around her as he held her close, molding her into his body as he carried her away, listening to his half-heard whispers as they echoed in her ear.

**Authors Note: A big thank you to FireWolfe for her nice review on chapter 2. It really helps my writing to see reviews, as well as hits.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Star Trek Enterprise or any of it's characters. Do you THINK I would be here If I did?! So I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot or the characters. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor college university, yadda yadda yadda.

**Authors Note:** This story revolves around a Ambassador Soval and Corporal Amanda Cole (MACCO). I read a story with this pairing and thought it had a lot of potential.

Please read and review. I am excited to see what you all think. I am open to comments, advice, and constructive criticism.

**When Polar Opposites Collide – Osmotic Eels and Nosey Denobulans**

When she had next to come to, she struggled to regain alertness, feeling the soothing sound of a hypo-spray being applied at her neck, and the rushing sensation of a pain killer coming into effect. Cracking open a lid she immediately closed it again, the brightness of the lights all too harsh on her eyes. After a moment however, she was able to open her them, looking up quite suddenly into the eyes of a very stressed looking Denobulan.

"Phlox? What..what.." She began, attempting to sit up, halted when his arms halted her, setting her back down on the bio-bed as easily as if she were a child. "It's alright Corporal. You are on Enterprise. You are going to be just fine. You gave us quite the scare however." He soothed, checking the readout's on his hand-scanner as the memories of the the near assassination of Ambassador Soval came back to her. Not one to sit idly she attempted to sit up again. "What happened? Where is-." She began, only to have Phlox push her back down again and and cut her off. "The Ambassador is fine, more then fine. In fact I almost had to forcibly remove him. He was hovering." He replied distractedly, detaching a neural-monitor from her forehead.

"What?" She asked confusedly, using his distraction to sit up again, making sure the sheet that covered her naked form was still modestly in place, eying the tattered remains of her uniform on a nearby tray. That had to be the third ruined uniform in under six months, the Quartermaster was going to throw a fit.

"Ambassador Soval brought you here after the attack. The Captain has already made contact with Star Fleet Command and the Vulcan Embassy, it seems you saved the Ambassador's life Corporal. Well done." He said, treating her to his unique Denobulan smile. She grinned in responsible, twisting slightly to look at the healing wound on her back.

"Whats the damage?" She asked, eying the patch distastefully. "You were extraordinarily lucky Corporal, that weapon was set to kill, but you only received a glancing wound. You have my Osmotic eel to thank for that. She is remarkably efficient at aiding the bodies regenerative process." He said fondly. "However, I am keeping you under observation for the next few days." He replied, entering some information into a data file. "**A fews days!?**" She cried, wrenching herself upright again in protest.

He sighed deeply, moving to push her down again when the Sick bay doors swished open and Ambassador Soval himself strode purposely through. She watched him intently, glad her rather patchy memory had proved correct. He was unharmed, and she sighed in relief.

"She is awake? You were to notify me the moment she regained consciousness." He stated, eyes swiveling from the doctor to her, his posture seeming agitated to the trained eye. "Yes well, she only just woke up Ambassador." Phlox responded patiently, effectively pushing her back down again, causing her to huff in frustration. "Her status has not changed?" He almost demanded, stepping closer to the bed. "Of course not. She is going to be fine-." He began, only to be cut off by his patient, annoyed at being ignored.

"You know, I am **right here** sir's." She responded grouchily, tired of being referred to in the third person while she was right beside them. Stubbornly sitting up again, glaring at Phlox lest her dare push her back down again. Causing Phlox to sigh deeply, and Soval to arch an eyebrow at her.

She only sat up slightly, balancing on her elbows as she regained her equilibrium. Her sheet clutched over her breast, only wanting to be level with them. She knew her limits, and she was feeling far from frail. "And I don't need to be here for 'several days!' I feel **fine**." She insisted, thinking glumly of what two days confined in Sick Bay would be like.

Phlox nearly rolled his eyes, a human trait he had picked up from Ensign Sato. "Yes, yes. As I said before, and told the Corporal, she is in no immediate danger. But she needs rest. That phaser was set to kill. She is very lucky, as are you Ambassador." He replied, giving up making her lay down and moved off to his lab counter, giving them some privacy.

"It is agreeable to see you again." He said in way of greeting, after a pause. "I owe you my and L'Ras' gratitude. As your doctor said, and as you no doubt know, you saved my life." He spoke, his tone steady but much softer then when he had been talking with the doctor. "Don't worry about it." She replied, wanting to move, to be on her feet again, but was unsure of how to do it without totally embarrassing herself. The sheet seemed like little barrier between them, and her mind kept straying to her dream..leaving her in a rather tumultuous state of mind.

"You should be resting." He commented, as she leaned up again, moving forward to stand at her bedside, staring down at her intently. "So I have been told." She replied, fully meeting his stare. "You should be laying down Corporal, you nearly died." He insisted. "Not you too." She moaned, thumping her head against her pillow, and immediately regretting it as pain sizzled down her back, causing her to grimace. "Well it is obvious you are still in pain." He observed annoyingly, watching her every movement, suddenly standing much closer then she remembered. "It is only logical Corporal." He pressed, his insistence making her slightly uncomfortable.

"Ha. This is nothing." She muttered, bluffing for a moment as she realized that it was indeed one of her more closer of calls. He only arched an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to continue. "Oh, it is just that I tend to end up in sick bays more often then not. My mum always said I was born to make trouble." She grinned, as he only nodded his head.

"Much like you actually sir." She spoke, thinking idly of the last few months. "I think you can agree that we are quite similar in that regard." She commented brushing back an errant curl that had escaped her messy pony tail. "How so?" He asked sharply.

"Well." She began with a smile. "We both seem of have the innate ability to attract trouble. You in particular." She related. He inclined his head slightly, "The past year has been rather...active." He agreed. "It has indeed been fortuitous that you have been able to accompany me on most of these incidents." He replied.

She smiled, "I mean no offense sir, but you should really think of getting a homing beacon implanted or something." She joked lightly, wincing again as she tried to sit in a better position in which to ease the pain in her back.

"Is it really logical to remain sitting?" He pressed, noticing her discomfort. She ignored him, wrapping the sheet more tightly around herself as she sat upright in bed. "How long was I out?" She asked curiously, hoping to distract him. "Approximately five Earth hours." He replied. "Five hours!" She exclaimed. "Why didn't Phlox bring me out of it sooner?" She asked grimacing. "He determined you needed the rest. Just as you should be doing now." He added sternly. '_Bugger' _she had mumbled under his breath, _the man was on to her_.

Using her free hand, she tried to swipe back a few escaping curls, having little luck as she attempted to smooth them back with only one hand. There was a pause in their banter as she awkwardly attempted to fix her hair, to rid herself of the irritating wisps that had escaped. She looked up at him, as though feeling his eyes roaming over her, pausing as their eyes locked.

His deep hazel to her bright green. "If you will permit me?" He inquired, his head cocked as he extending a hand forward, a look on his face that she had only seen once before. It had been the look in his eyes when he had picked her up after the attack, his face gentler...more open...with a veiled hint of something much more.

She dropped her hands, letting them fall into her lap, not entirely trusting herself to speak, instead she simply nodded. Her mind torn between letting him, and wondering why he would offer. Slowly..ever so slowly, his hand came forward. She shivered as his palm brushed lightly against her cheek, she could feel the warmth emanating from him, and she closed her eyes for a moment, attempting to regain control over her breathing. Something tickled in the back of her mind, a sensation...a presence..But before she could do anything it faded away, in sync with the his palm. He slid her hair out of it's pony-tail with a gentleness that belayed the roughness of his hands. She knew those kind of callouses, they were warrior callouses. Formed through many years of training, and combat in the field, much like her own.

He freed her curls, letting them tumble around her shoulders, the dark brown tresses mixing starkly with her porcelain skin. His hand came up, lightly touching the closest spiral, his long fingers following the curl till it ended, and his hand slowly coming to rest at his side, and she immediately missed the contact.

He stepped back suddenly, clearing his throat, clasping his hands behind his back. "I must return to the surface. Again Corporal, you have my thanks." He replied, leaving no time for her to reply as he left in a swirl of his ambassadorial robes, his voiced tinged with that she swore was discomfort.

Watching the doors slide closed, she stared at the door. "When did everything get so complicated?" She muttered, shaking her head in confusion. "Vulcan minds are one of the most difficult to analyze Amanda. I suggest you not even try." Phlox replied, poking his head around his lab corner, having quite obviously eavesdropped. "Is nothing sacred anymore?" She muttered, half amused as the doctor sauntered over, a hypo-spray in hand.

"Humans and Vulcans are so mysterious in their mating rituals." Phlox puzzled, ignoring her gaping stare as he checked a read out. "Denobulans are much more straight forward in showing their interest." He said conversationally, setting the hypo-spray.

"Phlox. There is no 'mating ritual' here. That doesn't even imply to this situation. My relationship with the Ambassador is strictly professional." She insisted, laying back as her back twinged strongly in protest to her position.

He only grinned down at her. "I mean it." She repeated, settling back against the pillow. "That is what I said about my second wife." He replied cheekily, moving to administer the hypo-spray as she rolled her eyes, sensing she wasn't going to make any headway with her friend. "Whats that?" She asked, indicating to the withheld device.

"A painkiller." He replied, administering it before continuing. "And a sedative." He finished, making sure she was settled. "Doctor! Thats cheating..." She replied drowsily, hardly surprised at her friends sneakiness. "How else would I get you to sleep? You and the Ambassador have to be two of my most difficult patients, well other then Lieutenant Reed of course." He replied with a smile, before her eyes closed and she fell into slumber.

Sighing deeply, she got to her feet, watching as the waves crashed against the beach. Feeling the warmth of the sand beneath her toes cooling slightly with the dieing afternoon. The man was so difficult to pinpoint...to define. She wasn't even sure how she truly felt about him. She was undeniably attracted to him, not just in a physical way, but in an emotional one as well. Like she had already hypothesized, it was more the lust.

She felt affection for him as well..but how it could ever be possible she didn't know. _Surely he did not return her feelings?_ She wondered, second guessing herself. A part of her certainly begged to differ, recalling their conversations, the chocolate cake. The look in his eyes, the feel of his embrace, and the softness of his touch. It had to count for something...right?

But just as she felt he might have felt something for her, he turns as cold as distant as he had been the first time they had met, where he had nearly dismissed her.

Such as a few days after the attack, when she was leaving Sick-Bay for the first time. She was making her way to her quarters, secretly pleased when a number of the crew greeted her, inquiring to her welfare and asking if she was going to attend Trip's latest cinematic event, this time an old horror classic, a zombie movie called "Dawn of the Dead."

She had justed rounded the corner when Ambassador Soval exited his quarters. He stopped dead upon seeing her, but did not return to little wave of greeting. "How are you Ambassador?" She had asked cheerfully. "I am doing well Corporal. Now if you will excuse me I have other duties to attended to." He said shortly, his lips in a line, stern line, not even waiting for her reply, or even for her to reach his side before stalking off. Their meeting had left her both discouraged and confused, and she had been mulling it over ever since. In fact, the whole purpose of her vacation, was unofficially to gain some perspective on the matter. However, all she had succeeding in doing was further confusing herself, and gaining an excellent tan.

_The man was infuriating_! He was the one who had taken the first step into making it personal! He had called her by name...and made intimate gestures..and then he had the nerve to dismiss her...to ignore her!? '_Bastard.'_ She muttered, stomping up the stairs and entering the house, giving her gear a good kick for measure as she stalked into her room.

'_If the man had the nerve to do that to her, and Admiral Gardener didn't even have the common courtesy to be polite or even tell her when to report for duty, then screw them both!' _She thought angrily, flinging open her closet, searching for something appropriate for a night out. '_Then she was going to enjoy herself, with people who actually wanted to be around her. 'If they decided the world was ending, well then they had her bio-signs on record! If they really wanted her, then they could just beam her out!' _She decided, and began to get ready to enjoy herself...Vulcans and cranky old Star Fleet Admirals be damned!

**Authors Note: Thank you to Solkar for their nice review for chapter 3! You rock on dude!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Star Trek Enterprise or any of it's characters. Do you THINK I would be here If I did?! So I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot or the characters. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor college university, yadda yadda yadda. I only own L'Ras, the Ambassador Soval's aide.

**Authors Note:** This story revolves around a Ambassador Soval and Corporal Amanda Cole (MACCO). I read a story with this pairing and thought it had a lot of potential.

Please read and review. I am excited to see what you all think. I am open to comments, advice, and constructive criticism.

**When Polar Opposites Collide – Meditation Candles and Turbid Thoughts**

'_Unsettled...Frustrated...Agitated...Restless...Uncertain...And undeniably emotional'_. He thought contemplatively, attempting with little success to rein in his thoughts and frustrations. He hadn't been able to complete his meditation exercises for days, neither had he slept. His failure to meditate had resulted in...disturbing dreams. Sensual ones, and in that sense disturbing. The last time he had experienced such feelings was on the onset of his last _Ponn Farr_, and he knew instinctively that that time was not for at least another year.

Sitting up from his meditative pose, his extinguished his meditation candles, watching as the smoke rose in dancing tendrils from the extinguished wicks, filling the room with the candles slightly spicy scent. Striding to the window, he shucked his robes, letting Earth's single moon illuminate his bare arms, the San Franciscan air ruffling his short hair, his sensitive nose picking up that subtle hint of ocean air.

He knew of course, the cause of his discomfort. MACCO Corporal, Amanda Cole. She had stood out to him the first time they had met. Her defiance and tenacity had immediately intrigued him. She did not seem as conservative as other humans by his superior rank, and curiously neither did she seem uncomfortable with his presence as most humans tended when in the company of his species.

Instead she was as bold and intelligent as a Vulcan female, with the all the emotions and curiosities of her own race, and the occasional dispositional trait of an Andorian. And what was worse? Well, he **enjoyed **her company.

No. That was incorrect, even at the beginning it had always been more then that. He had sought her out, engaged her in conversation. And as time progressed, even began thinking of her at the strangest times, remembering something she had said, or recalled something about her, like her ready intellect and the curls in her hair. Something that had immediately fascinated him. Vulcan woman, actually no Vulcan had ever been born with that particular gene.

The time that he had seen her, standing stricken in the middle of Star Fleet Headquarters came to his mind as he turned from the window, moving restlessly from his bedroom to his living area, seating himself in a lounge chair, steepling his fingers as he recalled the moment. He had been just finishing business with Admiral Forrest and on his way back to the Vulcan Embassy when he had spotted her, rooted in the hall, her eyes fixed on a data padd. Her slender form shaking ever so slightly with the force of the written words.

He had come up to her when she did not return his greeting. When she had finally looked up, seeming to only just hear him, he had been inwardly shocked to see tears slipping from her eyes. It had evoked something strong in him, an emotion he did not fully understand. However, it was her strength that had spoke the most strongly to him.

She had not succumbed to her emotions, even after receiving such undoubtedly upsetting news. Instead, she had collected herself, and remained calm. Even insisting on seeing him to the Embassy, a tenacious trait that was both irritating and endearing. And what had followed was a fascinating discussion on both Earth and Vulcan's current events. He had been greatly pleased at her interest in his home world, and doubly so when she displayed a intimate knowledge of their politics and culture.

However, his emotional control was sorely tested when they had reached the Embassy, her announcement that she was leaving to join the Enterprise in their mission to locate the Xindi had greatly...annoyed him. The whole conversation had rousing his ire, as well as long forgotten emotions from his youth, from before he mastered his emotions. She had proven herself a stout politician and diplomat, skillfully turning his own argument against him. And admittedly her knowledge of the Vulcan clan system was impressive, for an alien.

He more then anyone, was aware that for a Vulcan his emotions were far more...easily brought to the surface then most. Many said it was from living among Humans for so long. However, he was unsure. But regardless, the point she made did evoke his understanding. But he couldn't shake the feeling of annoyance. He had been irritated she would be leaving. And Vulcan's do not get irritated.

The time, just recently, when the Enterprise had returned to Earth after a year in the Expanse. He had found himself inwardly surprised at his reaction when he had heard the first reports on the number of casualties the ship had sustained. He had immediately checked the crew manifest, putting aside an important report to the High Command to do so. Unease stirring disturbingly in his breast until he found her name, and found her status was still currently alive and well. Greatly troubled by his reaction he had immediately enveloped himself in rigorous meditation, hoping to purge himself of these unwanted feelings.

However, he had found himself unprepared for seeing her again. He had also been surprised at his reaction to her. When he had heard Captain Archer mention her name, he had looked for her at once, an indescribable sense of contentment coming over him when he found she was there, and had only eyes for him. Her gaze roaming over his, her expression one of relief and...happiness.

This female, this woman, had been ...pleased to see him again, even admitting to it. Later, when she had brought in his tray, her reaction to his state of dress, having removed his Ambassadorial robes had been telling, he could sense her tension, her surprise, her scrutiny.

But what he hadn't been prepared for was her scent. While hers had always been particularly pleasant, when she had halted in mid-step, clearly eying him, it had increased in potency, the smell becoming spicy, heated. Even now however, he was unsure of it, human women were vastly still a mystery to him. Had it indeed been arousal? Or simply a biological response to a surprising situation? She defiantly gave him much to ponder.

His scientific mind had been intrigued as they had talked over an early morning meeting, after having found her in the Mess Hall. He had been interested despite his original disapproval of the mission, to hear first hand of her experiences in that vastly unknown region. However, they had had their first disagreement over the possibility of time travel, both in the case of the aliens on ancient Earth, and of the ship meeting their descendants in the Expanse. The possibility of time travel had not yet been proven. A case in which he had been insistent, however, she had only laughed and told him that they might as well: "Agree to disagree." Quite a logical viewpoint, for a human.

It was with much discomfort that he recalled the next time they had met, when he had regained consciousness after being interrogated by Commander Shran. His mental discipline had been sorely shattered, he had felt pain, anger, frustration,...and fear in such raw and powerful forms that it still deeply disturbed him. Yet another reason why his people suppressed their emotions, Vulcan emotions had always been a chart of extremes.

When he had woken, it had been from a deep, and thankfully dreamless sleep. He had quaked inside, his mind with turmoil, half remembered emotions, images, some from the Torture session, others were a strange patchwork of other moments in his life, suppressed feelings, memories. It had been overwhelming. For a brief moment, before he found her, anxious, and relieved above him, he had been lost, drowning in the violent sea of his own thoughts.

He had reacted without thought, seeking comfort instinctively. And had taken her hands in his, grounding him...anchoring his thoughts once again. She had soothed him, and unknown to her, he had borrowed her control, letting it slowly mend his own battered mind.

But what he remembered most of all was her support, her care. The softness of her skin in his, the way in which his hands swallowed hers, and of course, the familiarity of her scent.

It seemed as though, at every turn, this woman confounded him, caught him off guard, attracted and intrigued him. And he was not a man who was easily unbalanced. However, she was not unwelcome, in fact as he had already mused, he enjoyed her company immensely. She was intelligent, intriguing, strong-willed in both mind and body, and undeniably attractive.

He was momentarily surprised by this thought, pausing in the act of rising from his chair. Did he really find this human attractive? The answer was immediate, yes. And logically, if one inspected the course of his own thoughts, even in this single evening, it was obvious that his 'feelings' went much deeper then a simple attraction. And even stranger, he realized that this notion did not displease him.

He could not recall having ever truly felt this way, even through the course of his one hundred and thirty years. He realized as he stalked over to the replicator, ordering a Vulcan tea, deliberately not ordering the Earth flavor of 'Jasmine' which had quickly become his preferred blend.

His first mate had been merely an acquaintance, an arranged marriage by his family. While they had developed an affinity toward each other, their bond had always been weak as it was never a true bonding. As humans would say, 'love' never developed between them. His soul had always yearned for that unrealized bond, a desire was that as deeply ingrained within him as his emotional control. They had largely lived apart, each devoting themselves to their careers, above all else it was a marriage of convenience.

After his mate had died, being the clan elder, he had chosen not to take a another mate. And since that time no female had interested him, he was content, yet incomplete, a puzzling paradox to be sure. But then she had appeared, and swept his entire being into turmoil. It would have been logical to simply refrain from contact with her if it had been as simple as a physical attraction. But no, it was much more. He felt the potential for a bond. The potential for...much more.

He moved out to his balcony, resting his arms against the cool metal of the banister, closing his eyes and inhaling the familiar fragrance of the Vulcan flowers in the gardens below. It was a heady mix, desert flowers blended with ocean air. A scent that had always acted as a calming agent for him. But today, no serenity descended.

For the first time in his life, he was unsure of his next course of action. Shifting slightly in discomfort it was about to turn inside when a noise below him caught his attention. In the moonlight, a human woman carefully picked her way along the meticulously crafted desert garden, pausing every once and a while to inspect a particularly interesting bloom.

Her hair was a startling blond, rivaling the color of any Andorian, and her uniform belayed her as a Medical Ensign. Her wonder was almost tangible, as she moved forward, wisely not touching the delicate flowers, but peering at them, and inhaling their fragrance with a curiosity that reminded him of himself the first time he had come to Earth. He watched as unknownst to her another figure approached. He quelled his surprise, letting only his eyebrow arch slightly when the form of his assistant, and young advisor L'Ras quietly materialized from the gardens shadows.

While young, and the newest member of his staff, L'Ras had a quick mind, and had all the makings of becoming a formidable diplomat. Soval had no doubt that in only a few decades L'Ras would most certainly hold a spot on the Vulcan High Command. Indeed, T'Pau herself had expressed a vested interest in L'Ras placement with him on Earth, seeing it as the perfect ground for his diplomatic career.

He had obviously been observing the young woman, and stepped up lightly behind her. "Good evening Ensign Avery." He said evenly, looking down at the crouching woman. However, his greeting and silent arrival had obviously startled her and she let out a surprised cry, losing her balance and was about to fall when L'Ras swooped down, catching her by her elbows to steady her, and helped her to her feet.

"Jesus L'Ras! You could give a girl a heart attack! She exclaimed, straightening her uniform once she was back on her feet, a rosy flush stealing across her face as he retracted his arms. "With proper medical treatment the risk of such an occurrence is minimal." He responded expressionlessly, not identifying her exaggeration. But she only smiled, "No, L'Ras it is just an expression, meaning you startled me is all." She replied patiently.

"Ah, of course. I apologize." He replied, inclining his head to her. "You are up late." She commented idly, leaning over to reexamine the flower she had been looking at before his arrival. "Vulcan's require very little sleep. I often walk the gardens at this time." He commented, joining her at the bloom.

"Well I am not tired." She replied. "Besides, I wanted to observe the midnight blooms that Doctor Gebhardt is always talking about." She commented, responding to his silence. Say, you wouldn't be up for a challenge tonight would you?" She asked, arching her brow humorously over at him as she stood up, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Of what kind?" He inquired, dusting off his hands. "Well I still owe you for that Caltoe game you had us play on Saturday. My brain is still sore from that." She joked, before her grin widened deviously. "You know...I have just the game." She replied with a victorious smile. "I think a game, that is both as illogical and as unpredictable as possible is in order." She said, as they both moved away towards the main compound. "L'Ras, have you ever played Poker?" She questioned, amusement still evident in her voice even as they moved out of his sight, and were swallowed by the darkness.

Soval remained at the railing well after they had left, pondering both his situation, and the event that had just transpired under his very balcony. Perhaps a relationship with a human was not as unattainable, and as impossible as his people believed.

Indeed it didn't seem as impossible now he mused as he recalled the their last meeting. She had been escorting L'Ras and himself from a interplanetary meeting with the Denobulans, Terrarites, and Andorians. L'Ras had deeply engaged him into a discussion of Denobulan politics, so deeply in fact that his keen ears didn't pick up the sound of the charging phaser. But hers did. Her voice, yelling for everyone to take cover, he had only just whipped around, when in a blink of an eye, before her body hit his, sending them sprawling to the ground, over her shoulder he saw the blinding flash of the phaser as it fired, sending a beam out directly for her.

She had shielded him with her own flesh. Taking the blast meant for him with no hesitation with nothing but acceptance and willingness. Her scream of pain awoke something deep inside him, and for a moment it had clawed like an angry sehlat, desperate to burst from his chest.

It was not a simply a sense of duty that had spurred her actions, he understood that much. The moment he opened his eyes, he looked up to see her hovering over him, his chest clenching as his saw a few thin wisps of smoke escape from the gaping hole in her uniform. Her eyes were unfocused, but he saw the emotion that escaped through them. Relief, pain, care...it all reflected from her eyes.

He couldn't imagine the pain she must have felt, it was obvious it had been set to kill, and without biological controls she would have felt every moment of that searing blast, and the feel of her flesh burning. But before he could even move to help her, she had crawled over, keeping herself up but her elbows, and inspected him, making sure **he** was unhurt. Brushing his sensitive ear with her bloodstained hands, an action she could not have known was reserved for bonded couples, a sign of deep affection, before she slumped to the ground, her strength leaving her.

Rational thought had fled from his mind, and he remembered how she had fallen. Her dark curls swinging forward brushing lightly against his fingers, and how the color had left her cheeks. He hadn't thought, for a moment his brain had stopped completely, and he called her by name, taking her into his embrace. He had crossed the carefully made barrier he had fashioned for himself, the line of professionalism that had kept them apart. But at that moment, he couldn't have cared.

L'Ras, unharmed as well grabbed the communicator from her belt at his command, a string of hurried Vulcan words in a roaring confusion of shouting human voices. He had then swept her form into his arms and they had pushed through the crowd, looking for a less populated area for the Enterprise to beam them up. Just before they were, he looked down at his light burden. Limp with unconsciousness, he was surprised when he noticed a single small hand clutching the sleeve of his robe in a death grip as though even in her unconsciousness she was at loath to leave him.

Once aboard while the medics moved to take her, he refused. Instead he set her on the bio-bed himself, backing away only a few steps and ignoring Phlox's inquisitive glance. He couldn't help but admire the doctors expertise. Amanda was wise to praise him. He asked only a few questions before sliding her into the Imaging chamber.

He remembered with startling clarity how her head had lolled limply as they turned her, the sound of the privacy screen whipping closed, and then the shearing noise of the clippers as they cut away the ruined uniform from her body.

He shook his head slightly, eyes still directed towards the spot his assistant and his acquaintance had disappeared from, still deep in thought. It was obvious that this dilemma was not going to subside, if anything it's effects were worsening by the day. As seen by his failure to mediate. He wondered idly, his controls slipping for a moment, if she indeed cared for him as much as he did for her. _Self doubt! Another human emotion! _ He inwardly scoffed, moving back inside.

Minutes later he was disturbed by the annoyingly insistent beep of a communication as it blared through his silent apartments, demanding his attention. Striding over, he scanned the alert. Seeing it was from Admiral Gardener, he slipped patiently into his ambassadorial robes. He emptied his mind, and collecting himself before switching on his console, his calm and passive face reflecting back at him in the near light before the call was connected. As Admiral Forrest would have put it, "Duty calls."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Star Trek Enterprise or any of it's characters. Do you THINK I would be here If I did?! So I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot or the characters. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor college university, yadda yadda yadda. I only own L'Ras, the Ambassador Soval's aide.

**Authors Note:** This story revolves around a Ambassador Soval and Corporal Amanda Cole (MACCO). I read a story with this pairing and thought it had a lot of potential.

Please read and review. I am excited to see what you all think. I am open to comments, advice, and constructive criticism.

**When Polar Opposites Collide – Proof That Even A MACCO Can't Anticipate Everything**

It had been three days since the communication from Star Fleet Command, and three full days of silence. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried. However, she had made good use of the time. Enjoying herself, doing very un-Star Fleet things, like dancing, drinking, and lazing about, and loving every minute of it. She **was **on vacation after all.

But no matter how many old friends she reconnected with, and how much fun she did have, her thoughts and dreams always came back to Soval. She had given up on referring to him as the 'Ambassador' now in her thoughts. It was apparent that she needed to figure out what was going on between them. The hardest part was actually figuring out how to do it. She doubted she had ever been more confused about a man in her life then she was now. Leave it to a Vulcan male to do that.

She wondered idly, if he felt for her as she did for him, as she inspected herself in her bedroom mirror. Adjusting her newly purchased bikini, smiling in satisfaction as the suit complimented her curves, the dark red fabric sensually mixing with her dark brown curls, and the shining gold loops that connected the cloth accentuating her tan. As she turned, checking the back, she watched in the mirror as her smile slipped for a moment when her traitorous thoughts slipped back to their last meeting and his cold brush off.

Sighing deeply she walked to the kitchen, casting a glance at the blank computer console as she went, in case a message had arrived while she had been out. Grabbing her suntan oil and sunglasses she made her way out into the humid beach-side air, where the sun was out in full force and there was not a cloud in the sky. "Computer!" She called, her voice carrying from the balcony through to the house. "Play Amanda's workout mix, on random, volume 14." She ordered, spirits lifting as a catchy beat began to play, echoing through the empty house.

Seeing nothing else to do but enjoy the sunshine, she slipped off her sandals and settled comfortably into her beach chair, figuring that her tan could use a little more work after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Star Trek Enterprise or any of it's characters. Do you THINK I would be here If I did?! So I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot or the characters. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor college university, yadda yadda yadda. I only own L'Ras, the Ambassador Soval's aide.

**Authors Note:** This story revolves around a Ambassador Soval and Corporal Amanda Cole (MACCO). I read a story with this pairing and thought it had a lot of potential.

Please read and review. I am excited to see what you all think. I am open to comments, advice, and constructive criticism.

**Authors Note #2:** Sorry that the last chapter was so small! It was one of those much needed segways that didn't fit anywhere else.

**When Polar Opposites Collide – Red Bikinis and Shirt Sleeves**

When she later thought of the moment through the advantage of hindsight, she never could concretely classify it, it was a strange blend of emotions and feelings. On the one hand it was fittingly ironic. The first moment she had let her guard down, finally allowing herself to relax...But on the other hand it was an interestingly fortunate occurrence. Whoever knew that a little red bikini would be such a catalyst?

After switching on her music and resigning herself to another delightfully uneventful day in paradise, she closed her eyes, letting the Hawaiian sun working it's soothing magic on her tense muscles. She could almost feel the heat sinking into her skin, feeling wondrous on her wounded shoulder, she hadn't even had to use the small kit of medical hypo-sprays Phlox had insisted she take with her for the last three days. It felt good to be back on the road to recovery...at least physically.

So soothing was the sensation that the sun and the soft beat of the music working in tandem, dragging her down into a thankfully peaceful slumber. She slept so peacefully in fact that she didn't hear the shimmering whine of the transporter beam, nor the questioning voices, musical in their native Vulcan, or the soft tread of cloth-bound shoes padding through the kitchen. Neither did she hear the accented voice calling her name, or the clipped command that ordered the music, a softly playing classic from the 'Beatles' off.

If she had been awake she would have seen how the two twin shadows temporarily blocked the sun above her as their owners peered out onto the deck before quietly stepping out. For a moment they simply stared, taking in the dark-haired beauty, curious eyes lingering over the red and gold looped outfit. The taller of the two's eyes widening, suppressing a strange thrill of arousal that tingled down his spine.

In fact she heard nor saw anything until he reached forward, his hand shaking her gently awake. The firm, but soft touch of the hand startling her awake, and for a moment she simply stared, looking through the darkened lens of her sunglasses, mouth open in surprise, looking up into the soft hazel eyes of none other then Ambassador Soval himself. His eyes unabashedly roamed over her form, still wide in surprise, but briefly tinged with a heated glimmer before both feelings were quickly suppressed.

For a moment she wondered if it was possible she was still dreaming. She blinked once, but there he remained, the same amused arch in his brow, the same elegant robes, the soft pacific winds ruffling his salt and pepper hair, brushing his hair over the pointed peaks of his ears. But the notion was quickly disregarded, as delicious as the image was.

_If this were my dream L'Ras wouldn't be looking over his shoulder, and he certainly wouldn't be wearing robes... _She mused sensually, before blushing a deep red, praying to any God listening that they wouldn't notice.

"Ambassador! L'Ras!" She nearly squeaked, suddenly all to aware of how little she was wearing as she scrambled awkwardly to her feet, not realizing that her panicked movements only accentuated her predicament. She cast her eyes desperately around of a towel before she remembered she hadn't brought one out.

Swearing under her breath, she resigned herself to embarrassment, crossed her arms over her chest and took on as confident and as professional air as she could muster. Bother Vulcan's seemed to have recovered by that point and greeted her. "We apologize for the intrusion Corporal, but Admiral Gardener thought it best that there be no official record of our location on file for security purposes." Soval explained, tone turning professional as his eyed focused on her face.

"Understandable." She commented. "However, if I had known he would send you here I would have dressed for the occasion." She replied with a smile, attempting to make light of the situation, suddenly aware that her crossed arms were pushing up her breasts enticingly. He arched an eyebrow, "Indeed." He replied, but she noticed the tension around his eyes relaxing slightly.

"I assume a transport will be along shortly?" She inquired, shifting slightly on her bare feet, feeling the slight sting of the hot balcony seeping into the soles of her feet. "Admiral Gardener has ordered one to arrive at 0800 of your hours." L'Ras replied promptly, inclining his head in her direction, his jet black hair already slicked to her head with the humid heat.

She smiled, "Well, lets get inside before you two fry." She commented, her eyes straying to Soval's face, licking her lips unconsciously as she watched the perspiration bead in his hair, the strands damp at his temples. "I doubt Vulcan's are used to the humid heat." She managed, quickly slipping inside and beating a hasty, but dignified retreat to her bedroom. Once there she expelled a great breath of air, leaning against the cool metal of the sliding door, trying to quell the frantic beating of her heart. She wasn't sure if she should be smirking or crying in embarrassment, and she wondered briefly if she might just do both.

However, she couldn't deny that however embarrassing their arrival had been, it had also been a fortunate one. She hadn't missed the look in his eyes, lust was a universal emotion. And it kept rising up, no matter how many times he suppressed it. She hadn't missed his heated stares, the way his eyes had been inexorably drawn down to gaze at her form, taking in her pert, ample breasts, the curve of her hips, the tanned soft strength of her toned thighs. A slow grin spread across her face as she slipped into a pair of cut-off shorts and a red sequined v-neck tank top, figuring that it was still hours before the transport was scheduled, and she was still technically on vacation.

When she re-entered the kitchen she found both Vulcan's looking slightly wilted, but still curiously surveying the living room. "You own this home?" Soval inquired, eying a holo-image of a group of grinning youngsters, the background of the ocean glinting in the distance. "Nah. We time-share with another family." She replied, gesturing to the image. "That is actually all of us together. They are close family friends." She continued, leaning in close to him, brushing his arm with her bare skin as she pointed them out, noticing with a little thrill that his breathing hitched slightly as their hands brushed together.

After she had explained what a 'time-share' was, gave them a short tour of the property, and got pulled into a heated discussion about the 'barbarism' of Earth sports over a jug of Iced Tea, she could hardly believe how fast the hours were passing. She came to find that the company of Vulcan's, at least these two in particular, were not as terrible as some made their company out to be. In fact, she was certain now, that the prejudice came from the fact that Vulcan's were excellent debaters. And though it was hard to make them see your point, they were at the very least open to new interpretations of their theorys once given a new viewpoint to consider.

Sometime later, after L'Ras had retired to a guest room to meditate, Soval came out to join her at the deck railing as she watched the sun slowly setting, staining the few wisps of clouds a brilliant red and orange. She turned to face him, eying his dark blue and white lined uniform, the top most button surprisingly undone. "I was wondering when you would abandon the robes." She commented, eyes lingering on the little patch of collar bone that was showing.

"It is ...humid." He allowed, clasping his hands behind his back, eventually breaking their heated gaze. "Vulcan's climate is much drier." He continuing, standing even more closely by her side. She leaned over the railing in a attempt to distract herself from his closeness, an act that suddenly brought her jean cut-off posterior into contact with his thigh, flushing she straightened abruptly, wondering for an insane moment if jumping off the balcony might have it's merits.

When she had recovered herself she managed to reply. "I would have thought you would have been mediating. We only have three hours till the transport." She commented, half curious as she asked, as to what might possibly keep a Vulcan from their rigorously meticulous meditation schedule.

He noticeably shifted before answering. "As of late, I have been having difficulty mediating." He said, pausing a moment before continuing. "It has been affecting my sleep patterns." He finished, frustration leaking into his voice. She sympathized with his plight, recalling her own sleepless nights, tossing and turning in her sweat streaked covers, only to startled herself awake with the half remembered feel of his hands running over her skin, the scent of his being drowning her senses.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I haven't been sleeping well either." She confided without really thinking, still caught in the recollection of her latest dream. One involving the very Vulcan in question deliciously naked and writhing in her grip as she rubbed the pointed peaks of his ears. And for a moment she wonder if their ears were as big, and as enticing of an erogenous zone as she thought.

"Oh? How so?" Soval asked, his head tilting slightly with his question. If she didn't know any better she would have guessed he was fishing for information. Her cheeks flushed as she met his eyes again, trying to avoid his question. "Do you dream?" She asked suddenly, finding a convenient conversation piece that would divert his attention.

"No." He replied, clearly unsettled till he reluctantly continued. "Only when I do not mediate." He replied, his voice turning soft at her shoulder, his closeness exciting her as she breathed in his spicy, foreign scent.

_God he was intoxicating. No man...no man had ever made her feel ... made feel so..._ Her train of thought was rudely interrupted as her brain realized he was awaiting her response. "What are they like?" She breathed, caught like prey in his eyes. He was silent for a moment, as if pondering his answer, but she knew better. She had come to know the smallest, most inconspicuous emotions that tended to surface on her face. He was off balance by her, unsure. Finally he surprised her by his answer.

"Lately...they have been rather...stimulating." He replied, his voice almost a whisper. They were standing so close now that she would feel his breath on her skin. The tension was so thick it was palpable. And suddenly she was struck with a realization that alone could have made her swoon. The attraction...the feelings between them were mutual. Amazingly...surprisingly...miraculously, he felt the same way. _Oh God_ She moaned, her voice reverberating around in her brain. All those weeks...months... a year of tentative friendship...it had all be gradually growing...to this! And to make matters even more confusing she was at a loss to determine what she should do next.

"Ambassador..." She began, her distracted brain trying to work through all the implications of his new knowledge. But before she could even form her next words, he cut her off, voice almost husky. "Soval." He insisted, his darkened eyes still holding her captive in his gaze. "I believe we are past such titles." He explained, responding to her questioning look, his hand coming up to rest on the railing beside hers, so incredibly close to her own that if she had moved her fingers even slightly they would be touching.

However he took her silence for hesitation and began to back-pedal. "That is if you wish-." He began tentatively, before she rushed to fill in the question. "No! Of course!...I never really liked being called 'Corporal' anyway ..." She replied with a nervous smile. "Your name is much more.. agreeable." He agreed. She couldn't help a grin, they were flirting...or as close as a Vulcan and a Human could get to flirting, it was surreal.

"Ever dipped your toes in a human ocean ...Soval?" She asked, letting his name come out like a purr, almost dripping from her lips like smooth molasses. In answer, he only shook his head, following her down the balcony stairs. "I will never understand the logic to some Earth customs." He replied stoically, watching with interest as they neared the surf, pausing as she slipped off her flip-flops.

She closed her eyes at the feel of the water rolling around her toes, sucking and swirling at her ankles, the warm water leaping and running up and around her. When she opened them again, he was looking at her closely, his expression unreadable, but his eyes swirling, darkened with unrealized feelings and emotions. And not for the first time, she marveled at his control. She eyed his feet, still in their shoes, placed carefully just before the damp sand, staying just out of the surfs eager reach.

She was suddenly struck by the memories of the time on the Enterprise when she had convinced him to try Chocolate cake. She grinned and looked up at him. "Come on...live a little." She said, letting her smile touch the corners of her eyes. The similarity of the situation was not lost on him, and he eyed her closely, before gracefully slipping out of the shoe. His toes crushing the sand gently with their weight.

For a moment she simply stared, watching as he took a tentative step forward, the skin of his feet, a pale bronze-green melding surprisingly well to the color of the golden sand. She sighed happily, sitting down cross legged on a dry patch of the sand, the water still tickling at her toes. Feeling him still standing behind her, she leaned back on her elbows, arching her head back so she could look up at him. Her happy frame of mind turned momentarily troubled when she saw a strange tension in his face. "The water won't bite you know." She attempted to sooth him, grin still in place as he meet her arched stare.

He didn't reply, instead determinedly folded himself to mimic her pose on the ground, seemingly careless of the sand under his clothes, his feet edging over to join her, tentatively...slowly, until the water rose to meet him, and he repelled a pent up breath.

Watching him she suddenly realized something that had never occurred to her before. "Soval...Vulcans are afraid of the water...aren't they?" She asked, watching her face as he turned to her, his posture stiffer then she had ever seen it.

"We do not fear **anything**." He replied simply, his voice tense as the water swirled around his ankles. "However...we are not...fond of it." He finished, his tone as dignified as an uncomfortable Vulcan could be.

There was absolute silence for moment, only the movement of the surf, swirling, crashing, and roaring at the rocks around them could be heard. That is until her laughter, musical and echoingly loud pierced the tranquility paradise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Star Trek Enterprise or any of it's characters. Do you THINK I would be here If I did?! So I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot or the characters. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor college university, yadda yadda yadda. I only own L'Ras, the Ambassador Soval's aide.

**Authors Note:** This story revolves around Ambassador Soval and Corporal Amanda Cole (MACCO). I read a story with this pairing and thought it had a lot of potential.

Please read and review. I am excited to see what you all think. I am open to comments, advice, and constructive criticism.

**When Polar Opposites Collide – Equal Ground & Sandy Toes**

For a man who claimed to dislike the water, he seemed content to 'rough it' for her, she thought with a grin as they sat together, watching the sun set, their conversation casual. Each knew they were skipping around the issue at hand, the thing between them. But for the moment, they both seemed content to distract the other, learning more about the other as time passed.

It wasn't till the tide began to come in that they both realized it was nearing the time to leave. It had to be only an hour or so till their transport arrived, and dinner was still in the air. He rose gracefully, and held out a hand, a human gesture he had adopted, for her to grasp. She looked up at him, letting him see her pleasure at his action before taking it. He effortlessly pulled her upright before she could even straighten herself. And as if by accident, the force of his pull brought her up and into his chest. Her other hand, the one not still captured in his came up, gripping his shoulder for balance, and as if by impulse his other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her in close.

It was so sudden, but the moment their bodies touched it was as if nothing else mattered but the feeling. She was suddenly hyper-aware of everything about him. The soft, but strong hold he still had on her hand, as though he was at loath to release it. The length of his body along hers, the feel of the strength of his shoulder under her fingers. The scent of him, a smell alien but pleasant reached her nose, tickling her senses alive with the strange coppery, spiciness of it. The feel of his warm breath on her neck, the sensation bring goosebumps of pleasure to erupt on her skin. Even the feel of the material of his uniform under her fingers felt...intimate...sensual.

Her breath came out in short, shallow gasps, her heart felt like she had just beaten Chang in five rounds of Racket-ball. Once her eyes met his, she found she could not pull them away.

"Soval..We need-." She began, only to have the words die in her throat, her train of thought forgotten as his hand tightened around her waist, pulling her even closer, his fingers capturing the belt loops of her jean shorts, as if to ensure she wouldn't slip away. It was a gesture so intimate that the thought alone made her shiver with a strange, expectant excitement.

They were so close together that she could feel every inch of him through the thin fabric of his uniform. Her fingers able to feel the very muscles of his arm, the leanly breadth of his shoulders. Her breasts crushed gently against his chest, the intimate contact exciting her nipples into hard points.

They were caught firmly in each others gaze, his eyes held her more effectively then any forcefield. She had never before felt the shear intensity of emotions as she did then. What was left of her higher thinking processes were struggling between action and inaction. For once in her lift she felt as though she was on potentially equal ground with a relationship partner. The mere thought both excited and intimated her.

But her heart, a organ working double overtime told her what her pleasure-hazed brain could not. If she had ever needed anymore confirmation that he returned her feelings, it was all laid open for her now.

While her voice seemed struck immobile her hand was bold. Slowly, as though she was afraid he might startle away...or as if the movement might somehow burst this marvelous dream-like scene, and she would find herself alone in her bunk at headquarters, alone..having imagined the entire thing. So...slowly, even cautiously, her hand came up, reaching up to caress his cheek.

She had never felt this feeling...so...so connected...aroused...excited...nervous. She delighted in that single touch. As soon as her hand touched his cheek, tiny tingles of energy zipped down her spine, spreading through her body like plasma fire from a phase pistol. She marveled at the feel of his skin under her questing hand, his skin was warm, much warmer then her own.

He arched his head into her caress. The movement similar to the pleased stretch of an earth cat. She watched as his eyes momentarily closed, the tension draining from his face. Emboldened, she let her thumb gently rub across his skin, delighting in the smallest reactions that were displayed. After a moment however his hand reluctantly left her waist and captured her roving hand. Undoubtedly attempting to regain a sense of control, but yet, still holding both her hands fast in his own.

She was almost startled when he did speak, having become accustom to the silence. "It is almost time." He finally said, his voice almost husky in tone, eyes still riveted to her own. "Hmmm.." She muttered distractedly as her hips inadvertently brushed into his own, her brain reluctantly beginning to shake off the pleasant haze that seemed to have fallen over them both.

The moment was effectively broken when the hailing beep of his communicator jarred the relative sea-side peacefulness. Reluctantly, and more then a little disappointed she pulled away, missing the feel of his body immediately as she stood aside, giving him privacy as she collected her sandals.

She had only just straighten when he joined her, slipping gracefully into his own shoes. "L'Ras is preparing evening meal, he is awaiting us." He stated, hands once again folded stoically behind him. "What? Really? I was going to do that!" She replied, chagrined, hands at her hips.

"Amanda, as I am sure you are aware, with your...extensive knowledge of Vulcan customs, you would know that the guests are responsible for preparing the evening meal." He replied, that small tone of snarkiness she had noticed and come to love since their first meeting coming back in his voice. She only grinned and let him lead the way back to the beach house, enjoying the sight of the tide slowly creeping up beside them, and his quiet yet stimulating company at her side until a thought occurred to her.

"Soval...what is he making? I only have Earth food." She questioned, half curious and half worried. "He didn't say..." Soval responding delicately, halting upon seeing her worried expression. "Is that a problem?" He asked, eyebrow arching.

She uttered a soft curse and took off at a light run across the sand leaving a throughly shocked Vulcan in her wake, unsure if he should follow, or maintain a more dignified saunter back to the house. However, if she had cared to look back she might have noticed his momentarily heated gaze as he admired the slightly revealing material of her shorts, which bunched up as she ran, revealing long lean legs, and slim but supple thighs.

As it turned out, she arrived just in time, bursting into the kitchen, startling L'Ras who was looking remarkably domestic with his sleeves rolled up, elbow-deep in cut vegetables. Thankfully the rest of the evening continued without incident. And the dinner table was quickly caught up in an enigmatic discussion about the logical usage of cooking with a heating element rather then with plasma power. However she was just as adamant that a heating element, though slower, seared certain dishes in a way that could not be duplicated with plasma. Using the dinner they had both ended up preparing as an example. She could have sworn the young Vulcan was just slightly miffed to have been initially bested by her superior knowledge of Terran heating elements.

Eventually though time continued it's enviable march onward and she excused herself to prepare for the mission. However, as she checked her gear, checking the charge on her phase rifle and phase pistols in her hard-shell pack, she couldn't help but think what might have happened if L'Ras had only waited just five more minutes before contacting them...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Star Trek Enterprise or any of it's characters. Do you THINK I would be here If I did?! So I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot or the characters. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor college university, yadda yadda yadda. I only own L'Ras, Ambassador Soval's aide. Otherwise, I unfortunately own no one or nothing. However I would definitely be interested in a time-share of Soval and Reed! HA!

**Authors Note:** This story revolves around Ambassador Soval and Corporal Amanda Cole (MACCO). I read a story with this pairing on the Internet some time ago, and having finally seen the entire series, I did some pondering and thought this pairing possibility had a lot of potential.

Please read and review. I am excited to see what you all think. I am open to comments, advice, and constructive criticism.

**Authors Note #2:** For those of you who are interested, I wrote another Soval-centered story before I began this one. It is a short piece called: **"Chaotic Harmony"** - If you are interested, I'd love your opinion on it!

**When Polar Opposites Collide – Plots at 30,000 feet & A Glancing Blow**

It wasn't until they left the surface that she began to get a bad feeling. She couldn't quite explain it, but that niggling, sub-conscious feeling she had gotten during combat many times before was simmering in her brain, demanding her attention. It was the kind of feeling that makes you turn around just in time to duck as the snipers bullet fires. The kind you just don't ignore.

However, she stayed true to her training and let none of her discomfort show, outwardly her face was as expressionless as the two Vulcan's sitting on either side of her. Silent and still as the transport skimmed along the skyline. The curt pilot had finally informed them of their destination as they had climbed aboard.

The location she had relayed had been set for a remote area in the Cascade mountains. She recalled from her own training days that the Henderson Alpha site was renown for their unique Deep Forest survival training. She had wondered even after take off why they would have a diplomatic seminar at a remote mountain training area, even one in which required such heavy security measures. Besides...it was the off-season no one would even be stationed there. However when she had questioned this, her concern only evoked a sneer from the pilot and a clipped statement about Star Fleet personnel never questioned orders.

She had noticeably stiffened at her implied insult and had been about to reply when she felt a broad hand press gently into the small of her back. She turned slightly and Soval only blinked back at her, the message however was clear, the argument was not worth it. It was strange thought, it was as though he had instinctively sensed her feelings...maybe she should work on concealing her body language better, she thought idly.

So much for her vacation away from daring secret missions and Vulcan ambassadors. She thought amicably, unable to hold back a small smile as she thought about how much had changed in only a few days. She had gone from trying to get as far away from Soval as she could get, to being caught in barely enough clothing to cover her more noticeable attributes, and even coming within a hairs breadth of taking that calm and collected Vulcan and kissing him senseless!

'_Yes, somethings wrong here...'_ She affirmed as she looked around the small transport. '_But what!?'_ She questioned herself, her frustration and unease growing. She let her fingers drum faintly over the phase rifle in her arms, listening to sound the pads of her combat gloves caused as they griped the metal, as she thought.

But the arched walls of the small transport weren't talking, and neither were the occupants. In fact...even for a Star Fleet ship and two Vulcan passengers, it seemed much to quiet. Or maybe she was simply used to Away missions on the Enterprise with Captain Archer and Commander Tucker...the conversations on those trips were always abundant.

Without shifting in her seat she let her eyes sneak a peak at her bench mate. He looked as regal and collected as ever, his splendid ambassadorial robes a rich burgundy and silver. It was hard to believe that just a few hours before they had been pressed so close together she had felt the very muscles of his chest. She shiver slightly in her seat as she remembered the warmth of his cheek, and his reaction from her simple, yet meaningful touch.

Shaking herself from her fanciful musings, telling herself firmly that there would be enough time later for them to work out their...issues, she turned back to the newest problem at hand.

Sparing a glance forward she eyed the back of the rude pilot. She was of a medium stature, if not a bit too thin, giving her face a pinched look. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a restrictive pony-tail, the sheer tightness of which rendering her scalp an agitated red hue that was clearly visible even from a distance through her thin hair. Everything about her screamed a hard-nosed, not a hair out of place officer. Even the way she sat in her seat, her very posture personified the dedicated, yet highly obnoxious personality most MACO's identified with Star Fleet.

Moving on she let her eyes consider the thin-lipped security officer opposite her. She found it curious that the thin, blond-haired man, who looked around thirty years of age was nervously sweating. Initially she had put it down to his short, and embarrassing burst of conversation earlier, where upon entering he had deluged her under a barrage of questions, punctuated with half-darted looked at Soval and L'Ras. At first she had thought that perhaps it was his first security mission guarding Vulcan's, but now doubt was stirring in her gut.

She shifted her weapon in her grasp, moving it to a more comfortable position. But the reaction of the security guard was deeply surprising and troubling. He tensed up, his whole body looking like it was about to spring up, wound as tightly as a spring coil, his hand twitching to his hip holster. The move did not go unnoticed by Soval and L'Ras either, she could feel the subtle change in tension from their bodies, the slight stiffening of their posture. _'Oh yes..something was seriously wrong here.'_

But while the people seemed off, it wasn't simply their strange behavior that put her hackles on edge. The whole situation was strange...off somehow. Maybe it was just that this was her first semi-secret mission..or maybe it was something much much more. Either way, it was grinding her nerves!

The trip continued much in this way, the tension slowly mounting, but leaving her at a loss as to why. She half wondered if she just being paranoid, and that it was just her nerves reacting to a slightly jumpy security lieutenant. But, on the opposing side, those nerves had always served her well.

Sometime later, the pilot curtly announced the assent sequence, calling for the nervous officer as she did, speaking to him quietly from the cockpit. She on the other hand was looking forward to the opportunity to get out of the stuffy transport and stretch her legs. The faster this whole diplomatic meeting was finished and over with was fine with her. This whole saga had been ripe with confusion, irritation, and unexpected surprises. She was simply looking forward to the rest of her vacation, and a long...talk with Soval...At any rate, they certainly had some issues to discuss.

She turned in her seat as the landing thrusters fired, echoing across the hull with a muted roar. "I hope you like the brisk mountain air Ambassador. The Cascade mountains are quite chilly this time of year." She remarked avidly, remembering her own youthful camping trips in the mountains near her hometown, which had been much similar to these. While the Hawaiian air was warm and magical, there really wasn't anything as earthy, brisk, and invigorating as the fresh cold mountain air.

"So Admiral Gardener has informed me." He responded somewhat dissipatedly, folding his hands in his lap as he adjusted his flowing robes. She smiled lightly as she stood, watching the tree line start to thin, and the complex coming into view. But only a few seconds later, her eyes were drawn back down to him, watching him behind her full lashes, enjoying one of the few rare moments she had had over the course of their friendship to inspect him without him noticing her stare. He seemed less tired and tense then she had ever seen him, she could have even wagered his natural green-tinged tan had darkened slightly under the Hawaiian sun. However, his eyes seemed to be caught in a perpetually shifting storm of thought and emotion, all cleverly hid of course...but somehow, she could almost sense it there, brewing and building...aching for resolution. And she couldn't help but wondering if she was the cause if it. In short order however she was caught in her stare, the look in his eyes as he swept his gaze down her form, resting heatedly at her face made a flush steal across her cheeks.

But contrary to her desire to look away and hide her embarrassment, she made herself stare straight back, her gaze just as heated and hungry. For a moment, they simply stared at each other. It wasn't something as mundane as a good-natured battle of wills, it was something she couldn't quite define..but knew it was important to show her resolve and strong will.

Finally, he shifted in his seat, his movement somehow causing her to move from one foot to the other, watching as an expression, too quick for her to define flitted across his face. Then, as if it had not been there at all, he cocked his head slightly at her, his eyebrow arched speculatively. _Oh yes...he was good._ _God help me, I am playing mind games with a Vulcan!_

They landed smoothly, not a jar or jostle from the landing could be felt. If she hadn't known any better she would have thought Ensign Mayweather was at the helm. She bent down to shoulder her hard-shell pack, eying the two officers with surprise as they rudely ignored protocol and exited the craft before the ambassador. The pilot exited without a word, not even sparing a glance back at them, while the jumpy Lieutenant was close at her heels, almost tripping out of the door after her.

She flashed an annoyed look at Soval, half rolling her eyes at the retreating backside of the security officer before removing the safety on her rifle, and motioning L'Ras back and leading the way out herself. "Alright." She muttered to herself. _"Lets get this show on the road."_ She thought firmly, already feeling the cool mountain air caressing her face, like the chilly hands of a lovers touch on bed-warmed skin.

_**-To the few reviewers who are anonymous! My thanks!**_

**Binawalburn: **_Thanks for your review! I update regularly. At least once a week. I work 10 hour shifts five days a week, and use my days off to type up or write the bits of the latest chapter! - As for the other part of your question, no. Unfortunately they never even met on screen. I think they would have provided a dynamic relationship to the show if the directors saw what I saw in them. However, I am playing on their personalities, and screen time appearances to create their personae. It is fun to connect them into actual on screen events! I hope you continue reading and reviewing._

**Gris gray****:** _Thanks also for your review and advice! Unfortunately my Beta's never last long. They all seem to become too busy or are too slow in proof-reading. Actually, my last one has seemed to have fallen off the face of the earth!_

**Viva:** _Holy cow..you definitely know how to make a writer blush! You rock! I hope I can continue writing to the same caliber._

**K:** _Hahaha! Your latest review made me burst out laughing! While I like L'Ras, he is getting in the way isn't he?_

**Kimberly****: **_I am glad you think so! Thanks for the review! I hope to see your comments on the following chapters!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Star Trek Enterprise or any of it's characters. Do you THINK I would be here If I did?! So I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot or the characters. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor college university, yadda yadda yadda. I only own L'Ras, Ambassador Soval's aide. Otherwise, I unfortunately own no one or nothing. However I would definitely be interested in a time-share of Soval and Reed! HA!

**Authors Note:** This story revolves around Ambassador Soval and Corporal Amanda Cole (MACCO). I read a story with this pairing on the Internet some time ago, and having finally seen the entire series, I did some pondering and thought this pairing possibility had a lot of potential.

Please read and review. I am excited to see what you all think. I am open to comments, advice, and constructive criticism.

**Authors Note #2:** For those of you who are interested, I wrote another Soval-centered story before I began this one. It is a short piece called: **"Chaotic Harmony"** - If you are interested, I'd love your opinion on it!

**When Polar Opposites Collide – Bloody Noses and Treachery in Central Command**

To say she was surprised would have been an understatement. As much as she had been on alert for anything remotely suspicious...as much as she had been on the cutting edge of her game, ready for literally anything, she had not expected this. No one had.

Thats why she never saw the fist that connected with her face, the sheer force of it throwing her backwards, as bursts of light flashed across her vision. Her face going momentarily numb with sensation, muddling her brain as she actually felt the force of the blow snap back her head, jostling her very brain in her skull.

Soval caught her, holding her protectively to his chest as she struggled to maintain her balance, letting her shock overcoming her for only a second before she shook herself, trying to regain her focus, using Soval as an anchor as she stood up in her own.

Thanks to her training only seconds had passed, and in those seconds, using her recovery as a strategy, she had observed her surroundings and taken stock of the situation. They were at the Henderson Alpha site alright, but it was not a diplomatic meeting they had arrived for...it was a set up!

How high the treachery went, she did not know. But what she did know was that they were in a world of trouble now. She shoved Soval back, shielding them both inside the transport doors, already hunched on her knees her plasma rifle aimed and ready. Withholding her fire only for the very reason that they were grossly out numbered, and the possibilities of escape were slim. She liked the odds better if they waited for an opening, for a more favorable situation. Just like on the battlefield.

They were surrounded by none other then the so called 'few remaining vestiges' of the Terra Prime organization. Other then the two in Star Fleet uniforms, the colors of Terra Prime offended the beauty of the forest landscape, close to twenty strong. They had formed a semi-circle around the transport, the complex, gray and imposing loomed in the background. Not a sign of life from it. She could already hear the cat-calls starting up. A commonly overused tactic of the undisciplined, disgusting masses. It made her sick.

"We are surrounded." She relayed, keeping her eyes on the situation outside, feeling both the Vulcans presence over her shoulder. "Someone get to the cock-pit, I will lay down cover fire till we can get in the air." She ordered, the last words barely off her lips when she felt L'Ras launch himself towards the cockpit, a muted flash of green-blue robes in the corner of her eye, moving too fast to be shot at as he flitted by the open hatch.

"L'Ras!" Soval called, as a few long seconds past. Already hunched over her, unzipping her hard-shell from behind and arming himself with a plasma pistol, their minds seeming to work in unison, he taking position above her, covering the gaps in her aim. "They have destroyed the navigation controls...thrusters...and locked out the engines!" Came the curt reply, calm and collected even in this tense situation. _Damn, sometimes she envied them._ She thought with a slight shake of her head, as she shifted slightly, catching sight of a movement from the far right of the transport. "2 o'clock." She whispered, wondering for a quick moment if he would understand her meaning before he moved, his body leaning into hers even so slightly, so she was now in the hollow of his legs, peeking out around the edge of the metal rimmed hatch.

"Did you really expect anything less Corporal?" Came a sneering disembodied voice as the cat-calls and shouts went suddenly silent. The voice chuckled then, as though throughly enjoying his own little joke. "Oh...thats right!" He continued, the voice obviously male, the tone tinged with his own private sense of humor. "You didn't expect this did you!?"

"And who are you? What business do you have holding us here? We are on a mission of a pressing diplomatic nature." Soval commanded, his voice steady, his tone broaching no argument. She spared a glance upward, and even from that quick look she understood just how much of a good intelligence officer and solider he must have been. He held a phaser like a veteran. His stance, one of authority and uttermost confidence, the same pose she had so often admired on Hayes.

"Ah. Ambassador Soval is it? I would recognize your self-righteous tone anywhere. Now do be quiet, you are interrupting my little chat with the good Corporal." He replied, his tone irritatingly nonchalant. As though he were merely sitting down to friendly chat, then holding them hostage, their lives balanced on the very outcome of the situation.

Without moving her head, she noticed L'Ras, still in the cockpit, digging through his pack. Removing a device, clearly Vulcan in origin. She met his eye quickly, silent communication running between them. To the outside if they had noticed at all, they would have thought she was merely surveying all the areas of her advantage point. However, she understood his quick gesture and gestured her own understanding, deciding to stall for time as L'Ras worked on their escape.

"Who are you?" She demanded, shifting slightly in her position, attempting to see their talkative adversary. "Just a simple fan Corporal Cole...I do hope I can call you that..I am, as I said, such a fan of your career. You have quite the impressive record for someone so young..." He mused, pausing as he obviously considered her. "And..as beautiful and vivacious as your personnel photo shows! More so if I may. Star Fleet had never put much stock in creating more flattering pictures for their databases. A real pity actually." He finished, another chuckle following his own words.

"You have me at a disadvantage...sir." She replied generously, gritting the words out from bared teeth, wanting nothing more in the word then to knock whoever the man was on his ass. "You seem to know so much about me. Yet I don't even know what you look like." She finished, tasting the copperish tang of her own blood as it continued to dribble down from her bloodied nose. Spitting out a stringy mouthful, swiping at the continuing stream with her already blood dampened combat glove.

The man was obviously still staring at her, and she saw the distorted shadow move slightly, as though the person changed had their stance. "Ah, I do apologize for that." He began, voice tinged with noticeable false regret. "As you no doubt experienced, my people have been a little on edge. Not to mention holding a lot of anger." He said, his voice light, and almost musical in quality.

"You know, I could always recommend a good shrink!" She shouted, temper getting the better of her. "Because insanity is the only excuse I can think of for this whole thing!" She finished, watching as a anger rippled through the crowd.

"Ah Ah Ah! Corporal! Thats not very polite!" Came the bemused voice again, as though he were throughly enjoying the game. "Not when we have gone to great lengths to ensure your comfort and safety."

She snorted, hefting her rifle more comfortably in her grip, feeling Soval slide down the wall slightly, his face pressing into her hair as he whispered. "L'Ras needs only a few more minutes. He has almost broken a signal out of the dampening field around this place. Our ship in orbit will have us in seconds afterwards." He relayed, his lips so close she could feel the tickle of his breath against her hair. '_Just keep the bastard busy girl!'_ She told herself firmly. Just a few more minutes!

"You'll have to forgive me if I disagree!" She shot back sarcastically, swiping her hand across her nose. The dull throb and slow drip of blood that followed, splattering on the deck plating below, a clear testament to her feelings. Shaking her head slightly, ignoring the dull ache she tipped her head up slightly to whisper to Soval.

"So much for the 'last few remaining terrorists'" She hissed angrily. Feeling him bend down slightly to reply, the warmth of his flesh radiating even out of his voluminous robes, combating the mountain chill.

"Indeed. I believe Admiral Gardener was misinformed." He replied softly, only loud enough for her to hear. She shook her head slightly, that squirming worm of doubt wriggling in her gut once more. "No...I have a feeling this goes much deeper." She whispered back. "A set up." She added, swiveling in her position as the shadowed figured moved again, the dieing daylight only aiding in his concealment.

"That is indeed a possibility. However, we should not make assumptions until we have all the fact." He replied, his logic impeccable. But she was in no mood for logic, and only shook her head, frowning as she thought. "No, It can't be that." She decided, almost thinking aloud. "It was Admiral Gardener who set up this entire thing...it was he who contacted me. An Admiral! Contacting a Corporal...and MACO Corporal even! It makes no sense..." She hissed, his face lowering further as he considered her words. "L'Ras also spoke to Admiral Gardener about this mission. It is indeed curious the Admiral chose to get personally involved in this matter." He replied. "I believe you are correct Corporal...He was the one who determined the coordinates." He responded, his voice a mere whisper in her ear, but his words clenching her heart in a death-grip.

Who to trust...? Who to believe? If Admiral Gardener might be working for Terra Prime...Who is to say who was on their side and who wasn't!? Hell...For all they knew Captain Archer and the Enterprise might be in on it too! She abruptly stopped herself there. _'Hold it sister! Don't be an idiot. It wouldn't...couldn't ever be the Enterprise.'_ She told herself firmly, internally ridding herself of such ridiculous thoughts. But still, the basic thought remained...if they could not trust Star Fleet, who could they trust!?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Star Trek Enterprise or any of it's characters. Do you THINK I would be here If I did?! So I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot or the characters. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor college university, yadda yadda yadda. I only own L'Ras, Ambassador Soval's aide. Otherwise, I unfortunately own no one or nothing. However I would definitely be interested in a time-share of Soval and Reed! HA!

**Authors Note:** This story revolves around Ambassador Soval and Corporal Amanda Cole (MACCO). I read a story with this pairing on the Internet some time ago, and having finally seen the entire series, I did some pondering and thought this pairing possibility had a lot of potential.

Please read and review. I am excited to see what you all think. I am open to comments, advice, and constructive criticism.

**Authors Note #2:** For those of you who are interested, I wrote another Soval-centered story before I began this one. It is a short piece called: **"Chaotic Harmony"** - If you are interested, I'd love your opinion on it!

**When Polar Opposites Collide – Talking Shadows and Bad Memories**

After a pause their conversation continued, the mans annoyingly superior tone blaring rudely through their heated whispering. "Ah, but Corporal Cole, surely you know that at anytime during your flight, I could have given Mr. Corbin and Miss Maria the order, and you wouldn't have been able to get your gun up fast enough." He purred, over confidence practically oozing from his open trap.

"Besides." He continued. "You would be dead right now if I didn't have a vested interest in keeping you alive." She felt Soval stiffen behind her, obviously incensed. "Just what do you hope to accomplish here...Mr...?" Soval finally questioned, giving her the chance to check on L'Ras progress as he held their attention.

"Ah, well Mr. Vulcan, there is really so much I would like. So much I would like to accomplish here. However, I am a realist, and unfortunately, merely a smaller piece to a much larger puzzle." He replied dramatically, his shadows arms gesturing grandly into the air.

She quickly came to realize that the man was obviously in love with the sound of his own voice. He seemed to take great delight in their conversation. Speaking like a man reveling in his control, wielding it like a man used to power, and all too used to being obeyed. In other words a man desperately in need of a reality check. She only hoped she lived long enough to give it to him!

Half-ignoring the mans inane, self-effacing chatter her eyes cataloged the situation, her trained eye picking up the smallest details, her brain analyzing probabilities and scenarios as fast as she disregarded them.

There was close to twenty armed Terra Prime terrorists ringed about the transport, all looking nervous and disturbingly trigger happy. Their only saving grace was the level of disorganization among the group. They lacked discipline...cohesion. They seemed to operate more as individuals then as one fighting unit. This was the first thing you learned in basic training that was pounded into you...the phrase of "Every man for himself" was an idea that had no business in the MACCO's.

Every single battle scenario that was created, operated in tandem with the buddy-system. From the very beginning of boot-camp cadets were taught that your partners, or other mates lives were more important then your own. A perfect squad operated with everyone watching everyone else's back. But this group moved individually, even the distribution of weapons differed from one person to the next.

She eyed the building next, and her thoughts were quickly confirmed. The diplomatic meeting was never intended to be held here. The Henderson building in the distance was still locked up, she could even see the off-season protective force-fields still in place, even from across the clearing.

There could be little doubt now, it had to be set up. For a moment Admiral Gardener's face flashed through her minds eye, his rudeness, his haughty and disconcerting expression... '_The Bastard!'_ She muttered, '_How long had he been working with Terra Prime?'_

Forcing the anger from her mind, she moved on to re-examining the terrain. It was both a blessing and a curse. To their front, right, and behind, as far as she could tell they were surrounded by dense wilderness. However, to their left the clearing stopped dramatically, and from her limited vantage point, sloped steeply downward. And it was clear, from the muted roaring that reverberated in the clearing, that it came to meet a river. A large one if her ears weren't deceiving her.

Alternative escape plans zipped through her brain. It was obvious that their choices were limited , but she had never been in a situation that hadn't been solvable. _'Think!'_ Her brain screamed. They had to somehow get outside the transport and get to the tree line without getting shot. The trick was how? It was easy enough to escape into wilderness, set the tricorder on her hip to dampen their life signs, set up decoy life signs and the like ... but getting there seemed to be an entirely different matter.

"What I wouldn't give for a few plasma grenades." She said through clenched teeth, causing Soval to raise his brow at her. "You do carry stun grenades." He pointed out quietly. "Exactly. **Stun**...not **explosive**." She replied moodily, missing his momentarily amused expression as she poked her head around the door again, now somewhat confident it would not get blown off...at least not yet.

"You know Miss Cole, we are much alike you and I." He began, his voice raised a desable, as if he could sense he was being ignored. "Both soldiers, simple saviors of our world. Both so largely uncredited for our sacrifices." He sighed dramatically, pausing as if lost in thought. She had to stop herself from retorting, an insult balanced on the tip of her tongue, but she swallowed it, retaining her professionalism by a thread.

"Well, who ever you are, if you know we are so alike, you will know that I don't like games. So, stop playing! Either tell us what you want, or let us leave!" She commanded, her voice coming out strong and steady, while inside her brain was on red alert.

"Ah! Haha! Now there is that fiery woman I have heard so much about!" He crowed, the sound of clapping hands echoing in the clearing. "But to answer your question, unfortunately I cannot do that." He replied, his voice a barely maintained simper, malice seeping inexorably into his tone.

"You see, since your Captain Archer and the Enterprise crew made our plans for the Martian array impossible, arresting our leaders and all that nonsense, it is Starfleet and their inability to realize the truth. The truth about the dangers of non-humans that have driven us to more...rather uncivilized methods." He related, falling silent as two more shadowy figures joined him, the babble of partially hushed voices following.

Using their inattention Soval turned to the cockpit, snapping something in Vulcan, the words strange but melodious to her ears. L'Ras responded in kind, his voice distracted as his fingers nearly flew on the Vulcan device, attempting as he did, to muffle the noise of the now beeping device.

"Less then five minutes." Soval whispered. "They are just establishing a lock now." He finished as L'Ras flitted over to join them, the thick cloth of his robe doing little to cover the beeping. "I don't think we have five minutes." She replied, watching as the crowd noticeably tensed, and yet more shadows appeared by their captor.

Finally the mystery man again broke the silence. "Corporal, I am afraid the time for trading pleasantrys and witty remarks are over. So, in the interests of saving time, I will cut to the chase." He began, voice now deadly serious, not a hint of sarcasm or merriment to be found in his tone.

"The two Vulcans are to serve as example for all other aliens on Earth. They are to be publicly executed on live tele-vid." He intoned, his shadow stepping slightly away from the others grouped around him. "A warning for all his kind. Vulcans, Tellarites, Andorians, and Denobulans alike."

"It is time Earth abandon its dependency on off-world means and consolidate on our own planet. We are the unheard voice of Earth, we know what has to be done." He continued, his head nodding as if he was somehow agreeing with himself, the people ringing around him standing straighter, inclining their heads with him as if it were some insane rallying phrase. She could barely stand it! The two who had driven them here, the curt pilot, the nervous security officer...how could no one at Command have noticed!?

"Starfleet's explorations and alien contact has only hurt our world!" He began again, tone morphing into one of barely contained rage. "They have brought death, danger, and destruction upon us! Starfleet's _exploration_ has made us vulnerable to alien attack. The Xindi, Suliban, Borg, and countless others. The price was over **Seven million lives!** But does Starfleet heed this sign!? **No!**" He raged, seeming to have to pause for air before continuing.

"But the prices we have paid have not always been so apparent. Alien contact and immigration has resulted in a loss of jobs for our own hard-working citizens." "And of course..." He paused, voice turning harsh and accusing. "What good are our...'allies' if they choose when and where to help us!" He spat angrily.

She stiffened, barely able to hold her tongue through his tirade. She had never heard such utter shit! Anger coursed through her veins, burning like a bitter acid. To know that her own people still carried such prejudices made her ill. They had worked so hard, so diligently to create a world of harmony and extend it out into the stars...But yet their own people, as few and as insane as they were had taken their discrimination to the next level.

And what burned her was they were proving the Vulcan's right! They had argued that humanity was too young, too unstable to travel the stars. And here we were..proving them and all their logical bullshit right!

She chanced a glance back at Soval, trying to gage his reaction to the man's tirade. She turned to find his face as impassive as ever, but his eyes slitted as he fixed the hidden man with an imposing stare.

"Even now." The man continued, his tone still angry, but his voice going softer. "The other diplomats are being taken hostage, their guards killed. Their example will serve a greater purpose. It will serve to deliver the message that the citizens of Earth will no longer stand for alien violence, invasion, or exploitation." He stated, oblivious or uncaring at her startled exclamation. "No!" She breathed. _The Andorians! Tellarites, and Denobulans! Three out of four of their most prominent allies! _In spite of herself, she sent up a quick prayer, hoping against all the odds that they were in a far better situation then them.

"We do this for earth! For the good of our planet and for all it's citizens." He finished, ending his maniacal speech with a neat little finish, as though he had practiced the words too many times in his head.

She snorted in disbelief, deliberately shifting her position at the door frame, cocking the re-charge on her plasma cell in a clear showing of her feelings. "Two minutes." L'Ras whispered, voice as collected as ever.

"However..." The man continued, his voice slowing as though he were just now considering something. "I feel we can work out...some sort of arrangement." His voice rang out, his words confusing her. "What? You'll let us all go?" She questioned disbelievingly.

"Oh my dear girl no!" He chuckled dryly, the sound carrying across the clearing, an expression of mirthless laughter leaving his lips, a sound as cold to the ear as their mountainous surroundings. "Your Vulcan charges will of course have to die. They are the very purpose of this little gathering." He related, his tone changing yet again to one similar to a parent scolding a petulant child.

"But I think however, that you and I can work out some...other type of arrangement for your...well being." He decided, his voice practically oozing a tone of such insincerity that it made the little hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Soval shifted slightly behind her, his hand closing firmly on her shoulder for only a second before moving away restlessly to hang by his side again. She didn't even have to turn around to sense his disturbed mood. It was as though the thought of her being handed over to their shadowy adversary troubled him far more then the loss of his own life.

But, ever mindful of the passing minutes she attempted to keep him occupied. "How...generous." She allowed, sarcasm creeping noticeably through her tone. "Isn't it though?" The man agreed enthusiastically, ignoring her sarcasm completely.

"My superiors believe you are a lost cause...too brainwashed into following orders to turn to our side." He related, continuing hurriedly when he noticed her angered facial expression. "I however, am not so closed minded. I am, as I said, quite...intimate with your file... You would be a great asset to our organization." He said winningly, quite obviously peering at her, gaging her reaction. When she did not rise to the bait, he upped the stakes.

"Tell me Corporal..." He asked slyly. "Who is taking the place of your friend, Rachel Velera on your cross-country backpacking tour you both planned for this summer? Will you simple cancel your plans? Oh I know how much it took to arrange that amount of leave...Does her death mean so little to you that you continue to serve and protect the very aliens that refused their aid to locate and destroy her killers? Is serving a race of emotionless, self-righteous...aliens the proper way to preserve her memory?" He questioned bitingly.

She sucked in an audible breath, his words cutting her deeply as memories of her best friend rose unbidden to the surface, a thick black cloud of hate and anger following in it's wake. "One minute." L'Ras whispered, cutting though the angry memories, and her slightly maniacal fantasy of tearing this calculating, horrible man from limb to limb.

"Now that all that dirty business is out in the air. I will have your answer now. To serve your country, or die a traitor." He commanded, voice once more hard and bold."Thirty seconds." Came a hurried whisper as L'Ras settled in close to their sides, almost hovering over her as Soval held his weapon steady, a strong presence on her right side.

"Oh you'll have my answer!" She shouted, the anger and disgust ripping through her tone so strongly that the shadowy man stiffened, and the 'soldiers' nearest her re-gript their weapons. She tossed back her dark pony-tail, getting to her feet in one smooth, graceful movement. She maintain her lock on the man. Her plasma rifle charged and at ready, her posture perfect, her expression hard, yet seeped in emotion. So much unlike her two stoic faced companions.

She let the group take in her posture for a moment before she spoke, defiance written over every millimeter of her skin.

"If I die here, I will not be the traitor. It is you and your whole organization that are the traitors. Traitors to Earth...Traitors to your own race!" She stated, continuing on despite the furious reaction that rippled though the crowd. "You embody everything humanity has striven to shed for countless decades, like xenophobia, hatred, and deceit. Starfleet is not just making enemies in the galaxy, we have made countless friends! The Andorians, Denobulans, Tellarites, and even the Vulcans are just a sample of our closest allies. Have you so quickly forgotten the Andorian's assistance in destroying the second Xindi probe? Or Ambassador Soval's aid in quelling a war between Vulcan and Andoria? One that Earth would have been likely drawn into!?" She questioned harshly, letting her gaze fall on every man and woman in the rag-tag crowd.

"Humanities future is in the stars. Starfleet **is **making new opportunities for our growth, safety, and prosperity with every race they come across. But it is you, and other like you that hinder this, showing to our allies that we may not yet be ready to be equals with them in space. It is you that ruin all we have worked for!" She continued, chest heaving with the sheer force of her emotions.

"You make me sick." She spat, falling silent again as she strove to hold her anger in check. It was people like this that soiled Rachel's memory, people like this that insulted the memory of her fallen MACCO mates, and her the dead Starfleet crew members.

"Five seconds." L'Ras intoned, turning to look at her when she fell silent, a veiled emotion flitting across his face, far too quickly to be identified. But it was Soval however that broke the silence. "Perhaps." He began quietly. "Perhaps it is you who should have been the diplomat." He replied, leaving her with a half smile as she tried to figure out of he was attempting a joke or not, as with Soval it was often hard to tell.

"Not unless you want you fellow diplomats killing each other halfway through a meeting." She muttered darkly, eying the shadows angry movements, watching as the little group surrounding him once again converged, huddling in close together for a barely hushed discussion. "One second..." Came L'Ras voice, this time his voice almost tinged with anticipation.

She couldn't contain the grin as that familiar tingle of a transporter beam excited the air around her, and the equally familiar hum thrummed through the cabin. It was only a half a second before the beam caught them that she heard a panicked voice riping through the hushed silence of the clearing.

"Commander! It's the Vulcans! They are breaking through the dampening field with a transporter beam! We are loosing them!" The shadow man ran to the side of the yelling solider, shoving him out of the way as he feverishly worked the makeshift control panel. "Get them back." He screamed, the calm and collected tone of his voice leaving him entirely as he saw his quarry dematerialize in front of his eyes, yelling orders at the top of his lungs as the soldiers ran forward, advancing on the transport.

She knew only a few blessedly silent seconds of nothingness before her molecules were yanked back and she rematerialized back in the transport, stumbling slightly with the force of the beam. Feeling Soval slam into her from behind, the force of the redirected beam knocking them off their balance.

Unconsciously, they grabbed for the other, lending each the comfort of their presence and their centering force of balance. But Soval moved his hand up to grip her shoulder as well, as if to reassure himself that she was still there. It was then that they realized something was missing. They whirled around, searching the interior of the cabin, but L'Ras did not rematerialize beside them. They were alone.

"Sir!" The panicked voice came again, yelling to be heard over the confused babble of voices that echoed all over the clearing, melding in with the unorganized crowds of soldiers, half of them milling around, waiting for instructions, the others still advancing on the transport.

"We got them back! The woman and the older Vulcan!" The man at the controls accounted hurriedly. "The Vulcans got the aide! We can't penetrate their shields!" He finished, turning to face the menacing shadow of the hidden man.

"Increase the dampening field by two levels! Keep them from penetrating the field...We have what we came for." He announced, satisfaction almost dripping like syrup from his lips.

She looked from Soval to the oncoming horde, the unique ringing beep of their phasers charging was distinctly audible, even above the chaotic yelling in the background.

"Oh Shit..."

**A/N:**** A big thank you to all my reviewers. Especially Callalil27, whose review couldn't have come at a moment timely moment.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Star Trek Enterprise or any of it's characters. Do you THINK I would be here If I did?! So I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot or the characters. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor college university, yadda yadda yadda. I only own L'Ras, Ambassador Soval's aide. Otherwise, I unfortunately own no one or nothing. However I would definitely be interested in a time-share of Soval and Reed! HA!

**Authors Note:** This story revolves around Ambassador Soval and Corporal Amanda Cole (MACCO). I read a story with this pairing on the Internet some time ago, and having finally seen the entire series, I did some pondering and thought this pairing possibility had a lot of potential.

Please read and review. I am excited to see what you all think. I am open to comments, advice, and constructive criticism.

**Authors Note #2:** For those of you who are interested, I wrote another Soval-centered story before I began this one. It is a short piece called: **"Chaotic Harmony"** - If you are interested, I'd love your opinion on it!

**When Polar Opposites Collide – A Less Then Conventional Escape**

Plastering herself against the wall, she peeked around the corner, feeling Soval's chin ghost over the top of her head as he mirrored her action. Both eying the deteriorating situation as it unfolded all around them. She cursed extensively under her breath, no doubt giving Soval a wealth of new Earth curse words to add to his already extensive language repertory.

They were in deep shit now. There was just no other way to put it. They were trapped in a hover transport, surrounded by twenty very angry, and very jumpy guards, whose sole intent was their capture and untimely death. She would have to thank Soval later for getting her into this mess she thought sarcastically, wondering just how she had gotten herself into their situation...As if taking a phaser blast for this man wasn't enough? She thought with a internal smile, still finding humor in the tense situation. Hell, she was a MACCO after all!

Quite suddenly a thought came to her. A half-formed, fledgling thought...but an idea regardless. It was simply a stray thought, something she had overheard Lieutenant Reed discussing with Chang in the gym. A technique he had used to free Commander Tucker while aboard the Romulan chameleon stealth vehicle. That technique merged into her own plan, her brain moving at warp speed as the scenario played out in her mind. It was risky...dangerous...and probably wouldn't work...but it might just do the trick.

The shadowed man seemed to have finally found his tongue, after shouting himself horse he had fallen into a simmering, but subdued silence, waving away anyone of his equally as shadowy colleagues if they dared to approach him.

"You have no where to run Corporal!" He called, tone smug. "Come out now, slowly. And I can promise your death will be a quick one." He declared, a dangerous edge entering his voice. "How generous." She muttered, swinging off her pack, unzipping the hard shell as she reached in for his last remaining plasma pistol, shoving her two regulation stun grenades into Soval's unprepared arms.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, still trying to maintain his stance by the door and balance the grenades in his grip as he watched as she activated a spare plasma cell, connecting it to the one already snapped to her pistol, cranking up both charges to the highest setting before shoving them both in the cock pit, as far away from them as possible.

"An explosive charge? Ingenious." Soval commented, his eyebrow arched as she rejoined him at the door. "I'd say we have less then three minutes." She stated, ignoring his questions in lue of their current predicament. "Follow my lead. Once we get out, toss the stun grenades at a ten o'clock and two o'clock direction. Then run like hell." She commanded as she zipped the back pack up, slipping the straps over Soval's broad shoulders. "Here take this, it floats." She replied, already moving on to check the charge on her plasma rifle.

"Is throwing ourself into a water filled ravine strictly necessary?" He questioned, obviously not pleased at the prospect of getting wet. "It is if you want to live long enough to tell me what a stupid idea this was later." She replied firmly, eying him steadily, as if daring him to challenge her expertise.

"This is not-" He began, before she cut him off, her tone broaching no argument. "Soval, you are going to have to trust me on this one." She affirmed, meeting his stare evenly. "We can argue when we are dead." She finished, sticking her head out of the transport quickly, making sure the soldiers were still in relatively the same position.

As she turned away however she was stopped short by his hand once again gripping her shoulder. For a moment she had to stop herself from automatically shaking it off, so deep was she in the zone, her brain dwelling solely on the task at hand.

But for once, the Vulcan beside her was not, and if she had had the time to ponder it, she would have realized the significance of it. "And you?" He asked, indicating to the floatable pack strapped tightly to his back, concern and discomfort flashing across his face as quickly as a lightening strike, before his perfect, emotionless mask slid back into place.

Understanding, she gave him a reassuring smile, her own hand hesitating for only a moment before coming to rest atop his, reveling it his heat. "Don't worry I'll be right behind you." She said, squaring her shoulders, her voice raised so it carried over the mounting whine of the charging phaser bomb.

"Once you are in the water, let the current carry you past the view of the clearing, then head for the tree-line." She ordered, her hand slowly slipping off his own, deliberately letting herself indulge in the hardness of his chest as she slowly let the hand trail down his chest as she let it fall. She gave him a half-smile, noticing the feel of his skin tensing under her fingers at the contact, and how he seemed to instinctively stand straighter.

"All we have to do it get past the reaches of their dampening field, then either the Enterprise or your ships will eventually locate our bio-signs." She related, bending down to tighten the straps supporting her boot knife, only just catching his nod of assent as he quickly swung off the pack, shedding his splendid, but bulky robes, letting them fall carelessly to the floor, leaving him in only his thin dress uniform.

She was counting off the seconds in her head, awaiting the perfect moment, calculations and scenarios still running rampant in her brain. But it wasn't till she scanned the situation outside again that she realized something profound. **This was it**. She realized suddenly, that 'do or die' situation Hayes had told her about. The situation where the enemy holds all the cards and you are left with naught but your skills and your balls. The one moment where it all relies on you, and you alone.

Despite all her training she could not help but let the smallest shiver of fear and pressure course up her spine. This was her moment, to capture it, or let it slip. Once again, this man, this strange, alien, intoxicating, infuriating, stoic, and equally as hiddenly passionate man's very life life was in her hands.

"Lady luck, please don't desert me now." She prayed. Shaking out her cramped muscles slightly, she gazed back at the man, remarkably silent as he returned her stare. After meeting his gaze for a moment, as turned back to face the front once more, and taking one last steadying breath, she brought her plasma rifle up, finger light on the trigger.

"This is it!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Star Trek Enterprise or any of it's characters. Do you THINK I would be here If I did?! So I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot or the characters. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor college university, yadda yadda yadda. I only own L'Ras, Ambassador Soval's aide. Otherwise, I unfortunately own no one or nothing. However I would definitely be interested in a time-share of Soval and Reed! HA!

**Authors Note:** This story revolves around Ambassador Soval and Corporal Amanda Cole (MACCO). I read a story with this pairing on the Internet some time ago, and having finally seen the entire series, I did some pondering and thought this pairing possibility had a lot of potential.

Please read and review. I am excited to see what you all think. I am open to comments, advice, and constructive criticism.

**Authors Note #2:** For those of you who are interested, I wrote another Soval-centered story before I began this one. It is a short piece called: **"Chaotic Harmony"** - If you are interested, I'd love your opinion on it!

**When Polar Opposites Collide – A Fiery Leap Into Oblivion**

Somehow, for some reason that she could not even begin to define, Lady luck, the nefarious and shifty old girl she was, blessed her once again, lending her the golden touch as it were, if only for a moment, but leaving her with an invincible high.

Patience won out, and the perfect moment was upon them. The shadow man was in the middle of uttering yet another threat when his aide, his tone once again mirroring mounting panic cut in.

"Commander! Sensors are picking up rising plasma levels in the transport! Levels reaching critical!" He called, working the portable console feverishly, turning to his leader for instructions. Seeing her moment she cut in, she added her own voice to the growing symphony of voices.

"It was the transporter working against your dampening field!" She yelled, letting a tone of false panic seep into her voice for dramatic effect. "It started a cascade reaction! We can't shut it off! It's going to blow!" She screamed suddenly, making sure she was clearly visible as she pretended to hurl herself away from the cockpit, as if to shield herself from the pending blast.

It played out exactly as she hoped, they fell for her bluff. Sure the explosion was imminent, however she didn't say when, creating through her actions the idea that it was only seconds away.

Their ever shadowed adversary took the bait, hook, line, and sinker! Hesitating for only a moment before bellowing to his troops to take cover, his shadow going linear as he hit the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, her brain picked up the flash of a balding, brown haired crown before the body rolled back into the shadows, once again shielded from view.

"Go!" She cried, shoving Soval out of the door with her, their legs lunging in tandem as they practically flew from the crippled transport. They emerged into the clearing admits a rolling mass of chaos. Half the soldiers had either heeded the order to take cover, or were in the process of doing so. While the rest were caught in between, some turning to face them, caught unprepared by their sudden entrance, others already taking aim.

_Virtually flawless..._Half their force distracted, _we might just get out of this in one piece!_ She thought distractedly, snapping off a shot at the nearest solider, one already taking aim at them. As the disorganized rabble began to fire, she turned, protecting their back flank as they made for the ravine.

"Now!" She yelled, seeing the perfect opening for the stun grenades as she flipped herself sideways, taking out a woman aiming at Soval. Watching out of the corner of her eye as the grenades flew through the air, flawlessly on target, the explosive force as they detonated tossing her thick ponytail back into her face, her skin tingling as the edges of the wave barely missed her.

"Just six more meters." Her brain screamed. "Hold on for six more meters!" They ran together, virtually side by side. Soval easily matched her pace, his movements perfect, mirroring her offensive stance. To any casual observer one would have never known it had been over fifty years since his last active mission.

He handled a phaser as if it were an extension of his hand rather the a tool to be used. His movements were smooth, calculated, graceful. It was almost more like watching an artist creating then a man firing. She could help thinking it was a pity he had went to politics, the man was a natural. Despite being in the mists of battle, the sight of him lunging behind a boulder, ducking a blast, then rolling lithely to his feet once again to take out his shooter couldn't help but send a few tingling shots of arousal down her spine.

Her moment of inattention however caught up with her, and suddenly, quite suddenly in fact, she found herself yanked to the ground, almost flipping over a covering boulder with the strength of the motion. She had only just hit the ground, the breath whooshing out of her in a punishing rush as her chest slammed to the rocky ground, when a zinging phaser blast glanced past, the burning beam passing directly through the place where she had been standing.

For a moment she could only look up, her plasma rifle still held fast in her grip. Breathing raggedly and looking up into the concerned face of her Vulcan savior. Her head practically in his lap as he scooped her effortless into his embrace, ducking around the boulder to let off a series of shots at their pursuers, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist, cradling her limp form.

"Amanda! Are you hurt?" He inquired, voice raised admits the firefight. She shook herself, attempting to clear her head of the dancing black spots that seemed to be doing some sort of perverse type of tango inside her rattled skull. She propt herself up on her elbows, watching as phaser blasts flashed overhead, smelling the acidic tang of burning in the air, and tasting the pulverized rock dust on her tongue as their meager cover was steadily being chipped away by the neon green beams.

_'Damn the man was strong!' _With a single hand he had basically catapulted her over an entire boulder with virtually no effort on his part. A whole squadron of Vulcan soldiers must surely be a sight to behold she mused briefly, rolling her wrenched shoulder tentatively as she checked for damage.

She sucked in a slow breath, deliberately schooling her breathing, knowing the risk of hyperventilating due to the over oxygenation of bruised lungs. In answer to his worried question she rolled to her left, rifle at ready as she snapped off a few warning shots at the distantly moving figures, watching as Soval did the same to her right, moving away only when he realized she was all right.

She couldn't get over their harmony, their cohesion. It was as if he could almost anticipate her movements, understand her unspoken thoughts. She soon doubted a mission with a different partner, even the highest trained MACCO could be pulled off as smoothly.

"Have you been keeping track of the time?" She asked, the words gritting through her teeth as she swiveled around, senses tingling as she ducked back around their boulder, missing the attacking shot by a hair before turning back to take out the shooter, finding this one to be too easy, the man not even ducking, standing out like a sore thumb in the middle of the clearing.

"Less then two minutes till detonation." He replied, voice punctuated by a pause as he evade a beam, then easily popped back up, a strangled cry signaling he met his target. She turned back, eying the nearby ravine, they were so close she could only see where the raw earth met the misty air. So close to escape she could literally taste the water on her tongue. "We can make it!" She affirmed, eyes raising just in time to catch a solider Soval had missed, creeping steadily up at his right.

Acting without thought she flung herself over him, using his hunched back as a leveling platform, her shot sizzling through the damp air, talking the rather beefy man in the chest with a grunt of surprise, his gun slipping out of his suddenly nerveless fingers, becoming a strong testament to his closeness as it clattered with a mutedly thud, coming to a stop only centimeters from their boulder.

He shifted beneath her, upsetting her precarious perch and sending her sprawling rather gracelessly across his spread legs. The awkwardness of the position was not lost on her, but she grinned up at him regardlessly, unable to hold it back as she took in his face. His normally perfectly flawless features were ruffled, his hair tousled the wind and light mist from the rapids below had blown his hair up in tufts at the front, and had rain-slicked it on the sides, the darkened strands plastered wetly to his head, giving the curve of his pointed ears a more defined point, in her opinion virtually begging to be caressed. A dark streak of muddied earth ran across his forehead, smudged slightly, as if it had come from swiping a hand across his face.

She couldn't decide whether he looked sexy, cute, or both...Now those were two distinct words she never thought she could possibly use to describe a Vulcan. Not that they weren't an attractive race, because lets face it, on a whole most Vulcan were the virtual embodiment of good health and rather god-like looks. It was the whole lack of emotions that usually threw people off them, finding them sometimes hard to get close to, or find common ground with. But with Soval those two words seemed to somehow fit perfectly. As there he was, looking straight back at her, his eyebrow arched questioningly as phaser blasts singed the air above them. It would have all been hilarious if their situation hadn't been so dire.

The seconds ticked by rapidly as they scrambled to a crouch behind their cover. This was something she had not planned on, her strategy had banked on them using the element of surprise and distraction. But now since they had halted, trapped mere meters from the edge, stuck behind a collection of boulders, the element of surprise had past, and more and more soldiers were joining their comrades in the sport. Apparently they weren't too picky now about how they wound up dead, just as long as they did!

"Any bright ideas?" She called, wincing as a cloud of rock shards was blasted over them, the tiny fragments stinging their skin, peppering them with paper thin slices as they blew by. There was a pause as he let off two shots over the boulders in response, ducking in a flash to rest on his elbows as he peered around his side of the rock, eyes alert for his next target.

"None that are forth coming." He replied, his voice calm and even. "However, it is not logical to remain here." He added, eying their close proximity to the edge before swiveling back to the direction of the transport. Either way they were quickly running out of time.

Their options were slim indeed. If they stayed the explosion would surely kill or severely injury them. But if they left the relative shelter of their rocky shield the chances they would be shot down in mid-flight were just as high.

Steeling herself, she knew there was only one choice. Take the chance. "I think we can make it." She said, snapping off a few shots to keep their enemies busy. He turned to face her, searching her face for a moment before nodding. "It is logical to try." He allowed, inclining his head to her.

"Ha!" She grunted, reaching to her far left to take out another shooter, entirely ignoring the startled cry that followed. "Logic doesn't have anything to do with it! It's all about determination and pride. I'd rather die trying then give these dead-beats the satisfaction of taking me out from behind a few rocks." She retorted, earning herself an arched brow. Together however, they maintain their balanced crouch. "Thirty seconds." He muttered, a slight edge becoming evident in his voice as the seconds became slim.

She turned to meet his gaze, his eyes a deep hazel, the color somehow much brighter then she had ever remembered. She grinned back at him, nodding, knowing without asking what it was. Every solider had it, it didn't matter if they had been retired for five years or fifty, even the lowest ranking grunt could tell you. There was truly nothing better then the adrenaline-like rush of combat. The feeling of your blood rushing, your heart beating so loud you can feel it pulse through your whole body. The feelings that course through you... God! It made you feel so alive!

Of course he would ever admit to it, he'd never say aloud those feelings, all the ones his race considered to be too taboo to express. Such feelings were considered to be too strong, too heady to even taste. But she did not need to hear his admittance, she could see the same emotions that stirred in her own eyes, broiling in his.

_'Perhaps'_ She thought. _'Perhaps Vulcans really aren't so different from us after all..._She pondered mentally, having to immediately grin at the thought, visualizing the expressions on Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reeds face if they could have heard that.

Squaring her shoulders she took in another breath, tasting the acidic tang of expelled plasma on her tongue. The familiar taste steadying her. It was time to make the call. "On my mark, we will make a run for it." She decided, clasping her hand on his shoulder. "We will have to lay down cover fire as we go." She finished, trailing off slightly as she noticed his features softening.

There was so much that needed to be said between them, and such little time to realize them all. Doubt flashed through her mind, regrets...She wondered for a moment in something akin to despair if they would ever have the chance to explore what had developed between them. This strange, wondrous, terrifying, heart-stopping thing...

Soval however reached forward, slicing neatly through her doubt, her despair, and her uncertainty. It would have looked impossible, ridiculous even to anyone observing them. There they were nearly surrounded, hunkered down behind a few pock-marked boulders, plasma blasts flying overhead. They should have been on the highest alert, trading blasts with their approaching enemies, facing death with a grim smile and heavy heart. But instead for just a moment, their phasers went lax in their grip, their eyes committed only to the other, their rapidly beating hearts took on a new tempo, one not related to the tense situation around them.

He extended his hand, letting it rub across her cheek, caressing her face in a way she had never felt before. Never before had someone touched her with such feeling...such emotion. She could feel the alien heat of his hand seep into her pores. Cautiously he rubbed an almost timid thumb gently over the softness of her parted lips. Reflectively she returned his intimate gesture, letting her fingers trail along the smoothness of his face, tracing his cheekbone, delighting in the simple sensations that zipped through her fingers.

His fingers seemed to emanate his higher heat, she could almost feel it, spiking into her skin as his fingers traveled upward. His traveling hands halted at the arch of her eye bone, skimming curiously over the taunt skin until, quite suddenly, something blossomed in her mind. For a moment, a few brief seconds in reality, but endless hours in her mind, a light, a spark winked into life. She could see it in her minds eye as clearly as if it were playing out in front of her as the grim scenery of war that surrounded them.

Her eyes met his as she heard his startled gasp, his fingers suddenly tensing on her face. For a moment she sensed an overwhelming rush of emotions, the force and feeling somehow inheritantly different then her own. She could only bob in the consuming swell, struggling to crest a wave of surprise, astonishment, confusion, and hope.

Somehow. For some reason that she could not even begin to define, she knew almost unconsciously that it was him. After a moment, that spark...became bold once again, flitting through her mind like a hummingbird at a flower for nectar, seeming to sink into her very core, alighting parts of her body to flame that she had never known she had. She became confused, unable to tell his emotions from hers until they became one, one all consuming mind of...of...feeling.

_'God, did he have emotions!'_ For that moment, time seemed to hold still, as though father time himself held his breath. But reality would not be denied for long. They were spurred out of there revive by the horrendous cracking sound of their boulder splitting in two, finally bowing under the pitiless assault of their perusers.

They broke apart, their hands suddenly hovering in the air beside each other, no longer connected together by flesh. Her head spun, the spark...or he...had winked out of her mind, as though he had never even been there to begin with. She felt empty...and unwhole in a way she had never before experienced. She vaguely registered that they were both breathing hard, breath coming in panting gasps. He looked back at her, his dark eyes sweeping over her unfocused gaze, her trembling body. The emotions that passed over his face were unveiled for a moment, and if she had been more alert, she would have noticed the sheer surprise, hope, and desire that played across his face as clearly as the sun leaps from behind the clouds on a warm summers day.

"Impossible..." He whispered, his eyes boring into her sharply, as though if he looked hard enough, his questions would reveal their answers across the tanned expanse of her face. Finally, he almost shook himself, reluctantly pushing aside his turmoil and questions, his phaser once again coming up firm in his grip, returning in few warning shots.

Yanking her up by the elbow, he gave her a fierce shake, attempting to break her out of her pensive state, it only took a moment of hanging almost limply on her knees that she broke out of her daze, shaking herself almost like a dog, attempting to loosen her minds hold on her.

She couldn't find the effort to speak, it was as though she had been drained somehow. She felt such a profound amount of exhaustion that she swayed dangerously as she attempted to stand alone. Soval was having none of it however, as though he could sense her situation. He wrapped a supporting arm around her waist, yanking them both forward.

His voice rang oddly in her ear, and it took a moment to fully understand his meaning. "Now!" He yelled, as they moved forward, her feet dragging despite her best efforts to run with him. Turning slightly in his grip, she did her best to lay down cover fire, the targets going down regardless of the haze that filmed her vision.

Then, quite suddenly, with no warning, her feet met nothingness as they leapt into the air. And she was suddenly released into this strange plummeting vertigo, the damp mist of the rapids below soaking her skin, and her eyes fluttering closed before she even noticed she was falling.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Star Trek Enterprise or any of it's characters. Do you THINK I would be here If I did?! So I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot or the characters. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor college university, yadda yadda yadda. I only own L'Ras, Ambassador Soval's aide. Otherwise, I unfortunately own no one or nothing. However I would definitely be interested in a time-share of Soval and Reed! HA!

**Authors Note:** This story revolves around Ambassador Soval and Corporal Amanda Cole (MACO). I read a story with this pairing on the Internet some time ago, and having finally seen the entire series, I did some pondering and thought this pairing possibility had a lot of potential.

Please read and review. I am excited to see what you all think. I am open to comments, advice, and constructive criticism.

**Authors Note #2:** For those of you who are interested, I wrote another Soval-centered story before I began this one. It is a short piece called: **"Chaotic Harmony"** - If you are interested, I'd love your opinion on it!

**A/N #3:** In response to the last reviewers less then stellar review. Who, **by the way**, I must ask...**Who peed in your corn flakes today man?** Phew! - Regardless of the lack of manners, I do realize that like anyone, I do make spelling errors. Therefore, this chapter is triple checked for grammar and the like. Hopefully it is better. PS: I did research this story, and the site I found spelt that word you mentioned in the manner in which I put in my story, so blame the lovin' Internet dude!

**When Polar Opposites Collide – Confusion through Another's eyes**

He had never known such utter and complete confusion in all his life. His repeated attempts at achieving inner balance had failed, he could not even retain the image of his meditation candles in his mind. Instead his brain was full of whirling pictures, a jumble of images and emotions so foreign they could not possibly be his own. He did not have to think, he knew instinctively that it was her, a faint stream of consciousness enveloped in himself, alien yet familiar. It happened with no warning, as he was swept away in an arching spiral within his own mind, his shattered biological controls struggling to find the strength to rebuild his inner shields as a halt storm of emotion threatened to drown him.

It was the most particular sensation. While inherently similar to his mind-meld with the dieing embassy guard, where he saw the memories through his eyes, the feelings and emotions that accompanied these images were drastically different. As though he could feel the exact emotions she had had the moment those memories were made, and he soon found himself deluged in emotions he had never felt, and feelings he had never allowed himself to fully express.

He saw through her eyes their first meeting, feeling her annoyance and amusement at his rude dismissal, watching as his formal robes whipped expressively through the door to his quarters. Then most bizarrely, feeling the smile that spread across his...no her face as the doors swished shut. The images dissolved in a jumble, re-ordering themselves like a child's puzzle into a memory he did not recognize. This time the feeling was profoundly different, fear and anxiety trickled into his mind, and he could feel his heart beat double. He watched as the image reformed to show the training room of the Enterprise, the viewpoint strangely skewed, as if she were listening from above as a whispered conversation that took place below. He could not hear the words, but he recognized her reaction to them, and the scene melted away to show the Enterprise bridge, the picture barely coming into focus before the memory began to play out. He watched as Ensign Sato, the communications officer from the Enterprise spoke, her lips moving but no sound reaching his straining ears, and he was forced to only observe as her eyes darted from the blurred computer console beside her to the person in front of her.

Finally the roving eyes paused long enough to read the news reports, and quite suddenly he found himself reading about the embassy bombing and realizing the concern she felt was for him as the paralyzing panic faded when they read together that he was alive.

As the memories continued he came to know the extent of her sense of duty and loyalty, and the hidden pain she still carried for her lost friend and comrades. He also came to fully realize her feelings for him, there was a dark flaring passion, a warm and soothing comradeship, there was even a sense of comradeship and familiarity. As he continued to dig deeper he found that there was also affection, even frustration...It was all there, all displayed in a strange collection of images, colors..shades.. even tones.. all with dark gray confusion weaved together, connecting throughout her mind like a multi-hued tapestry. _'So...this was what it was to be human...'_ He thought distractedly, attempting to make sense of the bursts of distraction and color. But somehow, he found he was not surprised to find such strange, harmonious chaos within..it was fitting for their species.

So confused and distracted was his mind that he almost missed it. There was something else, a small glowing bud buried deep between the twin tendrils of choking doubt. In spite of everything, how illogical it was...how unnecessary...he moved his essence forward, nudging aside all else, and like casting aside the weeds from a growing bulb, he carefully uncovered the passionately glowing spark.

The moment the last hindering tendril dissolved under his patient ministrations, the result was something akin to an explosion, sending his mind reeling backward. Unsure if he should retreat or welcome the burst of sensations and images he paused, and his moment of indecision submerged him in the growing swell.

It was indescribable, something that alone hardly surprised him as he rarely let emotion affect him. But this...this was different. It filled him, satisfying some strange dusty part of him that he had never realized was empty. In flashes he saw the memories, each washing over him with all the warmth of Vulcan's desert sun, and with all the passion her people so ardently expressed.

He saw them in the Enterprise sickbay, watching through a dim haze through her eyes as his hand came forward, gently releasing her curls to hang free about her face, feeling how she felt in that moment. The tenderness, the passion, and surprise...Then, looking down at himself, sprawled on the marble floor of the Public transport building, feeling her concern, her care for him as she leaned over him, broken and bleeding, but caring only for him... Her feelings as pure and true as he had first believed, but the depth of the emotion staggering even him.

Then moving on to looking up at himself from her deck, watching through the veiled lens as he took in her form, demure in it's unsuspecting innocence, yet provocative in what her clothing revealed. The memories continued to flicker past as he experienced them, an unsuspecting, yet somehow not unwilling observer to her innermost feelings.

_'Impossible.' _He whispered, his mind still rebelling as he slowly regained his fractured control, his logic returning and joining a growing symphony of confused voices that rose and crashed down inside him.

_'Had a bond truly been initiated? How? Why?'_ His mind questioned, theory's and half formed hypothesis' raced through his brain. While he had never experienced a true bonding he knew almost instinctively that somehow...the very beginnings of a bond had been triggered. And despite his logic a small but bold voice echoed in his mind, hastening to add that this mere fledgling link was far more then anything he and his first bond mate had ever shared in over a decade of marriage.

He mentally shook himself, knowing that as important and momentous as his thoughts were they were facing a predicament far more dire. And so, his biological controls fell back into place, the throbbing spark that marked her place in his thoughts was carefully shuttered, ebbing the endless flow of distraction to a mere muted whisper.

He blinked several times, as if simply stirring from a deep state of meditation, his brain and body immediately alert. Amanda however was still dazed, her bright green eyes unfocused, her mouth slack, her head bowed as she attempted to shake off the after affects of their incidental meld.

Gathering her to him, he supported her as they made ready to make for the ravine. But just as their sheltering boulder split, finally submitting to the endless assault from their perusers, he couldn't help but admire the strong, beautiful creature in his arms. And this time even his logic agreed. _'A logical...and worthy mate...' _A small part of him whispered, and for a moment, he could not deny it's logic.

But he hardly had a moment to ponder this revelation, as they fled from their cover, his arm still tight around her waist, the cool warmth of her pressing into his skin had turned his skin so hyper-sensitive that he could actually feel the difference between their flesh. Feeling her subtle warmth and smoothness against him.

Logically, the odds were against them. Every ratio he had considered indicated the same slim chance of survival, but Amanda, even half conscious spurred them forward regardless of the odds. Covering their back as Soval half carried them to the ravines edge.

His cloth bound feet had barely launched them off the edge and into the air when his keen ears heard the split second moment of silence, the calm before the chaos, before the world around them exploded into roaring flames and piercing screams.

Soval had only a moment to catch a view of the roaring rapids, and jutting rocks that awaited them below, before his inner eyelids slid shut, shielding his eyes from the blast, his brain going blank as gravity carried them both down into it's punishing, dead-weight embrace.

**Evcake: Thanks for your reviews! I am so glad you are enjoying my story. Also, what is: "There is no sin but ignorance" ? Is that a Star Trek Enterprise fic?**

**K: As ever, thanks for the review, you rock on!**

**Jo****: thanks so much for the review! I am super happy you are enjoying it! Stay tuned, there is more on the way!**


	16. Chapter 16

Hello Everyone!

First let me apologize for getting your hopes up for a new chapter. But I thought it would be better to get you all up to date, and not leave you hanging as to the status of the story.

So, to business: **A NEW CHAPTER IS ON THE WAY!** Don't fear, I am having way too much fun with this story to abandon it...trust me. However, I did need a brief break to think of the stories direction and during that break I came upon an excellent idea for a _Star Trek Deep Space Nine_ one shot. So, I just finishing that story up before I return to this fiction.

Let me stress that your reviews and private messages mean a lot to me. They have been very helpful and sweet! I am beyond excited that so many people like this story!

So, stay tuned and reviewing...And expect another chapter in about a week or so!

Hugs,  
The Readers Muse


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Star Trek Enterprise or any of it's characters. Do you THINK I would be here If I did?! So I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot or the characters. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor college university, yadda yadda yadda. I only own L'Ras, Ambassador Soval's aide. Otherwise, I unfortunately own no one or nothing. However I would definitely be interested in a time-share of Soval and Reed! HA!

**Authors Note:** This story revolves around Ambassador Soval and Corporal Amanda Cole (MACO). I read a story with this pairing on the Internet some time ago, and having finally seen the entire series, I did some pondering and thought this pairing had a lot of potential.

Please read and review. I am excited to see what you all think. I am open to comments, advice, and constructive criticism.

**Authors Note #2:** For those of you who are interested, I wrote another Soval-centered story before I began this one. It is a short piece called: "**Chaotic Harmony"** - If you are interested, I'd love your opinion on it!

**A/N #3: I am back! Dum dum dum! I missed you all, and I definitely missed Soval! (Wink!)**

**When Polar Opposites Collide – Numb Limbs and Rekindled Hearts**

She knew the blissfulness of nothingness for only a few short seconds before consciousness returned to her with all the subtlety of an exploding photon torpedo. She hit the water with punishing force, and for a moment, all she could see...feel...and sense was blankness, a blinding flash of nothingness. As if hitting the water had entirely overloaded her body with stimuli and her brain, in that fraction of a second ceased to function. But in less time that it would have taken a humming bird to flutter its wings just once, painful reality came rushing back.

A lesser person would have scummed to the sheer force of the fall, but she fought for consciousness with all the tenacity, strength, and sheer determination of a Klingon, tying desperately to fill her bruised lungs with air as she forced her eyes open, unable to suppress a cry as the hypothermic temperature of the water stung her skin.

Rushing rapids and flashing scenery offended her vision as the water pounded her body. It felt as though the water was attempting to pull her asunder as she swirled in the currents, to rip her apart and claim her as it's own. Struggling to stay afloat she spluttered as the water roared over her head as she was carried down over a small rocky waterfall. The water was bitterly cold, her waining brain recognizing that the river was likely glacial fed...Her survival training screamed through the fog was the rapidly blanketing her mind. Hypothermia..She knew she only had minutes..A deadline on life, accurate likely down to the minute.

She scrabbled at the rocks as they passed, but her numb fingers could find no hold on the slick stones. It was all she could do to simply stay afloat in the raging water, the current sucking her legs out from under her every time she attempted to find her footing.

Like a rebounding echo of sound, her memories replayed in her mind, returning from the far corners of her mind, pelting her psyche with emotions and memories. "_**Soval!**_" The scream that echoed in her heart, tore from her lips in a wrenching cry. Twisting her head she searched the roaring river in vain, unable to see much beyond the white crested swell. A hazy memory played out in her brain, the moment before she lost consciousness she remembered them fighting their way to the edge, his face expressionless as he fired, but his eyes roiling with emotion.

She remembered the feel of his hand as it had wrapped around her waist, and remembered again how it has tightened around her as they has launched themselves from the edge, his strong hand both supportive and protective at the same time. He had been there, a distinct presence at her side...and then suddenly he had been gone...vanished...leaving her alone when she hit the water.

Reflexively she latched onto the first solid thing she rammed into, gasping for breath as her nails dug into the slimy moss of the small boulder the currents had crushed her into. But she found she didn't even have the strength to pull herself up on it, it as if the the water was draining the very life from her limbs. So instead, she anchored her legs around the boulder as best she could, the water that was up to her chin streamed out her long ponytail in a dark-brown curtain behind her, the currents swirling the strands together in a murky tangle.

With a deep breath she spat out a mouthful of water, gagging as she choked. She could barely feel her fingers as she half-hefted herself up on her elbows, the drag of the current pulling her weakened legs from around the boulder, dragging her combat boots along the rocky river bed behind her, leaving her hanging precariously from the boulder as the strength drained from her arms.

Struggling to regain her hold as the waves threatened to pry her from the rock she raised her head above the swell. "Soval!" She cried, her voice echoing in the rock canyon. Coughing up water, she looked around wildly, panic flaring in her breast as her limited area of vision refused to reveal her Vulcan charge.

His calm, collected voice did not return her cry, and the jutting rocks around her weren't talking. Still trying to locate him, she looked around, analyzing their surroundings even as her eyes searched every rocky cranny, desperate to find him. The shore beckoned from her either side, each side presenting rocky deadwood beach that gradually disappeared into a thick, mountainous swath of forest. But the vision was beguiling in it's innocence, as while the distance to this haven was short, barely six meters away, reaching it seemed near impossible. Her training and experience told her that much, she didn't have the strength to swim against the rapids, and if she stayed where she was, latched to her rock like a leech to a warm human leg, hypothermia would soon claim her as it's own. _'Time! She needed time!'_

Gritting her teeth against the pain that throbbed through her body, she shook her hair out of her eyes. "So cold..." She muttered absently, her breath coming out in a plume of fog, her teeth chattering violently.

_'Where was he? He had to have made it..' _She thought wildly, digging her fingers into the lichen-spotted boulder. _'He had to..no had had to! He was with me right up to the cliff...**God dammit!** Soval! Where are you!?' _Her brain screamed as these thoughts and more ran rampant in her frantic mind as she hoped to god he still had her floatable combat shell, unable to rid herself of the image of Soval struggling to stay afloat in water in which he could not swim, and water that was likely too cold for his warm Vulcan blood..biological controls or no.

She had to act! She had to do something! She **needed** to do something. And for once both her heart and her training were in a agreement. So, steeling her nerve she braced herself against the boulder and with a wrenching movement, struggling against both gravity and the sucking currents she twisted backwards, half-throwing herself back to reach another rock half a meter behind her.

She cried out in pain, and in a twisted sense of triumph when she slammed into the the jagged rock, wrapping herself around it, nearly mindless of the pain as she gasped in relief, resting her cheek against the coal black rock for a moment as she gathered her strength.

She had not rested for even a moment when she wrenched herself up, alarm bells practically clanging in her brain as she realized just how great the temptation was to simply close her eyes and rest for a moment. With a free hand she slapped herself about the face, unable to hold back a distressed cry when she found she could hardly feel it. _'It's another effect of the hypothermia...__**STAY AWAKE COLE!**_' She told herself furiously as she tried to shake away her disorientation.

Gritting her teeth she braced herself, looking behind her for her next target, focusing all her determination on reaching the next boulder. _'He had to be here!' _ She had made it four rocks farther down the river, the mocking echo of her voice just finishing it's repeating cry of his name when she heard it. The sound was faint...the noise distorted by the distance and the rivers rushing roar, but her heart latched onto it. It wasn't much..but it was hope. Turning she threw herself backwards, not even noticing the sudden sensation of warmth as a jagged branch pierced a leg that could no longer feel, leeching a thin cloud of crimson into the water before nature quickly filtered it away, leaving only crystal clear water in it's wake.

Barely making it to the next boulder she scrabbled for a long moment, trying to find a handhold on the slick rock. "Soval!" She screamed, poised with razor sharp tension as she prayed for the melodious voice to reply. And this time she was not disappointed. "Amanda!" Came the harsh reply, his voice strong in spite of everything. She couldn't help but grin in relief, she should have known it would take more then a river to take the cankerous old Vulcan.

She made it to the next boulder before she finally caught sight of him. He was farther downstream, the shell holding him afloat as he held fast to a downed tree near the edge of the river, it's thick branches trailing in the water like long gnarled fingers. He saw her immediately and using the branches as hand holds he moved closer to the center of the river. His rich, navy blue shirt strangely illuminating him amidst the pale blue glacial water. "I will catch you!" He yelled, extending a hand across the divide.

If she had had a spare moment in which to ponder she might have commented on the strangeness of hearing him raise his voice..An unquestionably odd moment for her, as she was so accustom to his calm, collected tone, one that demanded attention and respect without him ever having to raise his tone. It was an aspect of him she had always admired...and of course, of late, even fantasized about.

But instead, having no time to even second guess herself lest their fortunes change...She took a calm, if not uneven breath and gathered herself, knowing she would have to use every spare ounce of strength within her to make it.

"**Amanda! Now!**" He ordered, his tone changing mid-call as he stretched himself out, seemingly unconcerned as the water swirled around his face as he tried to bridge the gap between them. His hand her only lifeline. The change in his voice sent a chilling tendril of fear into her heart, a chill that for once had nothing to do with the frigid temperature. '_Was that fear in his voice...?'_

But she could delay no longer.. and with a deep breath she braced herself against the boulder and surrendered her body to the roaring river around her. As the river took her she tried, regardless of the current to keep the Vulcan in her sight, finding as she crested each wave that Soval had eyes only for her...those hazel depths, though still as dark and unfathomable as the day they had met now held such a look that she found she could hardly look away.

As a MACO she had always taken great pride in knowing that it took quite a lot to faze her. She was part of a military group that represented the very best the military had to offer... and she knew it. But even with all her experience and all her training she still couldn't suppress a thin tendril of fear that twisted itself into thick knots in her belly.

She found it slightly ironic that she had battled hostile aliens with superior weapons and technology halfway across the galaxy with barely the bat of an eye. Yet it was a river on her own planet, a rather insignificant side note in her life compared to everything else she had experienced that inspired her fear. _'Life was definitely strange sometimes...' _She thought briefly before she was slammed into a rock shelf, the brutal impact knocking her breathless.

Rocks, branches, and the never ending foam-crested rapids flashed by faster the she could process. It was all she could do to try and keep her head above the water, feeling every soaking pound of her clothing and gear as it threatened again and again to pull her under.

She was quick to realize that she was completely and utterly powerless in the grip of the river. Her pathetic attempts to swim towards him, or even angle her direction proved useless. However that didn't stop her from trying anyway. Her stubborn pride and determination demanding nothing less.

It had to have been no more then a few minutes, but to her heavy limbs it felt like the agony was lasting for hours...She would crest the next wave, nearly half-drowned only to be hit with another one. She forgot how many rocks she had collided with...barely feeling each new impact as she struggled to keep her head above the water. And even more distressing was that she soon lost sight of Soval as she went down around fall, the towering canyon of rocks and waves hindering her sight.

It happened just when she feared she had missed him, that the current had wrenched her from her course and she had passed him. But just as paralyzing panic had began to take hold, thats when she felt it...the softest of brushes against her numb fingertips.

For all she knew it was a moss-covered branch, but something made her give one last kick forward, the muscles in her legs burning as she forced her eyes open despite the stinging spray. And when her sight cleared she could honestly say she had never seen a more welcome sight. Dripping, scratched, rumpled, and rapidly turning an unhealthy purple, Soval greeted her eyes, his hand straining towards her.

That final kick had brought her those last few millimeters closer and he caught her flailing hand in his own, his grip as strong as steel, but as gentle and as soft velvet. His long fingers closed over her smaller hand and with a yank that almost pulled her arm from its socket, he forced the current to yield and pulled her into his embrace.

The floating shell held them both afloat as she unashamedly leaned into him, coughing up water as she wrapped her arms about his neck, hanging there limply as her boots scrapped across the rocky floor of the river bed, her forehead pressed against the soaking cloth of his dress jacket.

She didn't care a wit if she was breaking some sort of Vulcan custom or cultural taboo. He was alive...Alive! And for her, for the moment, that was all that mattered. And for a long moment Soval returned the gesture, his hand coming up to cup her neck from behind, his face bent and pressed against her cheek. And for a moment, a few brief seconds in time, their ragged breathing shadowed the other, leaving their lips in tandem...as if for just a moment their bodies were connected together. Their hearts beating and lungs filling as one.


	18. Authors Note

**Authors Note**:

Hello Everyone!

I just wanted to let everyone know who had been/has been following this story, that to my great pleasure, chapter 18 is being typed up!

Also, I fiddles around with the title and changed it from "When Polar Opposites Collide" to "When Opposites Collide" hopefully this doesn't cause too much confusion.

Hopefully there is still interest in this story, regardless of its long hiatus. My apologies for that…real life and school kind of demanded my attention…for an REALLY long time apparently!

Cheers,

Readers Muse


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Star Trek Enterprise or any of its characters. Do you THINK I would be here if I did?! So I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot or the characters. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor college university, yadda yadda yadda. I only own L'Ras, Ambassador Soval's aide. Otherwise, I unfortunately own no one or nothing. However I would definitely be interested in a time-share of Soval and Reed! HA!

**Authors Note:** I feel like the biggest tool for making you all wait so long for the next chapter. Hopefully this olive branch is enough to wet the tongues of those still following this story! Remember, comments and advice is great, and reviews and feedback are key! Especially in this case, as if there isn't much interesting in this new chapter, I will probably leave it unfinished. I decided to come back into the swing of things with Soval's point of view and what happened to him in the river since we haven't heard from him in a while. Besides, it would have left some much unsaid!

**When Polar Opposites Collide – Her breath on his neck**

_**...Meanwhile, a few long moments later...**_

As he took that last lunging step, carrying Amanda's dead weight with him, he forced himself to abandon his control to instinct. Knowing that in spite of his darker nature, when it came to survival, the more primitive centers of his brain knew instinctively what had to be done. Ironically, this time it was the illogical course of action that was the most logical.

His secondary lids slid closed, protecting his vision behind a thin shield of translucent membrane as the fiery explosion blossomed all around them, the concussive force expanding and pushing outward as secondary explosions joined the main flare, bathing the damp air in red and orange flames, the wind carrying with it the consuming crackle of flames and the pained screams of dozens of dying humans.

He lost her then, her unconscious form slipping from his hands and out of his embrace as gravity wrenched her downwards. As he fell the wind buffeted his body as he tried in vain to locate a hand hold, and as he twisted in the air, his clothes billowing, he only just caught a flash of her tumbling below him, catching the briefest of glimpses of her pale face, standing out stark admits a cloud of raven black hair, her cheeks flecked with blood and dirt before she disappeared, swallowed by a layer of mist and out of his sight.

But perhaps what was more distressing was that he lost her in himself as well. The spark of her essence that had still smoldered, banked like a slowly burning fire in his mind, the awareness of her, the leftover link that remained after their inadvertent bonding had abruptly went dark. The golden tendrils that had bound her place in his mind had unraveled, leaving his mind suddenly more empty and desolate then he had ever known. As if a gaping hole now existed where she had been, a place he had before he had met her, had never fully realized lay so empty.

And then, before his mind could even process the change in the air he hit the water, and everything from his thoughts to his breath was driven from him. He had never experienced such cold...He hit the water with what he knew had to be bruising force, but he barely felt the impact. All he could feel...all he could sense was the sheer cutting chill of the water. It was as if his brain had been reduced to processing only one sensory experience at a time. For a brief time he forgot how to breathe..the thought was too shocking to consider..He forgot how to think, how to move. _Cold._ That was all he was in that moment, and all he could feel. _Cold...And Empty._

But in another second it was all gone and he forced the air back into his shocked lungs, his biological controls flicking on like a switch, his conscious mind returning back from whatever dark unconscious place it had fled to.

He could feel the chill of the water rapidly seeping into his bones, for a moment he could almost visualize his blood flow slowing, already feeling a certain lethargic quality in his movements. But he forced himself to focus, and as the current bore him downstream he collected himself, summoning every spare ounce of his mental disciplines and closed the walls of his mind, using what strength he had left to him and fed it into his biological controls. And he needed every bit of it, as Vulcan or no his body was bred for surviving in the harsh desert wastelands of his home, his system was simply not designed for this degree of cold.

With the proper controls he could block the sensation of the draining cold from his mind to some degree, but he could not do so indefinitely, and neither could he halt his body's inevitable reaction to it. He would succumb to the elements regardless, with his mind slipping off into an unconsciousness he would never wake up from.

He had to get out of this water _now._ Gasping he foundered as the river carried him down a shallow waterfall, nearly forcing him under with its pounding assault. He struggled to keep upright, keeping above the spray, his hands cutting ungracefully through the water before he realized that something else was helping him keep afloat.

_'Amanda's pack!_' He realized suddenly, his memory flashing as he recalled the moment, only mere minutes before when she had forced it on him, the look in her expressive eyes broaching no argument, a look he had come to discover that she seemed to wear often.

The current was powerful and soon he ceased his attempts to swim against the flow, instead he forced himself to be pulled along in the swell, his eyes alert for a handhold near the rivers edge. Finally he spied it, wedged between two jagged boulders was a downed tree, its trailing branches extending nearly halfway across the river.

With a few smooth strokes and a powerful kick of his legs the current brought him just close enough to grasp it, digging his fingers deep into the moss and rotting wood the encrusted the bark, ignoring the stabs of pain as his limbs met with the spear-like branches. From his tenuous hold he swiveled around, surveying the situation. The rapids he had rode were situated directly in the middle of a rocky canyon divide, with a boulder-strewn, but scalable beach cresting each side that led directly into a thick tangle of deep forest.

The ravine-like ledge they had escaped from was no where in sight, and he could neither see nor smell the evidence of the explosion around him, and while he had no idea how far he had been carried, from the evidence he had seen he had no reason to doubt that the current had carried him safely away from any imminent danger.

As he clung to the downed tree, his eyes alert, roving through the water all around him, searching as he struggled, despite his hand-hold to keep his head away from the choking swell. As he twisted around, straining for the slightest movement, or sound, _anything.._ he realized something both quite profound and equally as troubling. That the tension that had clamped closed in his breast, threatening to steal away his very breath was not due to the cold at all..

It was because of her. _Amanda_. It was not knowing where she was...if she was safe, that caused him to experience...anxiety...tension. _Emotion_. And what troubled him more was that he wasn't sure if it was simply the cold weakening his controls...or a fault of his own, yet another example of his increasing lack of control around this human woman. Maybe he **had** been among humans too long.

It was only a few seconds later that he heard it. It was faint, so weak and distorted with the chasing echoes of the roaring water that his keens ears could barely hear it. It wasn't till it echoed back to him a second time that recognition hit.

Finally, just as he was about give up hope that she hadn't heard him she abruptly appeared from behind the crest of a large rapid, barely clinging to the edge of a small boulder, water rushing all around her, threatening to pull her down as she moved, her long black hair plastered half across her face in soaking ringlets, her teeth bared in determination.

This time he didn't even attempt to quell the feeling, by this point he wasn't sure he even had the strength for it. The logical odds she had just broken would have likely shocked even Surak himself. Statistically the odds of even his survival had been merger at best. But yet, despite her lack of Vulcan strength and biological controls she was still alive, and even conscious. Once again a logical explanation failed him.

Moving quickly he dragged himself against the current and along the partially submerged tree until he was as close to the middle of the river as his anchor would allow and called to her. It was only by the very tips of his fingers that he caught her, the current doing it's best to tear her away from him, tugging and sucking at her form until he yanked her forward, her momentum bringing her into the shelter of his one-armed embrace.

The second his arm closed around her slim form, his fingers locking securely around the curve of her hip, anchoring her to him by grasping the slack of her utility belt, he realized that the near painful sense of tension in his chest had lessened, the hammering of his heart slowing. He realized that as illogical as the notion was, it was as if despite the insurmountable danger they still faced, that her presence soothed the root of his turmoil, somehow setting his mind at ease. And for the briefest of moments he was at a loss to decide if such thoughts were positive, or negative.

She didn't resist his embrace despite the unrestrained nature of his hold on her, in fact for sometime she simply clung to him, her hands digging deeply around the shoulder straps of the pack, her body quaking and trembling under his hands as she gagged up great lungfuls of water, struggling to breathe and seeming not even to notice when he grip her harder, lifting her up from the roaring water as she fought to catch her breath.

Finally her convulsive movements died away, and to his immense surprise she looked up at him, her desperately pale face nearly blue with cold, her chest heaving, the soaking ringlets of her hair not trailing in the water already stiffening as the frozen water and frigid air crystallized in her dark hair, and in spite of everything she caught his eyes, gracing him with a small trembling smile, the unrestrained emotions of relief, gratitude, and...something he could only describe as ..affection showing freely upon her bruised face.

And then, without preamble she simply wound her arms about his neck, pressing herself intimately into the curve of his shoulder, burying her face in his neck. There was no hesitation, nor shame or shyness in her movements, it was simply her. _Amanda. _Her cool human skin pressing against his, causing both a sudden chill, and a rush of unexplainable warmth to slowly flow through his cooling veins.

For a few heart beats he could only gaze down at her, the moment seeming somehow strangely surreal. A hundred and thirty year old Vulcan ambassador and a twenty-eight year old human MACO embracing in a raging glacial river, mere minutes after jumping off a cliff face to escape an army of Terra Prime fighters. And he couldn't help but wonder, as he slowly returned the strikingly human gesture, winding his fingers through her hair to cup her neck and pull her even more closer to him, if they would have been something the late Admiral Forrest would have called a strange irony.

The water rushed around them, spitting and gurgling around the rough wood of the tree and splashing up from the jagged rocks that anchored the mouldering wood between them. And despite everything he found that the feeling of her, of her body pressing against him, her limbs wrapped tightly around his waist and resting flush against him was not... unpleasant. He could detect the whisper of her hitching breath as it gusted across his neck, he could even feel the faint echo of her single heart beat as it thrummed against his breast, his senses following the minuscule vibrations as they traveled across his skin.

"Amanda..._Amanda!_" He finally spoke, shaking her slightly when she did not stir, pushing her limp face up to meet his when he realized her healthy pink blush had surpassed the light blue shade it had been earlier, and was now turning a worrisome gray, her eyes unfocused despite her obvious attempt to concentrate, blinking hugely at some point off his shoulder.

"We must get to the shore; neither of us can handle this temperature indefinitely." He said, shouting to be heard over the roar water around them as she nodded, awkwardly disentangling herself from him, her limbs stiff and slow, but still unsteadily trying to help him as he began pulling them to shore, the jagged branches turning into soaking hand holds as the shore loomed closer..

_**A/N: To be continued? You tell me.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Star Trek Enterprise or any of its characters. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. L'Ras, Ambassador Soval's aside is an original character created by myself.

**Authors Note:** After a long hiatus, I am dusting this old relic off and seeing where it takes me. Hopefully there are still some of you out there that are enjoying. Many thanks to Bina W, who's persistence encouraged me to continue!

**When Opposites Collide - Chapter 19**

By the time they managed to pull themselves to shore, she couldn't feel her fingers. Forcing them to stumble across the rocks and driftwood as her feet tingled and warped. Having reached a sensation that was somehow _beyond_ numb, something that was indescribable and almost bleak in its fragility as a bubble of alarm rose in the back of her throat like a silent scream.

Her limbs felt brittle and strangely weightless as they clung to one another. Barely able to remain upright as Soval dragged them up a steep incline, his long, graceful fingers digging into the dirt as he sought a better handhold, one hand tight around her waist as she slid backwards. Nearly getting the breath knocked out of her when he propelled her forward with a single thrust, pushing her up and over the small hill side before scrambling up to join her.

Breathing hard with exertion he helped her up and angled them towards a thick stand of trees a few meters away. Keen senses alert for any sign of pursuit from the Terra Prime operatives as he broke through the thick brush and let the forest hide them from view. Swallowing them with barely a ripple as the mournful howl of the wind ghosted through trees around them like a warning.

She was barely conscious by the time they made it to a small, hollowed out clearing. And with unspoken agreement Soval eased them towards a stand of boulders, wordlessly positioning them astride the most defensible position in the clearing as his shoes slipped across the springy earth and uneven shale.

The thick green moss felt slick underneath her tingling hands, rasping across their freezing skin and soaked uniforms as she swept a swath of partially frozen curls off her face. One arm still wrapped around his shoulders as she expelled a heavy breath, watching as it exited in a wispy plume as her marginally warmer breath met with the cool forest air.

After her time in Hawaii it felt possibility sub-Arctic. _Brrr.._

But even when the boulder took their weight, he didn't let her go. And she certainly wasn't complaining. Indeed, in spite of the whole near death thing, his attention was rather…nice, unexpected, but nice. With the man seeming at loathe to release her as he shrugged out of the pack one handed and brought her closer into his side. Seeming to make a point of renewing their contact as often as possible as the minutes streamed by.

"Are you hurt?" She inquired, taking him in from ruffled silver hair to soaked cloth shoes before she was satisfied that he was relatively unharmed.

"Nothing serious and yourself?" He replied. His tone surprisingly unsteady as he did the same, keen eyes missing nothing as one tentative hand came up to brush a few wayward curls off her forehead. The gesture pointed, but tender as they shared a brief look of unabashed gratitude and relief.

_They were alive… Imagine that. Her team was never going to believe this._

"Nothing a quick trip to sick bay won't cure," She replied eventually, shaking herself slightly as she reluctantly looked away. Rolling her shoulders and probing at her nose experimentally, trying to determine if the asshole that had hit her had actually broken it after all.

"Phlox isn't going to be happy about this. - If we keep this up we are going to give him a complex." She commented mournfully. Already imagining the inevitable lecture and how many days she'd be confined to sickbay this time. Phlox was already an overbearing mother hen when it came to this sort of thing, fending him off was going to be down right impossible. Especially if this little stunt had messed up all the progress of her phaser wound from the week before. - Because really, all else considered, she'd seen enough of his Osmotic eel to last herself a lifetime.

"Indeed." He replied, before raising a tired brow, no doubt considering his own experiences with their resident Denobulan as his gaze went thoughtful. She'd noticed that Phlox tended to have that effect on people, regardless of their species.

"First things first, we need to get you warm." She interrupted, mostly thinking out loud now as she inspected the area. The defensibility of their surroundings left something to be desired, but it would have to do, at least for now at any rate. She felt uncomfortable exposed; having lost her phaser in the river, all she had on her was her boot knife and a few emergency flares.

_Shit, if any of the operatives found them…_

"Are we outside of the dampening field?" Soval asked, raising his voice to be heard above the roar of water despite their distance from the river as he sank down on his haunches, adjusting the bindings on his shoes before straightening.

"I think so, but I can't be sure. Either way we don't really have much of a choice. We need to get warm or we're going to go into shock." She gritted out, nearly biting off her own tongue as she forced out the words. - She hadn't been this cold since her first cycle of survival training at the lunar station close to five years ago. It hadn't been an experience she'd been keen to repeat.

"Look in the pack, its waterproof. There should be a fire starting kit in the bottom left corner." She stuttered, breathing into her cupped hands in a futile effort to warm them as she levered herself up. Trying not to notice when his fingers visibly trembled as he unzipped the pack and did as she asked.

She shrugged off her jacket and slapped at her bare arms, trying to stimulate her blood flow as she rung out her thin black tank top as best she could before setting about ferrying fire wood beside the small depression the Ambassador had created in the soft earth. – Quickly tossing him a few handfuls of kindling and a thatch of long grass before she hunted through the underbrush for a better source of fuel.

It was only when a small fire crackled to life behind her that Soval visibly wilted. Fingers digging into the soft earth for purchase as he collapsed only inches from the tiny blaze, his body suddenly wracked with tremors as his breathing grew jagged and uneven.

"Ambassador? …Soval? Are you alright?" She cried, grasping his shoulders as his skin blanched, lips rapidly turning a worrisome brownish-purple as his long lashes fluttered.

"My biological controls have ceased to function." Soval managed, tone surprisingly level for someone who'd suddenly started shaking like a leaf, as he sunk down beside the unzipped pack as if all the energy had just been sucked out of his limbs. His control drained.

_He was going into shock. Think Amanda!_

"Here, get under this quick!" She rallied, finding a final burst of energy as she dug into one of the side pockets of the pack and yanked out a small silver packet. - Ripping open the package with her teeth, she unfolded the thermal blanket with shaking fingers, tucking it around him until everything but the tips of his ears were covered. Making sure he was going to stay put before staggering a few meters away and dragging back a small pile of mouldering wood she'd managed to collect before he'd collapsed.

"Bet you wish you were an Andorian right now." She muttered, adding a few logs to the fire before flopping down on the ground and wriggling her way under the blanket beside him. Setting right to work as she started briskly rubbing at his arms and chest to create heat and stimulate both their blood flow and heart rates as he tried to do the same. Wide palms alighting on the bare skin of her arms like an inadvertent caress before he ran them down the length of her. His touch slow and deliberate as he forced his eyes to open once more, responding to her touch as a small burst of heat flared in her belly.

_Lord, she was shameless. She was half frozen and he could still turn her on... Man, she had it bad..._

"This is probably even 'uncomfortably' warm by their standards. Hypothermia for you and I is probably a normal temperature for them." She continued, giving him something to concentrate on as she continued with her running commentary. Vaguely recalling a conversation she'd overheard between one of Shran's officers and Commander Reed a few months ago, where the two men had been discussing the difference between Earth's Polar Region and the formation of Andoria's central continent. With the blue skinned officer expressing some interest in visiting the region after listening to Lieutenant Reed's description, seemingly shocked to discover that such areas were still scarcely populated despite Earth's ever expanding population.

"They should locate us within the hour if we are outside of the dampening field, possibly sooner as it is logical to assume that the dampening field was destroyed in the blast." Soval eventually said by way of reply, clearly forcing himself to remain awake and alert as he made to continue. "L'Ras will have informed both Vulcan and Earth authorities by now. They will be searching for us."

"In that case what's taking them so long? I have a locator beacon built into my pack that sends out a faint tracking signal after a serious impact, in case of an emergency. I am sure our little trip down the river was enough to activate it." She replied with a shiver, teeth chattering impulsively as a violent shudder wracked her frame.

"It is possible that the explosion is affecting both Enterprise's sensors as well as my ship in orbit. It is not unheard of for interference to negate even the most sophisticated scanning technology." He allowed, a light frown forming on his impassive face as he looked up at the thick forest canopy above.

_'Or maybe someone turned off the locator before beaming down my gear…' _She thought darkly. Not yet ready to share her full suspicions as she puzzled through the evidence.

"Normally I would recommend sharing body heat, but I suppose this will have to do." She began cheekily, endeavoring to change the subject as she raised her head and scanned the perimeter. Shivering under the thin heating blanket as he all but _vibrated_ beside her, his expression drawn as he attempted to regain control over his body's reaction to the temperature, but failed.

"After all, they could beam us up at any moment and somehow I don't think either your colleagues or mine would appreciate seeing their ambassador and his security escort naked together." She pointed out with a grin.

Soval looked mildly affronted at this but cocked his head in the way she'd come to recognize that meant he was giving the matter considerable thought. Something that made her smother a laugh, but just barely as he looked down at their intertwined limbs with interest.

"Sharing direct bodily contact is the most logical course of action befitting our current situation, Amanda." He pointed out, water still dripping down from his hairline in tempting little rivulets as she blinked in surprise and grinned.

"That's the most… _logical_ excuse to get naked that I have ever heard in my entire life." She said with a laugh. Tossing her hair back delightedly as Soval had the gumption to simply raise an eyebrow in response, suddenly the picture of disarming indifference despite the fact that he still looked undeniably intrigued.

_Vulcans! They weren't half as repressed as they wanted us to believe… She was so on to him!_

"I hope the other ambassadors are alright." She eventually commented, sobering slightly as her thoughts fanned out to encompass what had happened in the shuttle pod just outside the Henderson Alpha site as she recalled the terrorist's words.

The Andorians, Tellarites, Denobulans, and Vulcans were their four closest allies. If even one of them had been killed the blacklash could be downright catastrophic in terms of inter-species relations and alliances. The Tellarites and Andorians were already paranoid enough as it was, who knew what kind of effect even a botched murder plot would have in terms of their relationship with Earth? Hell, even with each other!

_Shit._

"All three Ambassadors have a selection of highly capable security staff. Not to mention their own personal avenues of recourse." Soval pointed out, arching unexpectedly beneath her when her lips accidentally brushed across the shell of his ear. Fingers tightening around her momentarily as his muscles stiffened in response.

_Interesting… _She'd been aware that Vulcan ears were sensitive but she'd never realized they were sensitive like _that_. His reaction had been almost sensual. Like he was about to- …_Oh! - _She blinked as a sudden realization washed over her.

His reaction… The way he'd arched up like that, that _had _been sensual. As much as he'd tried to hide it, her inadvertent caress had excited him, leaving him momentarily lost to the situation as his body had reacted instinctively, arching up in pleasure as she'd-

Soval cleared his throat, breaking her from her thoughts rather abruptly as he glanced over at her pointedly. Brow arched in silent question as she only grinned in response. _'Good thing he wasn't a mind reader or she'd really be in trouble.'_ She thought with an inner smile. She was going have to remember that for later… If there was even going to be a later…

"If I am remembering correctly, the Andorian delegate is a retired member of the Imperial Guard." Soval continued. "She is a rather…formidable individual, even for an Andorian, both inside and outside the negotiation room." He added after a moment's pause, his posture still noticeably stiff as the tips of his ears began turning a rather becoming shade of dark green when her eyes remained fixed on his face.

_Dear god, where had this man and her libido been all her life?_

* * *

**A/N #1:** Long hiatus was long. Sorry about that. Hopefully there are still people out there that are enjoying. I plan to edit this entire story asap. It has been years since I started it and I would like to think my skills have improved since then.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Star Trek Enterprise or any of its characters. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. L'Ras, Ambassador Soval's aside is an original character created by myself.

**Authors Note:** After a long hiatus, I am dusting off this old relic and seeing where it takes me. Thank you to all my reviewers, I am thrilled you enjoyed the new chapter!

**When Opposites Collide - Chapter 20**

A half an hour passed by, then an hour. But it wasn't until an hour and forty-five minutes had ticked past that she started growing concerned. Half the world had to know about the incident by now. Hell, that explosion hadn't exactly been subtle. Every ship in orbit would have detected it, not to mention every Earth authority on the god damned continent.

Where the hell was the bloody Calvary?

Soval's color looked better, but they both needed medical attention. Vulcan's fared even worse in the cold than humans did, and she still hadn't regained feeling in all her extremities. The lack of response from both the Vulcan's and Enterprise wasn't doing her natural paranoia any favors. They couldn't have just assumed they'd all died in the explosion… So what was stopping them from mounting a full fledged rescue mission?

"We need to contact Enterprise as soon as possible. They'll need to know what happened." She hissed restlessly, shifting underneath the thin blanket as irritation crept into her voice.

"We don't know _what_ happened." Soval replied tonelessly. "But otherwise I agree. Captain Archer is currently the most qualified person to get the bottom of an incident of this magnitude. Especially considering his previous dealings with the Terra Prime organization." He commented, fingers curling around the edges of the blanket as he pulled it up a few centimeters higher.

"You sound almost fond of him." She teased, leaning over him to throw another branch on the fire, inhaling the sharp scent of seared pine sap and charred timber with a grateful sigh.

"He has proven himself to be reliable, just, and tenacious when it comes to such matters." Soval allowed carefully.

"Was that a yes?" She hummed, unabashedly amused when he only arched a brow and closed his eyes, nipping the opportunity for any further discussion right in the bud as the fire hissed and popped, shifting in the coals as the sky slowly began to darken.

"One thing is for certain, neither of us were meant to survive that confrontation." She commented after a long moment, ire bubbling to the forefront as the moment on the clearing raced through her mind on fast forward.

"Agreed, it was clearly a targeted attack. And the fact that the Ambassadors were only permitted to bring one aid and one security representative indicates they were attempting to limit the level of resistance they'd have to face in order to accomplish their goals." Soval remarked.

"I think Admiral Gardener was involved." She continued, speaking through clenched teeth as she forced herself to check her temper. Pointedly ignoring the way Soval shifted beside her as she let the thought breathe out into the air above them.

"That is a serious charge, Corporal. …Especially considering his position. I hardly see how we have the proof." Soval replied evenly, using her title rather than her name as if to compound the seriousness of her words.

"But I think we do." She began, twisting under the thermal blanket so she could face him as she made to continue. Breasts pressing up against his chest as she leaned in, her legs slipping between his as she all but latched onto his side. Soaking in his growing warmth as one of his hands inched down to rest against the small of her back. His touch tentative, but undeniably deliberate as the pads of his fingers ghosted across her skin.

"When I was informed of this assignment the Admiral contacted me directly at the beach house. - An Admiral contacting a MACO? It makes no sense. My orders should have come to me from my _own _superiors, from the General." She insisted, barely in her stride before he interrupted her.

"This _was _a secret operation." Soval pointed out. "Perhaps it was organized that way deliberately in order to minimize the number of people who were aware of the proceedings. Thus ensuring the safety of the attendees and the final hearing of the trial…" He deducted.

"Normally I'd agree with you on that, but Admiral Gardener told me only a select few knew about the location of the hearing. Hell, I didn't even know where we were going until we were in the shuttle pod." She replied firmly.

"He told me you had key evidence from both Captain Archer and the Vulcan High Council that would effectively render the trial a slam dunk case." She continued, running her hands through her hair thoughtfully as she considered the possibilities.

"What?" Soval snapped sharply, nearly upsetting her position draped half on top of him as he raised himself up on his elbows and turned to look at her.

"That's what he told me." She replied blithely, strangely fascinated as she watched a muted byplay of expression ghost across his regal features. He seemed almost unsettled.

"While I did have information relating to the case, it is hardly significant. Paxton's crimes speak for themselves. He has already been found guilty; this meeting was simply a formality. The decision had already been agreed upon by a joint jury over a month ago. Even Captain Archer was in attendance to hear the verdict." Soval explained.

"As I understood it, after the official proceedings were concluded today, that information was going to be released to the public." Soval replied, his confusion evident as he met her shocked gaze.

"…If this was simply a formality, and not the official sentencing, then what were the other even Ambassadors doing there?" She asked, thinking quickly as she reviewed every aspect of the Admiral's transmission, alert for anything she might have missed the first time around.

"Hell, what were _you _doing there? I am sure you have more important matters to deal with then giving some narcissistic asshole bent on sterilizing the entire galaxy the time of day." She added bitingly, mincing no words as her feelings bubbled up to the surface.

_What she wouldn't do for just five minutes alone with that crazy bastard!_

"At the time I assumed it was simply protocol to include the worlds that were affected by Paxton's organization from the beginning. …However, now I am uncertain." Soval replied carefully, the picture of poise despite the fact that she was starting to feel as though the pieces of the puzzle were finally starting to fall into place.

"That bastard!" She growled. "Look, it all makes sense, what better way to take out four influential targets in one swift attack?" She began. "It's brilliant really. With the heightened security level no one would question the need for secrecy. Only a handful of people knew about the hearing. And to my knowledge, all but one was effectively out of the fray when all this went down, the same one who just so happened to be the one that organized the entire mission from the very beginning, _Gardener_."

"When he succeeded he could simply claim plausible deniability, blame it on the remaining Terra Prime insurgents and walk away Scott free." She continued. "After all who wouldn't believe him? He is a Starfleet Admiral! And with no witnesses to say otherwise…well, you get the picture." She related.

"Besides, he's always given me the creeps. – And he seemed way too interested in why you requested me for this assignment than he should have been." She mused, shivering in a way that had nothing to do with the cold as she remembered the transmission. Recalling the man's hard stare and accusing eyes as he'd mentioned her involvement with Soval.

_If she was right about this, it would sure explain a lot._

"…The creeps?" Soval echoed, repeating the word like it was something distasteful, clearly not familiar with the inflection.

"Yeah, you know… He weirds me out, makes me feel uncomfortable. There has always been something about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on, something that just didn't seem right." She explained, tapping her chin with her index finger as she considered all the angles.

"…He 'weirds' you out?" Soval repeated, tone bordering on incredulous as he somehow managed to shake his head despite their position on the forest floor. "It is hardly logical to base an assumption of this magnitude on your…_intuition_." He intoned.

"Don't tell me you actually like him, Soval." She retorted. "I've heard the gossip. You two are barely on speaking terms as it is. - And no disrespect sir, but you and Admiral Forest went through far worse for far longer, but you always had a standing dinner invitation at his family ranch every Sunday night." She finished, tone softening as she remembered the man. She knew that he and Soval had been close, despite both their assertions to the contrary.

"Like or dislike, my opinions of Admiral Gardener are hardly relevant." Soval responded. Looking uncommonly distracted as she made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat and snorted indelicately.

"Like _hell _they are." She muttered, but fell silent when Soval didn't respond. Clearly considering her argument as he steepled his fingers as looked over at the fire, letting the distant sounds of birds singing in the forest canopy above drift freely through the still, mountainous air.

When Soval eventually pursed his lips, she called it a victory, careful to say nothing more as she wriggled in impossibility closer, soaking up his heat as he made to speak.

"Are you normally this insistent?" He finally inquired, arching his brow with a slightly haughty air as he looked her directly in the eye. Clearly anticipating her response as his keen hazel eyes sparked with intelligence and barely banked emotion.

"Why? Afraid you can't keep up with me?" She asked playfully.

"I enjoy a…_challenge_." Soval shot back. Tone cryptic, but undeniably light as he met her gaze and held it.

"Feisty." She muttered gleefully. Chuckling lightly before she reached up. Deciding to throw caution to the wind and show him exactly where she stood in regards to her intentions as she let her fingers brush across his cheek, biting her lip as he arched into the press.

She was tantalizingly aware of her boldness as the pads of her fingers ghosted across his skin, reveling in the surprising intimacy of the moment as he closed his eyes and leaned forward. - Suddenly all too aware of the way he paused in mid breath. Her eyes fixed on his face as she traced the length of his high cheekbones, thumbing away the odd droplet of water still dripping down from his temples before coming up to rake through his hair. Gentling the silvery strands until they stood up in the odd water-spiked tuftet, making him looks decades younger as his ridged features visibly softened under her attentions.

"Just so you know… I intend to pick up where we left off, both on the cliff and on the beach." She whispered. "…That is, if you're still interested…" She added, letting a hint of seriousness leak into her tone as she let the thought air out.

_The ball was in his court now…_

"That's a rather bold move for a '_security escort'_." Soval murmured, lips ghosting across the curve of her neck as he inhaled, taking in her scent as she traced patterns into his damp uniform.

"Somehow I doubted you'd mind." She breathed. Heart pounding frantically in her chest as she looked up, their eyes catching as he inclined his head towards her in clear invitation. One which she met with only a second's hesitation as she leaned up enough for their foreheads to come together, resting against each other for a long moment as a tiny spark of light blossomed in the back of her mind. Glowing gently in the very recesses as his arms tightened around her waist, the muscles tensing and releasing as if he was physically restraining him from doing anything more.

He was breathing shallowly by the time he released her, pulling himself away just enough for him to tip his head back, breaking their connection as he closed his eyes. Gaining mastery over his breathing faster than she could blink before he gazed down at her with an expression she hardly recognized. Peace? Contentment? On a Vulcan it was hard to tell.

But those scant few seconds where their foreheads had come together had been enough to tell her that he'd been just as affected as her, if not more so. Struggling to temper down his emotions even as she'd fought to regain her equilibrium, having found herself awash amidst a surging rush of sensation that felt entirely different from her own. Almost as if by touching the man like she had, she could somehow access his thoughts. To feel how he felt the moment their skin had brushed together.

'_Mind touch…'_ Something in the back of her mind whispered. _'You feel what he feels, and he feels this for you…" _The voice breathed, rhythmic and light as it hummed into the chaotic whirl of color that seemed to represent her conscious mind.

_Christ… He was so… _

She pulled back after a long moment, pushing herself up onto her elbows as the gentle light pulsing in the back of her mind spluttered and slowly faded. Not entirely sure if she was relieved or disappointed when clarity was quick to follow. And the true reality of their situation, imminent hypothermia not withstanding, dawned on her for the first time since that moment in the mess hall aboard Enterprise when she realized she'd fallen for him.

"We sure know how to make a relatively simple thing complicated, don't we?" She muttered softly. Head hanging between her shoulders as she let her long sable curls fall into her face.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Soval replied, turning onto his side in order to better look at her. The thermal blanket slipping down to his shoulders to show an enticing swath of greenish tinged skin that dappled across the curve of his throat.

"This, us…" She responded, indicating at the both of them with her hand. "Our situation, you know, _together._" She prompted.

"I'll admit I am at a loss as to how to proceed. This is not a situation I ever expected to find myself in and I'm afraid I know remarkably little about earth customs relating to this matter. …Perhaps you can assist me?" Soval responded blithely.

"That's not what I meant." She said with a sigh, lips threatening to quirk into a small smile as she envisioned the nature of the man's thoughts when he'd realized he'd become attracted to a human woman. - That little epiphany had probably knocked him right on his Vulcan ass when he'd figured it out.

_Oh, to have been a fly on that wall…_

"I guess what I am trying to say, is that this isn't going to be easy. What with your position, if this was ever to become public knowledge…" She trailed off, words hesitant as she tried to put her thoughts into words.

After all, there was a lot more at stake here than just their feelings. While she wasn't one to care what others thought of her and her choices, she knew what was going on between them could be potentially dangerous in regards to Earth and Vulcan's diplomatic relations. There were still a lot of prejudices and misconceptions to work through, on both sides.

_She didn't know if this could even work. A human and a Vulcan… She was willing to try, but hell if that made it any easier…_

"I have a reputation for being somewhat…_ eccentric_, both in opinion and in action." Soval returned carefully.

"In fact, it is a belief amongst both my colleagues and my people that has only been strengthened since the discovery of the Kir'shara and the dissolution of the High Command." He explained evenly. Voice strictly neutral as he casually discussed the events which earlier that year had seen him temporary stripped of his position and left to try and prevent an interstellar war with only a ship full of humans and the slim hope that the Andorians would play ball.

"…An eccentric Vulcan? Now I _know_ you're teasing me." She replied lightly, smiling into the curve of his neck, and listening to the strange double beat of his heart as she inhaled the smell of wet fabric and watered down spice. Feeling it calm her in a way that had her all but _humming_ with pleasure.

"Vulcan's don't tease, Amanda." Soval replied patiently, clearly missing her sarcasm as he pulled the blankets higher around them.

They remained silent for some time, taking in the complexities of the silence as the sight and sounds of nature thrummed and pulsed around them. Finally taking a moment to appreciate the vibrant greens and earthy browns that dotted the forest floor, melding together with the muted roar of the nearby river as Soval followed her gaze. - Studying her with interest as she soaked up the simplicity of it.

…Maybe she really _had_ been in space too long; she'd nearly forgotten how gorgeous Earth was…

"You know, all else considered. I actually enjoy it when we're able to spend time together." She finally quipped, unable to temper her amusement as her teeth chattered. A happy laugh bubbling up in the back of her throat as he angled himself towards her, the humor going right over his head as he huffed a sigh into the jut of her shoulder blade. Strong arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her in impossibly closer.

Drawing her in until she was plastered across every square _inch_ of him, until there was nothing left between them but unspoken words and the kind of hesitation that only forms between two people who aren't entirely sure where taking that final step might lead them.

"As do I, Amanda," He replied seriously, pausing only slightly before his fingers began trailing through her messy curls, unknotting the stubborn ringlets with a patient hand before running them through his fingers like that of a promise. "As do I…"

* * *

**A/N #1:** Wow! I am amazed at the response! A big thank you to all my reviewers, I am thrilled to know there is still interest in this story, even after all this time! Hope you like the latest installment. Thank you for all the support!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Star Trek Enterprise or any of its characters. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. L'Ras, Ambassador Soval's aside is an original character created by myself.

**Authors Note:** After a long hiatus, I am dusting off this old relic and seeing where it takes me. Thank you to all my reviewers thus far! I am thrilled you enjoyed the latest chapter!

**When Opposites Collide - Chapter 21**

But as it turned out, Enterprise was one step ahead of them. Or maybe it was Soval's ship_ and_ Enterprise; at this point she was confused as to who did what, when and where. But either way, she was grateful. All she knew was that L'Ras and Captain Archer had pooled their resources and coordinated the search and rescue _together_.

And judging by the water cooler gossip she'd managed to catch in the intervening moments, they'd gotten along like dynamite and a lit plasma torch. Having had the Vulcan equivalent of a _shouting match_ right on the god damned bridge not an hour into their coordination efforts when L'Ras had rather…vehemently disagreed with some part of the Captain's rescue plan.

But despite their rough start, she figured it meant only good things in the long run. L'Ras was only difficult with people he deemed worthy of his time, otherwise he ignored them completely. She should know after all, it had taken him _years _to warm up to her.

Besides, from what she'd been able to glean, the Captain hadn't seemed too sincere when he'd responded to L'Ras' cynicism and barely veiled insults. Secretly she figured he enjoyed the sparring. - But either way, Porthos had apparently taken a liking to the younger Vulcan, so she figured an invitation to watch a water polo in the Captain's mess wasn't too far off.

Hell, the ship was _still _buzzing with the story of how Porthos had gotten loose sometime after L'Ras had come aboard and followed him all the way down to his guest quarters. Thoroughly confusing and undoubtedly alarming the Vulcan until he was forced to pull up a file about _'Beagles'_ in an effort to determine the creature's _motives._ It took a while to explain to the young aid that domesticated dogs, unlike domesticated sehlats, do not _stalk_ their intended meal before attacking. But rather wanted belly scratches instead.

Either way, she wasn't sure who was more confused, L'Ras or the Captain when he found their Vulcan guest barricaded in his quarters and Porthos howling mournfully just outside. His unique yips and piercing yowls reducing Reed and Trip to near tears of laughter as they'd come across the sight and called the Captain.

As far as she understood it there was currently a ship wide betting pool where people were making wagers on how long it would take for the young aid to give in and pet the smitten canine. Personally she'd put in a wager for a week and a half, given the amount of literature on earth canines she'd seen cluttering his normally pristine desk. It wasn't like L'Ras to get caught up in anything other than his duties.

Apparently the little beagle had made one hell of an impression.

Maybe she could convince Chang to bring one of his sister's new bulldog puppies for a visit. – It would be an utter gong-show of course, but totally worth it if only to see the look on L'Ras' face when she walked in toting a squirming little bundle of soft wrinkles and frenetic energy. Snorting and snuffling in its eagerness to play. She'd be sure to get a holo-vid of the entire affair, for _educational _purposes of course.

Once Enterprise had located them, everything seemed to happen at once. They endured Phlox's mother hen routine with a minimum of fuss until it was determined that Soval had to be transferred to the Vulcan ship for further treatment. He had not fared as well as she had in the sub zero temperatures and required the specialized services of a Vulcan healer in order to help rebuild his shattered biological controls before he was deemed fit to make any sort of report on the situation.

She'd barely seen heads or tails of him since. One minute she'd been under the thermal blanket pressed up against him, and the next, she and Soval were being whisked off to sick bay. Fielding questions through chattering teeth as Phlox strapped her into the imaging chamber and covered her with heating pads.

In fact she'd barely been able to catch Soval's eyes through the fray before they'd beamed him over to the Vulcan ship. Fixing him with a soft smile as he'd dematerialized right in front of her eyes. - The moment had been brief, but their gaze had spoken volumes. ..._Soon…_

They would learn later on that L'Ras had contacted the Enterprise as soon as their ship had been unable to pierce the dampening field. Filling the Captain and command crew in on everything he knew about the plot as Trip and T'Pol had attempted to triangulate their position.

It seemed as though the explosion had affected both ship's sensors and they couldn't isolate their bio-signs, something to do with radiation and thermally active isotopes that were still lingering in the atmosphere. It was all a bit over her head in terms of understanding, but that wasn't the half of it. The real issue had come into play when their ground and air search was further hindered due to the rough terrain and relative closeness to the dampening field that still surrounded the Alpha site.

In the end, Reed, L'Ras, and Travis had created a search pattern. Fanning out from the clearing and scouting the area in one of the shuttle pods, following the curve of the river until they'd cleared the dampening field and managed to isolate their bio-signs by homing in on the locator in her pack. It had taken longer than it should have due to damage caused by the explosion and the resulting swan dive into the river, but once they'd located the signal they were able to relay the coordinates and have the Vulcan's beam them up with hardly a ripple of difficulty.

But perhaps best of all, she learned that the other Ambassadors and their security escorts had come out of the ambush relatively unscathed. They were pissed, rumpled, and cursing up a blue streak, but they were alive. - Alive and notably _not _threatening either interstellar war or an end to diplomatic relations with Earth. So all in all, she figured everything had worked out rather well in the end.

In fact, if anything, the whole incident had only served to bind their respective worlds even closer, coming together to stand fast against a common enemy. …That of intolerance, hatred, and bigotry.

In the case of the other ambassadors, they'd all been taken in the same way. They had each been given a separate, and indeed completely different set of coordinates for the meeting and upon arrival had been attacked by rogue members of Terra Prime. In the instance of the Tellarites, the ambassador, his aid, and a young but promising ensign fresh from the academy ended up fighting back to back as they managed to turn the tables on their kidnappers after an hour long fire fight in the swamps of rural Alabama.

As for the Denoublan delegation, it had been a regular earth citizen that had come to their aid. When the farmer whose fields they had landed in was able to eavesdrop long enough to figure out what was going on and smuggle her to safety while her aid and security detail were busy struggling with the kidnappers. Hiding her in his root cellar before he pulled out his plasma rifle and called the authorities, keeping her safe until Star Fleet and the military could arrive and take custody of the four Terra Prime operatives her aid and escort had barely been able to keep at bay. Both suffering plasma burns and broken bones to show for it.

It was the type of thing that had never made her more proud to be _human_. It appeared that the best and worst parts of humanity had been on display today. And for once, the better part had clearly prevailed.

And as far as she understood it, Soval had been correct. The Andorian ambassador _had _proved to be a formidable and indeed rather _disgruntled_ hostage. Having quickly over powered her four kidnappers, beaten the crap out of them, and extracted four full confessions in only two hours flat. All but radiating vicious intent from toes to wavering antennas as her aid and escort simply smirked and watched her work.

In fact, the only thing that had kept her from stalking back to Starfleet on her own power was the fact that in a fit of surprising brilliance, her kidnappers had landed in the middle of the Navaho dessert and disabled the thrusters. Forcing her to remain inside the temperature controlled pod until Star fleet could come to the rescue. - According to Shran, only a few hours in that kind of heat would have been enough to kill her. Andorians were tough, but when it came to the heat, they just weren't built for it, much to their never ending irritation.

Ironically, it seemed as though they had been the only ones who had gotten the special treatment. With the Andorians, Tellarites, and Denobulans having faced only a skeleton kidnapping party at best. No more than four or five operatives. But for Soval and herself they seemed to have pulled out all the stops. A testament to just how much of a pain in the ass Soval and the Vulcan Embassy had been in regards to decimating Terra Prime's support network, both on and off planet.

_Gee, lucky them._

But in the aftermath, when the dust had finally settled and everyone was safe and accounted for, the _real_ work began. In short order she related her suspicions to the Captain, Lieutenant Reed, and a few trusted Star fleet officials, adding her evidence to a rather damning pile of hearsay as both Star Fleet and Earth's highest authorities swiftly came to a decision.

With all the evidence, Gardener really hadn't stood much of a chance.

In fact, before she knew it, they'd caught Gardener attempting to leave orbit disguised as a religious pilgrim on a Vulcan transport ship bound for Orion ten. She'd been at headquarters when they'd marched him down to the holding cells. She wouldn't have missed the look on his face for the _world_. Gardener had been summarily stripped of his command and now shared a cell beside Paxton. And if the rumors were to be believed they'd hardly stopped yelling at each other since.

Archer, Star fleet, the joint chiefs, and all four ambassadors were currently in seclusion, discussing their next move. Analyzing the intelligence they'd been able to extract from Gardener and the other kidnappers, in order to plan a final decisive strike against the terrorists in only a few weeks time that would ultimately decimate the last vestiges of the organization for good.

It couldn't come soon enough in her book. The sooner they were gone, the better.

For her part she'd eventually been cleared to leave sick bay, more due to necessity than anything else, with her testimony proving crucial to the investigation as she aided wherever she could. – And by the time the adrenaline had worn off, she was run ragged. With the events of the past few weeks seeming to catch up with her all at once as her body cried out for rest. Her stubborn pride and unfathomable willpower had been the only things keeping her vertical near the end. All but _collapsing_ into her assigned bunk in the fleet accommodation quarter when all was said and done. Out like a bloody light for close to thirteen hours straight. And god, it had been glorious.

_She hadn't slept like that since…well, ever._

Three days after their ordeal, Star fleet was still mopping up the clearing at the Henderson Alpha site, and her ears were still ringing from the resulting chaos. Caught between answering questions from all factions, human and non human alike as the investigation moved forward and the evidence mounted.

But of the man in the clearing there was no sign. He wasn't in the hospitals or the morgues. Perhaps he was in the medical lab with the other bodies that had been charred beyond recognition. But it would take days for the specialists to extract the necessary organic material to run through the databases. And she wasn't content to wait.

She was certain he was in the Star fleet database. Her gut was telling her that the bastard had been a member of Star fleet just like Admiral Gardener. He'd helped organize this from the beginning, she could _smell _it. Despite his false modesty in the clearing, all his talk about being a small piece of a much larger puzzle, that bastard hadn't been a small fish. Not by any means.

She'd been through the records herself, more than once. Looking at picture after picture trying to match a face to the brief glimpse of the man she'd spoken to in the clearing. But she couldn't find him. And it was driving her fucking _mental._

It was close to four days later when she finally heard from Soval. She was a bit surprised to be honest, the investigation was still on going and from what she understood the Ambassador was up to his eyeballs in meetings, paper work, and hearings, attempting to smooth out relations between Vulcan and Earth after the whole kidnapping debacle. But apparently not too diverted to forget about her it would seem.

She was in the barracks at Star fleet headquarters seeing to her gear when she received a data transmission from Soval. She was surprised to see that it had been routed directly to her pad through his personal channel, bypassing the normal civilian routes in order to ensure that it was private and completely confidential.

And not without some trepidation, she took a deep breath and opened it. Leaning up against one of the lockers as her eyes fairly _flew _across the pad. It was simple and to the point, including a brief explanation of his activities over the past few days before devolving into an abrupt and rather open ended invitation to join him for lunch at the consulate the following day.

She dropped her bag with a muffled thump. Not even noticing the harsh clatter of sensitive equipment hitting the floor as she sat down on one of the crates and read it again. - It was worded officially, almost tentatively. But most of all, it was carefully edited in a way that made the invitation itself open to interpretation. To anyone else it might have looked like a friendly overture or a request for a simple business meeting. But she saw right through it.

'_Someone had certainly been doing his homework.'_ She thought with a cheeky grin.

It was the most roundabout proposition for a date that she'd heard in her entire life, but strangely enough she'd never been more flattered. Knowing full well what it must have cost him to extend himself out in such a manner. The risk he had taken both personally and professionally simply to tell her without words how much she actually meant to him. And what he was willing to risk simply to make his interests and intentions known.

…_It kinda gave a whole new meaning to the phrase: 'Where no human and Vulcan has gone before…' Well…the jury was still out on Trip and T'Pol as far as she was concerned. But if they weren't together by now, they damn well should be._

She sent him her reply immediately. A stupid grin spreading across her face as she used the same language to formulate her reply, imagining the look on his face when he saw her equally as formal response, wondering somewhat off-handledly if he would pick up on her teasing.

She was just stripping down to her civilian clothes and preparing to leave when she received his clipped response only a few minutes after she'd sent her reply. His note causing her to smile into her red pullover as she pulled out her music player and clipped it to the wide belt the rimmed the waistband of her tan slacks. - Putting in the ear buds; she cranked the music on high and slung her duffel bag over her shoulder, pushing her way out of the supply room and into the main hall with a swagger in her step and ease in her manner that she hadn't felt in years.

She left headquarters with a satisfied smile. Feeling more relaxed than she had in nearly a week, feeling almost as if something inside her had somehow settled with the arrival of Soval's letter. It was strange, but knowing now in action as well as in word that the man intended to pursue her seemed to do wonders for her state of mind.

It had been a long time since a man had affected her like this… And it seemed as though he felt the same…

She took a deep breath as she waited in line for the next transport shuttle. Pointedly ignoring the curious stares and shushed conversation taking place around her as she considered her upcoming date with Soval. She'd become something of a public figure after their latest run in with Terra Prime, something only heightened by her service on Enterprise and involvement with Soval in his first near assassination. The attention was somewhat disconcerting, but she expected it to fade quickly as the media sunk their teeth into the juicier aspects of Admiral Gardener's upcoming trial.

She bit her lip, accepting the hand of a rather star struck looking ensign who was standing guard by the shuttle door as she ascended the platform. Pausing for a moment before ducking inside to look back at Star Fleet command and the Vulcan embassy that loomed in the background, feeling one part excited, one part nervous, and another awash with her usual stubborn pride before she shook her head and made her way to the first open seat.

…_This was all really happening wasn't it?... It felt like something out of an old school, science fiction romance… _

Christ, she never _could_ do anything the easy way. She didn't regret it though, not for a moment, she knew what she wanted…_who_ she wanted. But hell if she hadn't made a right mess for herself on this one, that was for damn sure. Still, she'd never been one to back away from a challenge, especially when she had a…_vested_ interest in the outcome.

She looked out of the window, soaking in the softening glare of the setting sun as she let her thoughts wander. Fingers trailing through her dark curls much like Soval had done only a few days earlier as she let herself imagine where he was, and what he was doing right at this very moment. Wondering, in spite of herself, if he was as nervous and uncertain as she was.

She could even see him, right there in her minds eye, austere and commanding as he faced the large window that made up the far wall of his study. Staring out at the horizon with his hands posed stoically behind his back, looking towards the Golden Gate Bridge as Earth's only moon rose in the coming twilight. - She knew him in that moment, knew him down to cloth bound feet to the tips of his pointed ears. She felt strangely as though she knew him better than she'd known _anyone_ in her entire life, and wanted him just as strongly.

It was confusing, invigorating, and undeniably frightening.

She closed her eyes, watching like she was simply an observer in her own mind as the man's image wavered and eventually faded. It had been a long time since she had been afraid. …_Truly afraid_. Because in spite of all her talents, this was not a situation where she could fall back on her skills and training, it was not a problem that could be solved by strategy or phaser fire.

No, this was different. This was about opening herself up to another person in a way she had never before experienced. He might be risking much in perusing her, but so was she, both professionally _and _emotionally. – She supposed the majority of her trepidation stemmed from the fact that before Soval she'd never really considered pursuing a man for anything more than a few causal encounters.

Hell, she'd been the queen of short term relationships since high school. Even as a teenager she'd never been naive. She'd simply enjoyed them while they'd lasted and appreciated the intimacy and experiences that had come along with them. It was her ambition and temperament that had done the rest, effectively nipping all her girlishly romantic notions about that white picket fence, dashing husband, and yard full of kids' fantasy right in the butt.

She'd always thought it had been a stupid metaphor anyway.

In her line of work she didn't have the time or the luxury for the complications of any lasting romantic relationship. And not to put so fine a point on it, but until now she hadn't met a single man that could match her. - Eventually she'd come to the conclusion that she was the type of girl that would never _want_, let alone _find_ someone who would make her consider the concept of _forever_.

…And yet, here she was…

_Huh._

She opened her eyes after a long pause, blinking at the sudden brightness as the com chimed, indicating her stop was approaching. She smiled at herself as she arched in her seat, taking stock of the lingering bruises and strained muscles as she unfolded herself from her cramped position and rose. Winding her way gracefully down the packed aisle with her duffel bag held high, sending the same ensign from before a wide grin. Thoroughly confusing the baby faced young man as she disembarked; suddenly amused as she entertained the idea that tomorrow she was going on a date with a man older than her late _great-grandfather. _A man, who in Vulcan standards was still well within his prime, but positively _ancient_ by human ones.

_The times, they are a'changin'…_ She hummed thoughtfully.

But it wasn't until she reached her quarters, navigating around a few of the clothing crates she'd had brought up from storage, that she realized she had something far more complex to consider. …_Crap_.

Just_ what_ does one actually wear on their first date with a Vulcan Ambassador anyway?

* * *

**A/N #1:** Big thank you to all my reviewers. I love you all so hard. Not even going to lie. Hopefully this update will continue to up the bar for this story. I am currently considering the direction I wish to inevitably take this story, so next chapter I might ask you all how much 'ahem' sexy times you want or don't want to see and thus if I should up the rating to M.

**A/N #2:** I was disturbed to see that there wasn't a 'Soval' character tag. So I requested one the other day and they added him to the character list yesterday! *glee* I have no idea why he wasn't on there in the first place; he was in eleven episodes while Shran was in ten. Who can overlook our silver fox of an Ambassador I ask you?


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Star Trek Enterprise or any of its characters. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. L'Ras, Ambassador Soval's aid is an original character created by myself.

**Authors Note:** A little bit from Soval's point of view! I decided to change it up a little bit. I know it has been a while since we've heard his thoughts on the matter. Hope you all enjoy!

**When Opposites Collide - Chapter 22**

It wasn't until the investigation concerning Admiral Gardener and the remaining Terra Prime operatives was nearly at a close that he finally had a chance to consider his other dilemma, that of Corporal Amanda Cole.

Indeed, despite his considerable mental controls there was hardly a moment since their latest encounter where she wasn't in his thoughts. Even the smallest thing, the most seemingly innocent and incongruous observation was enough to trigger it. Like the lingering scent of Jasmine tea floating down the hallway from the eating area or the seductive flash of brown curls bobbing between the flora and fauna of the grounds below as a group of Denobulan dignitaries cut a path through the embassy gardens.

To the way her bright green eyes smouldered when she smiled, dancing with mirth and that all too potent need for human expression as her lips quirked upwards in a happy smile. Or the way she was looking at him now, in his minds eye, an expression he couldn't identify gracing her delicate features as her mind reached for his. Caressing him with a pulse of feeling; want, desire, uncertainty, and something else, that same tendril of emotion that he'd sensed before in that moment in the clearing. _…Elusive and alien…but strong._

Even the smell of singed Kevlar, gun oil, and the lingering ghost of her natural scent that still clung to the clothing he had worn the day they'd gone into the river was enough to stir him. Permeating through the mended fabric in a way that enticed him to distraction, calling to him regardless of the differences that stood between them and telling him without words what he most needed to hear. That she was meant for him. That she had _always _been meant for him.

His mate. His _aduna_.

But despite all the good memories, his thoughts kept returning to flashes of paling cheeks and blue tinted lips. Sometimes he even got lost in it, lost to the moments in the icy river and forest floor, to moments without thought and substance, moments where there was only…_feeling_, the way the bruises seemed to show up all too easily on her freckled skin, belaying all her strength and fire with the tempered delicacy inherent to her species. He couldn't seem to rid himself of them.

And despite all his attempts to the contrary, it had caused something dark and primal to rise in his chest. Forcing him to slam down mental disciplines he hadn't been forced to use since the months leading up to his first Pon Farr nearly a hundred and ten years ago. Where his body had burned and he had known darkness for the first time. Lost to all reason and self respect as his body and mind had screamed for release, for someone, _anyone _to help him douse the flames and save him from himself.

Because now, whenever she passed through his thoughts, his mind screamed for him to take her, to protect her and keep her safe in spite of all odds. To stake his claim and remove the scent and memory of anyone who had come before from her mind and soul. She was his and he knew it. _His. _And he'd been waiting for her for so long.

The only way he saw fit to describe it was a _maelstrom_ of possession and desire. Where want and need became indistinguishable from the other. Until all he could think about when his mind strayed back to those moments in the river, was to take those freezing lips between his and bite down. To bring them back to their previous brilliance with the stark red of her blood.

It didn't matter that the thought itself was perverse and wrong. That knowledge was secondary to the need that existed behind it. The need to do _anything_ that would make those keen green eyes flutter open once again. Focusing on his face with intelligence and laughter as the play of his name slipped across her lips like that of a mantra. – Brimming with the need to make her _his _in every essence of the word.

He tried to stop them, to combat the disturbing thoughts before they saw fit to form, but he failed. The emotions that roiled just underneath the surface of his conscious mind refused to be harnessed until resolution was reached. And as a result, his mind was unsettled and tumultuous. As if he were poised on a hair trigger, standing on the edge of something half feral and dangerous as he fought for control.

He had to have her. It was the only thought that calmed him. The only thing that made sense in a situation that seemed to be devolving around him by its very foundations. Like a structure crumbling in on itself, she was his last safety, the single supporting beam that would stop the collapse and keep the structure strong if the unimaginable was made possible.

He'd never felt like this before. But he did recognize the source of his distress for what it was, _instinct_. The ancient instincts of his people coupled with aspects from his own persona. A volatile and compulsive mixture to be sure, and one that demanded strict control. He couldn't afford to become compromised, and yet he was unsure of how to proceed.

He'd been telling the truth when he'd told her that he'd been at a loss as to how to proceed. After his wife had died nearly five years ago he had made a point not to look for another mate. It was an undoubtedly dangerous proposition for a Vulcan male, but since he had the independence in which to_ choose _his own companion the second time around, he'd relished in that freedom. He didn't wish to be bonded merely for the sake of appearances or biological need. The vapidity and emptiness of his previous bond had affected him far more than he cared to admit, and he couldn't deny that he wanted more.

He was aware that many Vulcan marriages were similar to that of his first. With most Vulcan's placed in arranged marriages by their families at birth. But sometimes even arranged marriages could reap surprising results. It was becoming more progressive among his people to allow the couple more choice in the marriage proceedings; and the results had been unexpected but largely encouraging. With the rare arranged marriage resulting in a true bond, much like those that had existed in the time of their ancestors, where a man and a woman were drawn together through instinct and desire, recognizing the other as their true mate through primitive drives and uncontrolled circumstances.

It was the inherent birth right of his race and as central to their survival and future prosperity as logic was to them now. It was the natural way, one of the only aspects of pre-enlightenment Vulcan that his people had always openly sought to posses.

One of his close acquaintances had such a bond with his own mate. And simply being in their presence had opened his mind to the possibility of perhaps experiencing such a connection himself. Mind singing with the desire to find the one that would match his song in an accompanying harmony; it spoke to a part of him that he'd scarcely admitted existed before his wife had died. Something deeply rooted in instinct and repressed emotion that he'd only ever gotten hints of during the madness of Pon Farr.

But despite his interest he had been hesitant to delve any further. And then _she_ had come into his life, a human. And in just over a year, he'd been lost. - The irony of the situation was not lost on him. For she was not simply human, she was _very _human. There was so much she didn't know… So much he would have to explain.

It would not be easy. Indeed, nothing about marriage, even between two Vulcan's was a simple matter. The aftermath of his wife's death had been indication enough of that. But ironically it had been the obscure traditions and heavily shrouded mysteries that surrounded his people's marriage rites that had made his own personal rebellion possible. He had staked his claim as a clan leader, and noted figure of merit and authority and had stated his intention of heeding the wisdom of his own council. Politely declining the traditional offer from his wife's family to find a suitable replacement, he had left Vulcan and returned to Earth. It was only when he was pressed by the both matriarch of both his late wife's family and that of his own clan that he voiced his desire and right to choose his next bond mate.

His refusal had not been taken well, and his late wife's family had severed all ties with him and his clan, seeing his rebuff as a grave insult despite his assurances that it was nothing of the sort. He supposed he should have expected nothing less; his wife's family had always been deeply traditional and quickly came to view his refusal as deviant and inherently dangerous in nature.

Unbonded Vulcan males were something of a rarity both on and off world. Many had viewed his decision as illogical and highly unwise when he had returned to Earth only a week after the funeral ceremonies had concluded. But he had maintained his independence and had immersed himself in his work, giving little thought to the scandal as life gradually returned to normal. And after a few months, even his colleagues had come to respect his decision, content to let him deal with his personal matters in his own time.

There was something to be said for having a reputation for constantly pushing the boundaries of professional and social behavior. Often people ceased to be affronted by his actions, especially considering his skills in the diplomatic arena. He considered it to be an advantage, one that had been honed to perfection during his past three decades among the Terrans.

There was an ancient Vulcan proverb that he dwelled on quite solicitously during the difficult year after his wife's death, fending off marriage offers and poorly veiled hints to return to Vulcan for 'meditation and refreshment' by both his clan and his colleagues. Loosely translated into earth terms, it means: _"It does not matter the direction of your journey. Only that you arrive at your destination before the suns of Vulcan set on the people of Surak." _

It lost something in translation, but he believed it fit his current situation all too well. He was going to handle his affairs in his own way and in his own time. As clan leader that was both his right and his prerogative. But he had to admit that he'd never imagined his unwillingness to take another mate would result in his current predicament. - An unexpected connection with a human woman despite ample opportunity throughout the years to form the same with any number of Vulcan women.

Initially he'd believed it was both illogical and impossible. Having embarked on a series of rigorous and brutal meditation sessions in order to purge himself of what he'd initially perceived to be unwanted thoughts. But soon he'd come to realize that unorthodox as it was, it was in fact most logical. After all, was it logical to deny such a connection when it was clear that his mind had made its decision? He'd never heard of such a thing between a human and a Vulcan, but he could not deny that as impossible as it seemed, it had occurred regardless.

The phrase 'infinity diversity in infinite combinations' had never seemed more appropriate. Amanda might be human, but that didn't make her any less in his eyes. In fact, it only made her all the more extraordinary. That his mind and body yearned for hers, and that she had responded to his mind touch without a ripple of resistance. Sinking into him like she'd been made to do just_ that _as he'd floundered in the resulting swirl, as emotion and realization swelled in his breast. She was meant for him, and he for her. That much was certain.

But it _was _complicated.

It was in situations such as this that he deeply mourned the loss of his friend and colleague, Admiral Forest. He had been the only person; save for Amanda herself, that he could have possibility even _considered _discussing such a…_sensitive_ issue with. But since that was impossible, he was confined to the limitations of his own council. Besides, he suspected that the Admiral would have probably found the entire debacle highly amusing. And he likely would have never heard the end of it.

He didn't regret having formed a certain _attachment _to her. Nor did he intend to relinquish that claim. He wanted her, and knew enough to know that she wanted him as well. It was merely that it did complicate matters considerably. To his knowledge no Vulcan and Human had ever formally acknowledged such a union. Which of course was not to say that one hadn't existed previously, only that he wasn't aware of it, and neither was the High Council.

After all, according to the official determination, Vulcans and humans were considered to be largely incompatible. And yet, despite the stigmas that would no doubt to be attached to such a relationship by his people, believing humans to be too rash and impulsive to ever complete such a union, even their most chaste and fleeting touches had resulted in a temporary bond that had far surpassed anything he and his previous wife had ever experienced in over eight decades of marriage.

Before that moment on the cliff when he'd inadvertently touched her mind, he hadn't even known that such a connection was even possible between a human and Vulcan. And yet, even without that knowledge he'd still been interested in her, attracted to her in spite of himself as he'd continued to seek her out, intrigued and unexplainably moved by the mere thought of her presence.

…It had both disturbed and excited him beyond all reclamation…

After their near kidnapping by the rouge members of Terra Prime and their adjacent conversation while they'd awaited rescue, he had decided upon his next course of action. If he intended to pursue Amanda he had to be aware of the proper human protocols in order to enter upon such an arrangement in the proper manner. As while he had been on Earth for many years, he knew only very general details about human pair bonding and sexuality, knowing only enough in which to navigate in both the diplomatic and political sphere. Other than that, all he knew was that human customs in this regard greatly differed from those on Vulcan. It was a prospect that was rather daunting. But one that he was determined to embark on nonetheless.

After all, few things that were worthwhile were easy to accomplish. And Amanda was _more_ than worthwhile.

After determining his next course of action and officially finished his duties for the evening, he retired to his rooms. Shrugging off his robes he lit his mediation pot and arranged himself into the first posture. Sinking deep inside his own mind as he let the events of the past few day filter through his conscious mind. Searching for clarity as he cleared himself of everything save for the decision he was about to make.

It was close to three hours later that he finally emerged, feeling more centered, more focused than he had in weeks. And perhaps more incredibly, his decision had remained the same. This is what he had to do, the most logical course of action, one which coincidentally also happened to be the one his mind sung for.

He was content.

With the matter now settled, he rose to his feet, letting the natural aroma of the deserts sands permeate his senses before he extinguished the smouldering coals with a well practiced flick of his wrist. Drowning the tiny blaze with a handful of red sand as he straightened, smoothing the creases in his uniform with a careless hand. His fingers brushing across the soft brown fabric almost sensually as he crossed the room and messaged the kitchens, asking for his evening meal to be brought to his quarters before switching channels and releasing L'Ras from his evening duties.

It wasn't until he'd finished his meal and dealt with the more pressing matters of state that he put away his data pads and accessed the Earth-Vulcan database. Quickly sifting through the myriad of information until he'd reached the sections concerned human bonding rituals. - And while no expression showed on his face, his eyebrows only arched higher the longer he read.

What exactly was a…_date_?

* * *

**A/N #1:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and is following this story despite its long hiatus! I am thrilled you are all still enjoying! There will be more to come.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Trek Enterprise or any of its characters. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. L'Ras, Ambassador Soval's aid is an original character created by myself.

**Authors Note:** After a long hiatus, I am dusting this old relic off and seeing where it takes me.

**When Opposites Collide - Chapter 23**

She'd probably changed her mind close to a dozen times before she finally opted to go o'natural. Slipping on a pair of demure, but form-fitting black slacks and a siren red, three-quarter sleeve blouse. She topped off the look with a trendy, twenty-first century waist belt that clinched around her waist. Accentuating her flaring curves but remaining loose enough to allow for her own comfort. And as for her hair, she left it loose, brushing her dark curls until they spilled across her shoulders in lazy ringlets. Remembering how he'd always seemed captivated by them in the past, pulling them out of their restrictive pony tail to fan out across her skin, playing with the loose spirals under the guise of smoothing them back from her face whenever he had the opportunity.

She smiled as she examined her reflection. _'You've still got it girl._' She thought with a satisfied grin. It was an outfit that clearly made a statement, but it was fashionable and modest enough not to offend anyone at the same time. All in all, it was very _her_.

She spent the rest of the morning puttering around her quarters killing time, loading some data onto a few spare pads for L'Ras before she slipped into her favourite pair of sandals and headed out the door. She took one look at the perfect sunny sky and decided to walk to the embassy for a change, all too happy to take advantage of the perfect weather as she plugged in her music and headed towards the embassy.

But it wasn't until she entered the Vulcan diplomatic building that she realized something was different. Humans and Vulcans alike paused in their conversation as she passed. Not enough to be deemed rude or intrusive, but enough for her to take notice. Outwardly she gave no sign, but inwardly she faltered. Either something was up, or she was getting paranoid in her old age.

It wasn't until she reached Soval's offices that she allowed herself to relax, hurrying over to L'Ras's desk in a way that caused the younger Vulcan to raise an eyebrow and inch backwards on reflex.

"Do I have something on my face?" She hissed, cutting off his greeting in mid-sentence as she plunked herself down beside the spare monitor and used the blank screen to check her face. Certain she would find food stuck between her teeth or the mother of all zits standing out on her cheek.

L'Ras simply blinked. His expression impassive but curious as he set his pad to the side and turned to face her. "Not that I can ascertain at this time, Corporal Cole." He replied studiously.

"Pew…" She breathed, visibly slumping cross the desk in relief when her quick search reached the same conclusion. "I must be going crazy; I could have _sworn_ that people were staring at me as I came in." She muttered, shaking her hair off her face with the beginnings of an embarrassed flush as she cursed herself for her innate paranoia.

"That is because they _are _staring Miss. Cole." L'Ras replied patiently, eyes flicking from her, to the people lingering in the adjoining hallway, and then back again.

"What? Why?" She nearly squeaked. Chancing a look in the same direction as the buzz of noise ramped up a few notches, forcing herself to glare right back until the blatant stares became too much. Finding herself unable to relax until L'Ras keyed the doors closed. Effectively shielding them from the scrutiny of others and leaving them in privacy at last.

"Likely for a number of reasons," L'Ras began; continuing on like nothing had happened as his fingers fairly flew across the console, bringing up a number of Earth news bulletins and arranging them consecutively across the screen. "But I take it you haven't had time to review the latest news broadcasts this morning?" He inquired.

"Nope, I was busy doing-what the hell! Is that me?" She shrilled, catching sight of her grim face as she and her team posed for the press as they boarded a shuttle bound for Enterprise. It was a picture that had been taken close to a year and a half ago, only a few months after the Xindi probe had attacked Earth.

"Indeed." L'Ras replied, bringing up a second broadcast, and then a third, each one featuring her in some way before L'Ras brought up a final bulletin and enlarged it.

"Everyone involved in the kidnapping has been splashed all over the press for close to a week," She asserted, her tone impatient as she gestured towards the flashing console with a jab of her index finger. "Hell, even _you_'_ve_ been featured. Why the sudden interest now?" She demanded.

"Yes, but it is only within the last day that footage of your actions outside the shuttle port against the shooter the week before the Terra Prime kidnapping plot were leaked to the press." L'Ras explained, tapping a sequence of keys on his console until a news bulletin with the headline: _"Earth's Reluctant Hero: Corporal Amanda Cole in action. – Is this a trend in the making for our young MACO? Or something more?"_ flashed across the screen.

…_Fucking super._

She had to admit that it was all very dramatic. She didn't know it if was clever editing or just dumb luck, but the clip featured the very moment where she'd heard the unique whine of a phaser being brought to full power. Able to watch her expression change from confusion to alertness as she reacted instinctively, whirling to face their attacker as her mouth moved soundlessly.

The clip had captured the moment in slow motion, allowing her to watch as she launched herself at the ambassador, taking him down on the hard marble tiles in mid-air. Disturbed in spite of herself, as she watched the eerie blast of a phaser beam slam into her own back as the recorded footage suddenly lost focus and blurred out.

_Well, that was just disturbing…_

"Damn…" She breathed. "Who the hell leaked this? The only security cameras in the area were from the Denobulan diplomatic quarter and those are all classified. The media can't just get access to those feeds!"

"The Ambassador has already charged me with finding out." L'Ras replied, "Like you he is…concerned as to how such sensitive information was allowed to be publicly aired. - Especially considering the fact that it relates to an ongoing legal case."

"However, considering the angle, I believe that it was recorded by a personal holo-cam or a similar recording device. Likely by a tourist or a quick thinking member of the press that happened to be in the area at the time." L'Ras replied promptly.

"…Of all the ridiculous, arsine reasons to be in the news! Don't they have anything better to do? You know, like ripping Gardener and Paxton into virtual shreds?" She muttered darkly. Eyes glued to the screen as a picture of her MACO recruitment photo flashed across the screen.

"You said this wasn't the only reason…" She finally prompted, trailing off as the video looped back to the beginning and started again. Trying not to pay attention to the headlines reeling across the bottom of the screen, each one more damning and embarrassing then the next as they listed off her actions not only on the Enterprise, but in the shooting incident, and then in the Terra Prime kidnapping plot before going back to highlight some of the successes of her early career, most of them missions she hadn't thought about in years.

"I believe that some of the attention can be explained through the nature of your visit." L'Ras returned. "The Ambassador cleared his schedule for both the afternoon and evening and submitted a most…_unusual_ itinerary with his security staff." L'Ras explained.

"We're just having lunch, catching up on what happened since the kidnapping." She replied defensively, turning around to glare at the eavesdropping security guard stationed outside Soval's office until he looked away and straightened.

"Naturally," L'Ras replied, "It is not the nature of your visit that is in question. Merely it's unusual nature. – You must understand Corporal, that in the thirty years that Ambassador Soval has served here, he has _never_ cleared his schedule on such short notice. Nor has he planned such an outing where either his security detail or aids were not permitted to follow. He was very insistent on this matter," L'Ras stated. Showing none of the disquiet she could tell he was feeling at his superior's unusual actions.

_He might not know what was going on, but she sure did. Soval was certainly pulling out all the stops._

"However, I believe the remaining interest in your presence can be explained by your attire." L'Ras continued, seeming to do a double take when she stiffened in her seat.

"Why? Is it inappropriate? Should I go change?" She whispered; face heating up in mortification as a melodic chime burbled from the young Vulcan's console. Distracting his attention for an agonizing moment before he turned back to face her.

"No, it is not inappropriate; I apologize for any perceived offence." L'Ras hurried to add, seeming to struggle to find the appropriate words before continuing. "I only meant that it is unusual. I believe this is the first time you have entered the embassy in civilian attire, and since the majority of the staff here are accustomed to seeing you in uniform, any deviation from that norm is readily noticed." He explained logically.

She couldn't help but smile. From a human male that could have probably been construed as a compliment, or even a thinly veiled come on, but from a Vulcan it was merely a dispassionate observation. _Sometimes she loved Vulcans, seriously._

Her eyes flickered across the screen, snorting in derision until one choice quote from some crack-pot xeno-biologist made her curse inventively enough to make the younger Vulcan cock his head in confusion. - He was about to inquire as to what that particular word meant when she muttered scathingly at the screen with a curse that seemed to be a mixture of French, English, and possibility even Klingon. And wisely, he decided not to inquire any further.

He cleared his screen and they made small talk until Soval was finished with his vid-conference. Discussing the nature of the historical connection between mankind and their canine companions as she livened up the discussion with some of her own experiences with Zoë, a Blue Heeler-Sheppard mix they'd adopted from a shelter near her hometown when she was eight. Moving the conversation along until the young Vulcan felt obliged to relate a few choice tales relating to his family's ancient pet sehlat until Soval chimed for L'Ras to bid her entry.

She walked in alone, tentative, but with her head held high, letting her pleasure at seeing him show on her face as he rose from his chair to greet her. - And within five seconds she knew all her worrying over her appearance had been for not. His eyes said it all as he crossed the room to welcome her.

"Amanda, it is agreeable to see you again." He greeted, tone warm despite the formality as he met her halfway. But it was the nature of the words themselves that were unique. It was something that only a person who had been among Vulcan's long enough could pick up on. Despite being considered as stiff and overly formal in a human context, such a phrase from a Vulcan was practically an expression of outright emotion. Like a full body hug or the type of connection that is only shared between close friends and lovers.

So naturally, it was as rare to hear in a public setting as a Vulcan_ laugh_, something to be treasured and highly guarded by the person to whom such an expression was bestowed. It was not a phrase that was offered lightly or without cause, and she remembered each and every time Soval had greeted her like this.

And funnily enough, it _never_ got old.

She looked up and smiled, surprised as she often was, to find that he was close to a head and a half taller than her. Despite her considerable height Soval stood in a class of his own. Because it wasn't just height, it was more about presence, the ability to enter a room and own it in close to ten seconds flat without a word to the contrary. And Soval had _that _in spades. Still host to the same dominant and persuasive personality she'd seen in holo-vids since diapers, there was something uniquely expressive about it. …Something very, _un-Vulcan._

A tingle of excitement raced down her spine at the thought. She might not have chosen the easy road in embarking on this fledging…_thing_ with Soval, but damn if she hadn't chosen the right one…

In fact she paused in spite of herself to take him in. He'd shed himself of his usual resplendent robes and instead wore garb more appropriate to an ambassador off duty. The outfit was much like the uniforms he'd worn on Enterprise but different in both color and style. Getting caught up in the details as she took in his modest, but well cut blue robes and maroon waist sash. - Hell, her fingers already _itched_ to tangle themselves in that long row of buttons that followed the edge of his collar all the way down to mid-chest, with the cut of the fabric doing a marvellous job of accentuating his strong chest and broad shoulders while still appearing professional and unassuming to the untrained eye.

"You look lovely." He offered, uttering the words like they were unfamiliar on his tongue as he looked at her in undeniable appreciation.

"Look whose talking." She replied with a grin, smothering her own equally as appreciative look as she made to continue, "Blue is a good color on you."

"You approve?" He inquired, nostrils flaring slightly when she tossed back her loose curls and shouldered her purse.

"…Very much so." She said softly, letting him notice her lingering gaze as her eyes settled on the wide span of his broad shoulders. _God, what she wouldn't give to just reach up and-_

"So, L'Ras tells me that you have an entire afternoon planned?" She asked with a cough, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Indeed, I am honoured that you chose to accept my invitation." He answered, inclining his head to the side as he gestured towards the couch, inviting her to sit as she sunk down into the soft cushions that faced the gorgeous bay view and the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance.

With practised ease the man sat down beside her, his movements graceful and flowing as he left a respectable distance between them. They let the moment air out, unconsciously waiting for a cue from the other before he leaned down and pressed a hidden panel on the side of the table to reveal a small fresher unit. He remained silent, almost reverent as he removed a small earthen jug and two matching mugs. And she couldn't help but notice that the pottery looked ancient, like the kind of thing that was passed down in families on Earth, like fine china and silverware.

"On my world, when two people meet, especially in an informal setting. We share our most precious resource, that of water. Before the time of awakening and Surak's teachings many wars were fought over it. Thus the offering of water is seen as one of the highest forms of exchange on my world. Trust and respect is shared in this ritual just as much as the refreshment itself." Soval began, placing the two earthen cups in front of him in a perfect line.

"The ritual is used in a number of different contexts, and can convey just as many meanings or messages depending on the guests that are present and the host that initiates the offering. For example, when the elders of two opposing clans met, it was a sign of the host's wealth and respect towards his guest that is being displayed in the offering, showing not only that he is rich in resources, but deems his guest worthy of sharing one of Vulcan's rarest and most precious treasures." Soval continued.

"However, if the meeting was not amicable, as was often the case between opposing house clans before the time of awakening, it was often viewed as a prelude to war. An intimidation tactic that was meant to show the opposing force that their host was both confident and well supplied enough to offer libations to their enemy, potentially strengthening him for the battle to come. "

"It's like salt…" She replied, hastening to explain when Soval arched a brow in a clear invitation to continue.

"While wars were certainly fought over access to water and other resources throughout Earth's history, more were fought over that of salt than any other." She recalled, drawing on her resource history class from her first year of university as she leaned back on the couch and got comfortable.

"It was known as 'white gold,' and civilizations rose and fell because of it. Rome, India, the early colonization wars of North America. Salt, like water on Vulcan, was a commodity worth killing for. Hell, in Rome it was actually used as a monetary equivalent for gold and silver coins. It was absolutely invaluable to early civilizations due to it's plethora of different uses. It was used primarily as a food seasoning, for tanning leather for shelters and clothing, preserving food for the winter, and most importantly as a medicine. It deters the formation of bacteria, acts as an immune system booster, and was essential in basic wound treatment and dressing. And that's just for starters." She remarked.

"Intriguing," Soval commented. "Is salt still a highly coveted resource on this planet? I do not recall seeing it in the dossiers the High Command was provded with at the beginning of our diplomatic relationship with earth." He asked, sending her a curious glance as she shook her head and made to speak.

"With the rise of technology, it hasn't been used for much more than food seasoning and the occasional holistic type medicine. But you can bet dollars to donuts that if there was ever a catastrophic disaster on earth, salt would be the one resource that everyone would be vying over." She replied with a smile.

"Fascinating," Soval replied, "Your 'salt wars' do not sound much unlike the battles fought for control over water in the pre-enlightenment era on my plant. Entire clans became engaged in decade long struggles for control over remarkably small quantities of water. He concluded. Looking intrigued at the similarity as he leaned forward, clearly deep in thought.

"You mentioned that this ritual can signify other cultural aspects?" She inquired after a moment, undeniably fascinated by this little window into Vulcan history she was being provided with as the man reached for the handle of the jug and filled the cup closest to himself.

"Indeed. As my people evolved so did the purposes and traditions of this custom. However, much like the original nature of the offering itself, there is one other purpose that this ritual had always served to represent. I admit that it was more strictly adhered to when I was in my adolescence, but it still stands at the very core of Vulcan society in terms of pair bonding." Soval explained, face impassive as he continued pouring.

"When offered, it represents that a male suitor has both the ability and resources to adequately provide for his intended. And in offering her the first glass he pours, that he will provide for her before himself until his death, to the exclusion of all else. To a Vulcan, nothing is more essential than the well-being of his mate, or as Admiral Forest called it, his _other _half." Soval intoned.

"Intended?" She echoed. Sensing more than was readily apparent when he stopped pouring and looked up.

"…Bondmate." He replied, "In human terms there is no direct comparison, but for the sake of understanding it would mean something similar to an Earth fiancé or wife. On Vulcan, the word equates more directly to the term 'mate' I believe."

…_Ah._

"Will you share in this with me?" He asked, handing her the first cup with a graceful gesture before he lifted up his own.

"Of course..." She responded, "Your service honours me." She added, replying with the traditional Vulcan salutation. Feeling extraordinarily pleased with herself until he stiffened. His reaction making her gnaw on the inside of her cheek, half certain she'd offended him in some way before his posture softened. Sending her a look that she'd come to recognize as a Vulcan smile, having something to do with the crinkles in the corners of his eyes and the play of the skin that graced his high cheekbones.

"I see that I am not the only one who has been researching." Soval murmured, looking undeniably pleased with her efforts before he held up his cup. "…To renewal." He saluted.

"…To renewal." She echoed, waiting until he brought the cup to his lips before she did the same, draining in it one go as her eyes remained fixed on the delicate bob of his throat as he swallowed.

"I confess I have a feeling that you gleaned more out of your research than I did. She began with a sigh. "The Vulcan database_ is_ rather sparse." She admitted.

"That is not untrue." Soval replied. "And it is…regrettable in situations such as ours. - Hopefully as relations between our people continue to improve, the High Council will see the wisdom in divulging more to our allies."

"I am surprised that they haven't already. In order to foster trust and better relations with allies isn't it logical to return trust _with _trust?" She proposed. Pressing the issue a bit unfairly as nearly three decades worth of bias coloured her words.

After all, it wasn't a secret that the Vulcans _had _kept things from them. And she wasn't talking about the important things, things like warp drives and weapons. No, she was talking medicine, new surgical procedures, and vaccines that could have _saved _countless lives over the past one hundred years since first contact. She knew _why _they hadn't shared all their information and technology, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Earth has given you access to its entire cultural and historical database from its last update five minutes ago to the first cave drawings early human's scrawled in the rock _millions _of years ago." She pointed out, a stubborn edge coming into her voice as she dove right into the heart of the matter.

"It's no wonder there is confusion and distrust around here. Humans find it difficult to trust and respect one another unless the same trust and openness is returned." She explained, tracing the rim of her mug with her index finger as she recalled her previous frustration with the Vulcan database. Even on Enterprise the references and information on Vulcan culture and tradition was so sparse it was practically _laughable_.

"I understand your sentiments and to a large extent I share them. In fact, Admiral Forest believed much the same as you. He saw the divide between our species as a hindrance to mutual understanding. And as yourself deduced, it represents a grave inconsistency between our two world's willingness to trust one another." Soval returned, seeming to measure his words carefully as he collected the pitcher and mugs and placed them back in the fresher unit.

"Amanda, you must understand that Vulcans are a very private people, mostly due to good reason. And unfortunately, trust to non-Vulcans is not easily given. Regardless of the allies we make and the alliances we form, the need for privacy has always been paramount. It is not meant as an insult; if to comforts you, consider it as more of a necessity." Soval explained.

"Well that was about as clear as _mud_…" She replied in frustration. "This is all very cloak and dagger you know." She sighed, picking at a spot on the couch as she tried to look at their situation from his point of view.

"Don't get me wrong, I respect your people's desire…okay, _need_ for privacy. But I can't be blamed if I do something offensive or inappropriate. After all, it is kinda hard to know how to behave with a member of another species that's social guidelines are considered _classified_." She snorted.

"Understandable, I will attempt to be patient." He replied, sounding annoyingly smug about the entire affair as she raised an eyebrow of her own. _Oh he will, will he? Well,_ _two could play that game…_

"I carry a phaser and a can of aerosol mace in my bag." She stated coolly, the picture of nonchalance as she rested her chin on her hands and sent him a pointed look from across the close space.

They both stared at each other for long moment, seeing the silent challenge in the others eyes but refusing to back down. And for half a second, just before he broke, she _swore_ he was about to call her buff.

"…However, during the course of our…_date_, I hope I can make steps to remedy any… understandable gaps in your knowledge." He offered a few beats later, eying her purse warily before he extended his hand and helped her up.

"That's the spirit." She replied with a grin, making a point of letting her hand linger in his before moving away, her smile only growing broader as she felt his eyes sweep down the length of her as she bent down and scooped up her bag.

"Now, how about that date Ambassador?"

* * *

**A/N #1:** Things seem to be spicing up a bit huh? Hope you enjoy the latest chapter! I had quite a lot of fun with this one! – I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has reviewed, I usual respond to all my reviews unless there is some sort of internet hiccup going on. But I know that some of you comment anon so I cannot tell you how much I appreciate your feedback and comments. So, from me to you, thank you!


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Star Trek Enterprise or any of its characters. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. L'Ras, Ambassador Soval's aid is an original character created by myself.

**Authors Note:** After a long hiatus, I am dusting off this old relic and seeing where it takes me. Thank you to all my reviewers, I am thrilled you enjoying the new chapters!

**When Opposites Collide - Chapter 24**

He was halfway to the door before he hesitated. Looking back at her with a surprisingly expressive look that existed somewhere in between concern and curiosity. It was an expression that didn't show on his face, but rather in his eyes as he cocked his head and circled back.

"What did I do _now_?" She asked, half defensive and half joking as her thoughts reeled back to what she had seen play out on the monitors behind L'Ras desk. The recent interest from the media and public, the stares…the calculating looks. _…God._

She shivered, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and completely out of her depth as all the insecurities of the past few days slammed down on her at once. Because seriously, what the hell was she doing here? An Ambassador? Really?! For Christ sakes, this was a diplomatic incident waiting to happen!

She knew next to nothing about Vulcan culture, what if she did something that was considered taboo? What if all the other Vulcans hated her? What if the press got wind of this? _Oh Shit!_ Her job…her career…The Enterprise… she could put it all in jeopardy! What if he got fired? What if he got sent home to Vulcan in disgrace and the entire Vulcan-Earth alliance crumbled!? It would be all her fault! Just because she went and fell in love with a Vulcan!

…_Whoa. Hold the phone. Love?!_

"What troubles you?" He questioned, suddenly only a handful of steps away. His voice a low thrum as those keen hazel eyes pierced through hers, missing nothing as he took her in like a fine wine. And strangely enough, an odd sense of calm descended, trickling down her spine like a ray of sun in high summer.

She blinked. _How did he do that?!_ She'd been five seconds away from what had promised to be a truly impressive freak out and then, just like that, his voice had cut right down to the heart of the matter, leaving only serenity and strength in its wake. It was almost as if he had sensed the nature of her troubled thoughts and soothed them in turn.

_But how?_

She took a calming breath and then another. "I'm sorry. I'm fine, just a bit out of my depth I think." She explained, sending him the ghost of a smile as he ushered her back towards the couch. – Uniquely aware of the way his warm palm rested briefly in the small of her back as he took a seat next to her, his expression expectant, but patient as he waited for her to speak.

"There is no need to apologize Amanda." He assured, relaxing his stiff posture incrementally until he was leaning back against the cushions. "We are in a unique situation." He continued thoughtfully.

"Some first date this is…" She muttered, rolling her eyes as she scrubbed her hands across her eyes. "I can promise you that not all human dates involve one of the parties nearly baulking before it can even start." She replied with a laugh. Unsure of who she was more frustrated with, herself or their situation.

"I am rather…_new _at this myself, Amanda." Soval replied. "Thus, I am sure some divergence from tradition would be considered acceptable. - However, am I right in assuming that this has something to do with our…relationship?" He prompted, seeming to hesitate over the unfamiliar word as he finished. Almost as if he were testing it out on his tongue as he uttered it.

"Yes. Well, no. I mean…_urgh_. I don't even know anymore. She sighed, seeming to deflate into the cushions as she trailed off. Restless hands running across the length of her thighs, smoothing the crisp material of her slacks as she tried to order her thoughts.

"You are frightened?" He asked, once again making a question sound like a statement as she shook her head and grimaced.

"To be frightened is illogical; you are not in any danger." He insisted, tone edging on forceful as he took a pointed step closer. Making it sound as though by somehow voicing his objection, he could make it true.

"Is it? I may not be frightened Soval, but I'm damn sure that I'm shooting in the dark on this one!" She retorted. Her temper getting the better of her as her pride surged to the forefront.

"I would never let any harm come to you." He replied, hazel eyes suddenly hard as he looked off towards some unknown point across the room. His large hands bunching and then releasing as he rested them in his lap, posture stoic and composed. _Only she wasn't buying it…_

"Christ, Soval! That's not what I meant!" She muttered, her exasperation earning her a cock of his head as he fixed her with a questioning look.

"Does your discomfort come from the particular focus of the new broadcasts today? Do the opinions of others concern you so strongly?" He inquired, his perceptions a bit _too _astute for her tastes.

"No! Well, yes. Kinda... I mean, you have to admit that it's a lot to come to terms with." She insisted. Trying to figure out how to make sense of the chaotic muddle that was her brain as she attempted to convey that it wasn't just _her _they were talking about. It was his career, his planet's involvement with Earth. Hell, the full connotations of what they were doing here were nearly too unfathomable to even consider!

She sighed. …_Loudly_.

"I am not a politician Soval, so you'll know the risks better than I. But what if this negates everything Earth and Vulcan has worked for? You saw what happened with Terra Prime. Humans can be…well, nasty. And no offense intended, but Vulcans can be just about the same. There will be people that will try to tank everything we've worked for, space travel, inter-species alliances, planetary relations… The list is endless." She exclaimed, picking up steam as she went as something that felt suspiciously like tears stung in the back of her eyes.

"I'm just admitting to feeling a bit out of my depth in all this. And believe it or not, that's a first for me." She began, throat suddenly desert dry as she seized onto the heart of her fears and held on tight. She needed to face this. She couldn't let it rule her.

"I'm a soldier, Soval. It takes a lot to faze me. And while this doesn't sway my decision… if it did I wouldn't be here; I think what I am trying to say is that we come from two very different worlds, both metaphorically and literally." She breathed. Pausing for a long moment before she reached forward, letting her hand rest, feather-light and hesitant on his knee. Reveling in the reaction as his muscles tensed and then gradually relaxed underneath her careful hand.

"…And as much as I feel for you, and want to continue this to wherever it leads I can't help but consider the aftermath if this blows up in our faces." She continued softly. Unable to meet his eyes until his hand was suddenly there, tipping her head back it so he could look her in the eyes. Thumb tracing along the line of her chin as she leaned into his touch without a second thought.

"I believe I understand Amanda." He replied, his tone strangely gentle as he paused in place, letting his fingers brush across the span of her lower lip before he closed his eyes and exhaled. Suddenly looking very much like a man rather than a Vulcan as an undeniably pleasured look flickered across his face. Lingering there for a few heated beats before the curtain of calm swept back across his features and he seemed to come back to himself.

_She'd heard somewhere that Vulcan's hands were sensitive, but holy damn if that hadn't looked…well… erotic._

"I'm not going to run from this, and I don't particularly want to hide it. But after all the media attention and with the events of upcoming trial I would prefer if we didn't make our…_relationship _public; at least not for the time being. - Whatever _this _is, whatever we have, I would like to keep it as _ours_ for the time being." She proposed, taking some consolation when he nodded, feeling almost shy as he gave her that subtle Vulcan smile of his.

"Indeed. I am much in agreement. - However, it appears to me that you are only thinking of the negative connotations of such an incident. Consider for example, the possible benefits." Soval proposed, looking thoughtful as he steepled his fingers and gazed at her purposefully.

"If our relationship _was_ made public, due to circumstances outside of our control of course, it occurs to me that as the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth such a…relationship could also serve to have significant advantages in regards to diplomatic matters. For example, it could represent a sign of progress in terms of Vulcan and Earth's relationship. In a very real sense, we would be providing a conduit through which a better understanding and respect of our two cultures could more easily flow." He proposed, expressionless and composed despite his clear enthusiasm.

She blinked. …Well, someone had certainly thought _this_ through.

"Well, I suppose we _are_ kind of jumping the gun a bit here." She admitted with a blush. "…Did I mention was a feeling a bit out of my depth?" She offered sheepishly. Patting his knee distractedly before she let herself pull away, sending him a warm smile as his body angled towards her, his body following her instinctively as she settled back into the cushions.

"Why would we attempt to leap over a primitive projectile weapon?" He asked quizzically, seemingly content to ignore her repetition in favor of questioning her Earth idiom.

She snorted out a laugh, unable to help herself as she teetered to port, dissolving into helpless giggles at the mental images as she tried to regain her composure. "It's just an expression Soval." She gasped, fighting for breath as she tried to hold back a full blown laugh attack.

"I am aware." He replied dryly, only flicking an eyebrow in her direction when she goggled at him in response.

"You just made a joke!" She exclaimed, voice rising in both tone and pitch as the sudden realization hit her like a phaser blast between the eyes.

"So it would appear." He replied, presenting her with the face of innocence itself when it was her turn to arch a disbelieving brow.

_Why that crafty, pointy-eared hobgoblin!_

They made small talk for a few minutes. Discussing the case against Gardener and the resulting fall out in the Admiralty and Starfleet command as a squadron of guard ships roared high overhead. Reminding them both of their recent encounter with Terra Prime as he informed her of some of the details pertaining to the High Council's attempts to route out a band of operatives rumored to be operating on one of their moons. But it wasn't until she paused in mid-sentence, mind flashing back to that self-absorbed, nasal voice that had echoed through the clearing, that Soval decided to drop the double-whammy on her.

"I sense that you are still…unsettled, and not simply about the possible connotations of our relationship." He projected, his question coming out more like an affirmation of the truth than anything else as he stared at her with what she could only guess was the Vulcan equivalent of a mulish stare.

"Perhaps voicing your problem will provide you with some clarity?" He offered, filling in the silence unprompted when she only sighed and looked down at her hands. _He read her far too easily… She was going to have to talk to him about that._

"Yes. To be honest there is," She admitted, eventually finding her stride as she turned her thoughts towards the feeling that had been bugging her ever since she'd woken up in sickbay after their run in with Terra Prime.

"Do you remember our friend from the clearing?" She asked, "Mr. Narcissistic-von-'I love the sound of my own voice'-cranky-pants." She muttered darkly, entirely missing Soval's confused look before he blinked and decided to simply go with it.

"Of course," He replied. "Given his actions, he has proven to be rather hard to forget." He concluded, clearly recalling the detestable man who had spoken over him in the clearing. Indication enough that it hadn't just been _her_ skin he'd gotten under.

"Well, the little sonofabitch seems to have disappeared on us. Or at least we think he has." She grated, nearly grinding her teeth in frustration at the mere thought of him. - _The little snake, he was still out there, she could practically taste it. Out there and biding his time if her suspicions were correct…_

"Was he not with the bodies that Doctor Phlox and the other medical authorities were working to identify?" Soval inquired, posture noticeably straightening as he leaned forward and reached for one of the data pads arranged on the coffee table in front of them.

"I don't think so; I triple checked the identification records from the Star Fleet database, the criminal offenders' data base, and half a dozen other ones I don't even remember the acronyms for." She replied, completely exasperated as she clenched her fists at her sides, pacing across the room and then back again as he watched.

"I don't understand it. He knew too much, too much about me, too much about mission protocol, too much about Star Fleet in general_ not_ to be a member. I've gone through the records dozens of times, but I can't find a face to match the brief glimpse I got of him. I guess it wasn't much to go with in the beginning… But _still_..." She muttered, giving voice to the main source of her frustration as she entertained the thought that she could have seen his file a dozen times and simply not realized it.

_For fucks sakes, she was shooting blind here!_

"His possible disappearance is irrelevant. I am confident that our joint forces will be able to locate him and any others survivors of the organization in the coming assault." Soval offered, crossing the room and heading towards his desk as an incoming communication alert chimed in the background.

"An operation that I'm _not _cleared to attend." She responded blackly. "I still have no idea why I was taken off the mission. After all, I'm the best suited for this mission. I've had the most exposure in dealing with Terra Prime; I know their tricks, what makes them tick..."

"Besides, I owe that moron a fist to the face." She muttered darkly, still pissed off about the entire affair as she recalled the transmission last night from her CO. He'd looked annoyed and suitably contrite about the whole thing, but even that hadn't been enough to soothe her ire.

_This was her mission! Terra Prime had gone out of their way to make this personal, and she'd wanted to see it through to the end. No…she had to see it through to the end. There was something here that they weren't seeing, something they were missing. She was sure of it!_

"I prevented it." He responded simply, staring back at her impassively as her mouth dropped open. Completely at a loss for words as her lips moved soundlessly.

"What!? …Why would you do that?!" She demanded. Her cheeks flushing in anger and embarrassment as shock and frustration coursed through her like a poison. _He had no right!_

"I would think the answer would be obvious." Soval replied, looking down at his console for a long moment before looking back up to meet her accusing gaze.

"You can't do that! Choose what I can and can't do!" She shot back, tone scathing as she put her hands on her hips and rounded on him, instinctively cutting off his escape routes as she crossed the room with a glare.

"It is done." He replied, a certain finality entering his tone like the phrase itself concluded everything.

"You were not fit resume your duties. Perhaps if you were my interference would not have been necessary. – However, in this case it was. According to your medical files you were released from Doctor Phlox's care on a conditional basis. He has not yet cleared you for active duty and appears to have no intention of doing so for least another standard week." Soval explained, looking insufferably smug as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared daggers at him. Her temper getting the better of her as her anger only doubled with his complete lack of reaction.

"When I reviewed the files for the mission briefing and discovered your name on the roster, I realized that your superiors had not been made aware that you were not officially cleared for duty. So, I rectified the issue. Apparently they were under the impression that you were." He replied, a hint of censure entering his tone as he stared back at her.

_Damnit._ She might have been a bit less than…_specific_ when she'd seen her CO. Phlox had discharged her, just not willingly, nor with the intention of clearing her for active duty. But she hadn't gone into detail when she'd talk to her CO, trying to wrangle her way onto the mission as soon as she'd been briefed.

_Crap, Major Hanning was going to tear her a new one when he got hold of her._

"You still had no right to interfere. This is my career and my life and I can handle my own affairs, thank you _very _much." She interjected.

Just _who_ did the pointy-eared menace think he was anyway?! She was a grown woman for christ sakes!

"I have a…_vested_ interest in your health." Soval returned smoothly, lacing his fingers together as he shook back his resplendent blue sleeves and met her gaze. His expression as inscrutable as ever as he stared back, refusing to defer to her even in expression as the silence lengthened.

_Oh, he was good…_

She shook her head, frustration and irritation slowly draining away as she let herself consider both his words and their situation. - It burned her to admit that he was right. She _wasn't_ fit for duty and she knew it; she would be a liability at best, blinded by revenge and stubborn pride. But still, she was going to have to nip this kind of behavior in the butt right here and right now. She couldn't have him checking her movements every step of the way, no matter how well meant his actions were. If he kept on pulling shit like this, this would be over before it had even started.

She sighed audibly. "I understand what you did, Soval and in a way I'm even flattered by it. But next time, you need to come and talk to me about it." She insisted.

"I doubt you would have been receptive to my advice." He pointed out. "You are remarkably persistent when it comes to your duties. And I would have been remiss not to be concerned considering the events of this past week." He finished, his expression as impassive as ever as she snorted in disbelief.

"That's rather rich coming from you." She muttered, pushing away her irritation and wounded pride as she attempted to see the situation from his perspective. After all, he knew how capable she was. She couldn't equate his actions as sexism or even as him being overly controlling. She couldn't afford to make assumptions on a culture she barely understood. She had very few points of reference for this kind of a situation; besides, from everything she'd seen, Vulcan's treated their women equal to themselves, if not with more respect. Most clans had a matriarch rather than a patriarch, and from what she'd read, they pretty much ran the show back home.

"No, I probably wouldn't have. But by now I think you know that we humans tend to prefer to make our own decisions rather than have the decision made for us. – You above all people should know that I value my independence and freedom." She explained.

"Consider what I do for a living Soval. I am a soldier, and that isn't going to change. So we're going to have to work something out or we are going to have issues before we've even started." She insisted, trying to make him understand the seriousness of their situation as he arched a brow and made to reply.

"I believe I understand…Perhaps unwise decisions were made on both sides." He allowed, inclining his head slightly as she rolled her eyes and smiled fondly. Figuring that was as close to an apology as she was going to get.

She had a feeling that they were going to have to work on this whole communication thing for a while. Even she had to admit that she wasn't used to not getting her way, and she had the sneaking suspicion that Soval wasn't either. Neither of them handled defeat or concession particularly well, all mighty logic or not.

She sighed, forcing herself to relax as she uncrossed her arms and ran a hand through her hair. "I realize that this isn't going to be easy. And yes, we are going to hit some road blocks along the way. There are going to be disagreements, just like this. You are going to be _too_ logical and I am going to be _too _human. But I want to make this work. We're just going to have to be patient with each other." She replied after a moment, her mind working a mile a minute as she re-examined their entire conversation. Hyper alert for any hint of what she might have missed. A social clue, a batted eyelash, _anything._

"As do I, Amanda." He replied, entering a few commands into the console before powering it down and stepping forward, closing the gap between them in only a few strides. - Seeming to hesitate, if only for a moment, when she reached forward and rested her hand on his arm, feeling the skin twitch underneath the thick cloth as she let her thumb rub across the span of the rich material.

She was trying to think of something more to say. Something to catapult them off the edge they'd been walking for what seemed like months. The second step, stage, or whatever…Something, _anything_…

But her revive was cut short by the sound of her stomach rumbling, suddenly reminding her that in her nervousness she hadn't eaten at all that morning. - Her cheeks colored as she looked up at him through the veil of her long lashes, stifling a laugh as his eyebrow rose up into his hairline, hazel eyes shining with amusement as she patted her stomach mockingly.

"Shall we eat?" He offered, his expression warm as he motioned towards the door with a sweep of his hand.

"By all means _Ambassador_." She replied, a happy grin flirting with the edges of her lips as they left his offices together, barely noticing the startled glances from his staff as they cut a path through the lot of them. His hands posed stoically behind his back as she matched his pace and gestured expressively.

Already deep in discussion about the latest diplomatic challenge concerning the remnants of Terra Prime as they made their way towards the transports that would take them to the restaurant. Walking close together in easy confidence as she threw back her head and laughed at something he said, causing human and Vulcan alike to turn around and stare as they headed out into the bright afternoon sun.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed, Soval-shaped cookies if you know who the reference to Vulcan's as "hobgoblins" is referring too! I couldn't resist a tiny tribute!

**A/N #2: **_09Sasha _asked if the water ceremony meant they were engaged, and I just wanted to clarify that point here. They are not. It was more of an offering to represent his 'feelings' and intent. Keep in mind the original meaning of the ritual that I mentioned in the last chapter, to show respect and admiration to another Vulcan. In a sense this ritual officially references his interest in Amanda, as per the customs of his people.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Star Trek Enterprise or any of its characters; they belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. L'Ras, Ambassador Soval's aid is an original character created by myself.

**Authors Note:** After a long hiatus, I am dusting off this old relic and seeing where it takes me. Thank you to all my reviewers, I am thrilled you enjoyed the last chapter!

**When Opposites Collide - Chapter 25**

Lunch quickly spanned into a walk around the harbor, and then a light dinner at an amazing little Italian place she knew stuffed in between the Chinese and Korean quarter. And before she realized it, they'd spent nearly the entire day in each others company. But perhaps more importantly, it was time spent together_ without_ in any near death crises or anyone trying to take pot-shots at them.

…All else considered, she had to admit that it was a welcome change.

In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she'd enjoyed herself so thoroughly. Finding something of herself that she thought she'd lost in the Xindi attack the longer the hours stretched. Taking great pleasure in showing Soval her favorite haunts along the beach front and regaling him with a few of her more renowned exploits during her early years with the MACOs.

It was during their 'date' that she remembered why she'd fallen for him in the first place. She'd always been strong willed, and had rarely found someone to match her in all things. Wit, personality, and intelligence, he was her equal in all. And as corny as it sounded, she felt almost as if she'd been waiting for someone like him her entire life. Someone she could respect, someone who would fit her in almost every way, someone who would challenge her and knock her on her ass, both physically and metaphorically when she needed it. - Someone much like herself, and yet entirely different all at the same time.

She supposed that in an odd and entirely illogical way, they actually completed one another. After all, she'd proved well enough over the past year that she was able to make him stop and reevaluate both his opinions _and_ his actions. She had a handle on him that no one else did. One that not even Captain Archer, Shran, or even T'Pol could match. – Every fiber of her being, every gut instinct, and half forgotten drive told her the same thing. That he was meant for _her_ just as much as she was meant for _him_.

It didn't make any sense and she knew it. But she just didn't give a damn. She knew there was something more going on here than she was seeing. Perhaps it had something to do with that moment on the clearing. That presence she had felt only moments before the fall…that indescribable feeling of connection as an entire world had sparked to life in the back of her mind. Coursing through her like the very blood in her veins as images of places she'd never been flickered through her mind, melding together with her own memories as new realities were born and destroyed in her mind's eye. - She didn't know what it meant, and honestly, it scared the hell out of her. But she wasn't backing down. Not now. Not when she was this close.

Like the final move in a game of chess, or the last bluff in a hand of poker before the dealer calls for the final bet…she was in this for the long haul. _For better or for worse, she was his._

Time warped, and as the hours slipped past unmarked it seemed like a natural progression of things to take him to her favorite restaurant in old town. It was a little hole in the wall Italian place Hayes and the men had first introduced her to years ago. Soval had raised an eyebrow at the decor and slight dubious location, but had consented with hardly a word of protest, quickly realizing, much like she had, that it was an undiscovered gem.

It was the kind of restaurant where the owners and staff knew you by name and treated you like family. Where _they _knew what you wanted before you even picked up a menu, where everything was fresh, organic, and home grown by farmers from all over the globe.

She'd been coming there for years and managed to get the best table in the house without even so much as a batted eye. In fact she embraced Diego and Amelia like old friends as the elderly owners tottered over for hugs and introductions. With their twin boys, Alrond and Armand, both grown with families of their own now, embracing her like brothers. Responding in kind as she answered their flurry of questions and happy chatter as she introduced Soval and told them about her posting on the Enterprise and the PR version of the Terra Prime incident. Fending them off only when Soval began to look concerned at their exuberance.

But she could only grin as Diego ushered them over to their table, cutting a path across the well worn carpeting like a man half his age, switching seamlessly from English to Italian as he shoved the twins off in the direction of the kitchens and called one of the servers over with a bottle of red wine. She didn't even attempt to hide her delighted grin, taking in his antics with relish as he engaged Soval in a heated conversation about produce prices and cargo shipment rates. It was just too ironic watching Soval attempt to keep up with the older man's jagged conversation. Already looking slightly winded by the time the man seated them in a private alcove and scurried off, voice booming through the small space in a garbled mixture of butchered English as he babbled on about bread baskets and wine flutes.

_God, she'd missed them, she'd definitely been away too long._

And despite the eccentric nature of their welcome, it was clear that by the time the meal was over even Soval was impressed. She wasn't sure if it was the mind numbingly delicious meal, the homey-intimacy of the atmosphere, or Diego and Amelia's natural charm, but by the time she was on her last finger of wine and he, his last sip of tea, she could tell that Soval was entirely taken with them. In fact she'd be surprised if Diego and Amelia didn't get a call from the consulate in the next few days trying to arrange for the restaurant to cater to the entire Vulcan delegation.

Unsurprisingly, they'd ended up getting absolutely spoiled as Diego and his staff had pulled out all the stops. Inspired, no doubt by their first Vulcan patron, Diego and the boys had insisted on making a special vegetarian dish just for him. And like so many of Diego's culinary masterpieces it was made entirely on the spot and had even Soval ordering seconds.

_High praise indeed…_

She wasn't sure who was more pleased, Diego or Soval, when the elderly couple sent them home with what felt like a metric kilo of leftovers. Parting ways only when she'd promised to come for lunch with her team the following week. - And much like the course of the afternoon it had been an evening that neither of them had wanted to end, deciding on a walk after they stowed their take out in the skimmer and angled their feet towards the wharf to burn off their delicious meal.

They spent hours talking; taking in the sights and sounds of Little China as she did her best to answer the constant stream of questions Soval seemed to have about every aspect of Earth Culture. In fact, they were so caught up in each other they were completely unaware of the passing hours until 2400 hours caught them by both surprise. Even Soval seemed startled when the chronometer in his skimmer beeped as they slipped inside, alerting them to the beginning of a new day.

"Time flies when you're having fun, huh?" She commented tiredly, stretching her feet out in front of her as she settled into her seat. Yawning into the back of her hand as Soval hailed the consulate and initiated the ignition sequence, simply nodding in reply as he took them up and eased them into closest sky-lane.

Dawn was just breaking as they sped towards the horizon, the rising sun staining the sky with fly-away tendrils of orange and pink. She could feel Soval's eyes on her when she turned towards the window, enthralled by the sight as she soaked it in. It had been a long time since she had seen an earth sunrise. And somehow, even with all the planets and suns in the galaxy, nothing seemed to compare.

"I really enjoyed myself tonight…" She began; unsure of how to express the depth of what she was feeling as she turned away from the window. "I hope you are open to the possibility of second date?" She managed, sending him a small smile as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Indeed, I found our outing to be most stimulating. However I am unsure of the proper protocol surrounding the _second _date." Soval replied, a hint of amusement entering his tone as he keyed a new course into the console and set the skimmer onto auto pilot.

"Wait… Aren't we going back to the consulate?" She asked, peering through the window as she watched the Golden Gate bridge whiz by at dizzying speed.

"I believe it is traditional on Earth that when a man asks a woman on a date, he also escorts her back home?" Soval said in way of a reply. His expression remaining remarkably closed until she sent him a small smile and a nod in return. Almost as if he had been waiting for affirmation of the fact rather than anything else.

"…Hold on, how do you even know where I live?" She asked. Deciding to change the subject before the uptight Vulcan strained something.

"As Captain Archer would say, I have my sources." Soval replied. Quirking a brow as his hands fairly flew across the controls, operating the skimmer with surprising grace despite the fact that she had the sneaking suspicion that it had probably been at least a few decades since he'd had to drive himself _anywhere_.

"Very James Bond…" She replied with a grin, waving off his curious look as she steered the conversation back to the matter at hand. Crossing her legs in front of her as she held back another tired yawn.

_Christ, she was tired. _As frustrating as it was to admit, Soval had been right. She wasn't at the top of her game. She hadn't been ever since the whole clearing incident. She ached in places that hadn't ached since her first month of boot camp. And she still abhorred the watery chill of the San Franciscan air in the morning, all but shuddering at the mere thought of rushing water. She didn't know how to break free of it.

Sometimes she envied Vulcans. Sure, they had emotions, perhaps even violent ones, but they were able to suppress them, refusing to even so much as acknowledge their existence until they were forced to. Humans on the other hand, had no such luxury. They couldn't just tuck their emotions away; they had to learn to live with them, and in a sense learn to overcome them as well. They didn't have any mental controls to hide behind, any all encompassing logic. They had to face all their fears, their dreams, limitations, and desires head on. They were with them every minute of every day, almost like a second skin. It was all part of what makes humans _human, _she supposed.

"As for the…_protocol _surrounding the second date? Well, it's been a while... But I think most sources will tell you that it is up to me this time." She hummed, her mind already considering the possibilities as she shifted in her seat and drummed her fingers against the console.

"It is customary in most Earth cultures, especially during the first few dates to take turns. And most of the dates I've ever been on tend to fit into that category. Today you chose the outing, next time, I will. I suppose the point is to expose the other person to activities and places you find enjoyable in order to find common ground and get to know each other better." She explained.

"...Not that we need much help in that regard… After all, we've known each other for over a year and practically die together on a monthly basis anyway." She added with a grin. Smirking a bit as a collection of memories from one of their more…_unique_ encounters filtered through her mind like water rushing through a sieve.

_They never could do anything the easy way, could they?_

It wasn't until they landed in the shuttle lot outside her quarters that she realized she was actually disappointed. She had been enjoying herself so much that she didn't want the evening to end. But at least she knew she wasn't alone in that wish. Because as she made to climb out, he took her hand. His long fingers tangling with hers for a long moment before he pulled away almost reluctantly, freeing her hand so she could punch in the code for the door.

…_Definitely reluctantly._

"Walk me to my door?" She offered, doing her best to break the awkward silence as a convoy of shuttles and skimmers zoomed overhead. Reminding them in more ways than one that Star fleet never slept.

Lucky for them there was no one wandering the halls as they took the lift up to her floor and the temporary quarters that she'd been assigned to for the course of the investigation. - She wasn't sure why, but she keyed in the code with nervous fingers, suddenly at a loss as to how to end the evening as she paused in the door way.

"I don't suppose you want to come in for a drink or something?" She asked, pretending that the moment wasn't actually as awkward as it was as she leaned against the frame. What exactly _was_ the proper protocol for ending one's first date with a Vulcan Ambassador anyway? Or even a Vulcan for that matter?

"Vulcans do not partake in alcohol." He monotoned, sounding more like he was reading out of an instruction manual than expressing his direct opinion on the matter.

"Tea?" She wheedled, opening the door to her cramped accommodations with the sudden realization that she didn't even have the space for a real table let alone a drink re-sequencer.

_Nice going Cole, very suave._

Next time she was going to have to plan this out in advance. Maybe she could find a way to end their next date in Hawaii? Somewhere near the beach house perhaps? At least that way she'd have both the room and the necessary appliances in which to make good on her offer in the first place.

"Perhaps another time, I have a series of meetings in the morning pertaining to Admiral Gardener's trial, and I need to review the latest data before retiring." He explained, eyes reflecting back with something that looked remarkably similar to that of regret as he posed his hands behind his back and met her gaze.

"However, I do have something I wish to speak with you about. It will not take long." He added, looking strangely reluctant as he took a measured step inside the room so the door could close behind him. Somehow managing to make the small space even _smaller_ as he loomed ominously in the door way.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" She prompted, moving a few storage units off the tiny couch and motioning him over, having to scoot back a bit in order to make room as he sat down beside her.

"Amanda, I do not wish to unintentionally deceive you. But there is much you do not know about our species, much you deserve to know before deciding to embark on any further acquaintance with me." Soval began; clearly unsettled despite his controls as he attempted to put his thoughts into words.

"I took the liberty of compiling all the pertinent data for you, both about myself and about certain aspects of my people in general." He continued. Reaching into the small cloth bag he'd brought with him from the shuttle and bringing out a single data pad. Letting it balance in the palm of his hand for an age long moment, his long fingers curling around it before he placed it on his lap and turned away. Worrying the cloth trim before he folded the empty bag in half and set it aside.

"How efficient…" She muttered, a bit taken aback by his abrupt change in attitude as she took him in from the corner of her eye. Seeing the return of the diplomat and politician rather than the man she'd spent the entire evening with.

Something about this pad had put his guard up. - But why? Why the sudden reversal?

"I suggest that you read it over carefully and when you are through, if you still wish it, we can discuss any questions you might have." He proposed. His tone flat and expressionless as a little shiver of foreboding slithered down her spine.

_Vulcans, so intriguing, yet always so goddamn cryptic…_

"I trust you understand that I don't give you this information lightly. We are a very private people, Amanda. And if such information were ever to become public knowledge…" He trailed off, his tone as unsettled as she'd ever heard it as the full connotations of what he'd implied made her pause for the first time. Curiosity and trepidation trickling through her veins like liquid napalm as she eyed the pad distrustfully.

_Whatever this was, it was some serious shit. _

"You can trust me Soval, you know you can." She insisted, having to hold herself back from reaching over and trying to reassure him as he shifted restlessly beside her. Finding herself completely at a loss as to how she could convince him otherwise without knowing any of the facts. She was playing with a short deck on this one and she knew it.

"I am aware of that, and I do. But it is important that you understand the full implications of what entering into such a relationship with a member of my species might entail before you make a decision." He began.

"Are you trying to scare me away?" She teased, only half joking until he paused for a long moment. His uncharacteristic silence making her pulse throb between her temples as she swallowed reflexively.

"…Soval?" She pressed, voice turning firm and business-like as she tried to suss out what had her Vulcan all but squirming out of his skin. He looked uncertain, rattled, and even a bit hesitant. - It wasn't a look that she liked on him, not one bit.

"That is certainly not my intention. I have strong…_feelings_ for you, and I wish to make this work. But some aspects of my race might prove distasteful to you, perhaps even too strange to cope with." He began, clearly struggling to make her understand before she held up a hand and stopped him in his tracks.

"Soval, I understand. Don't worry. I'll read it. And I promise that I'll keep an open mind." She insisted, deciding to put him out of his misery while he still had his Vulcan pride. Gratified in spite of herself when she watched something in his face visibly relax at her words.

"That is acceptable." Soval replied, inclining his head in the way she'd come to equate to that of a human nod before making to speak again.

"Once you have read it over, I will leave it to your own discretion to determine our next course of action. - While I believe that I have made my own desires clear, I feel the need to reiterate that unless you wish otherwise, I intend to pursue this relationship. I would like to continue this…_courtship ritual_, regardless of where it might lead." He offered after a pause, appearing to choose his words carefully despite the fact that all the forced dispassionateness in the world couldn't mask the trepidation that lurked just underneath.

_Funny how somewhere along the line Vulcans had become all too easy to read… Who would have thought?_

She smirked a little at the antiqued term, with the phrase 'courtship ritual' bringing to mind an odd mish-mash of a few _centuries_ worth of bad romances and dramatic comedies. Getting strange flashes of old fashioned balconies, with those rickety porch swings and worn out welcome mats. Of shared milkshakes in high summer and the sensation of walking barefoot across the sun baked soil. The scent of melting pine sap and mouldering undergrowth rising in the air as experimental camera angles showed two young lovers walking side by side. Their fingers barely brushing as trepidation and shyness kept them only inches apart.

But the fact was that neither of them was young anymore than they were naturally timid or shy. She hadn't gotten to where she was in her life by playing it safe. And she certainly wasn't about to start now. Perhaps even if the situation called for it, she'd take the chance that her instincts were right _any _day.

And with that thought in mind, she sent him a warm smile as she reached forward and accepted the pad. But as she did so, she let her middle and index fingers ghost over his in a hesitant, but unmistakable caress. One that was reserved only for the most intimate of couples, the closest approximation of a Vulcan kiss she figured she could get away with without going for broke and shocking him completely.

"Like you said before, you weren't the only one who did their homework..." She whispered, letting a throaty undercurrent enter her voice as she eyed him down boldly. Deliberately drawing out the moment as his lids fluttered, letting skin catch against skin as she pressed down in mid stroke. All but drinking in his tiny shudder as his breath caught in his throat. The tips of his ears flushing a becoming pale green as his warm skin abruptly went supernova, radiating dry heat through her skin like someone caught in the middle of a heat stroke.

"Indeed…" He replied, retracting his fingers with remarkable slowness as she looked up at him through the fan of her long lashes, content to let the moment linger as his fingers visibly twitched. Almost as if he were forcing himself not to reach for her again before he pivoted on his heel and bid her good night, disappearing around the corner and out of sight in only a few hurried strides. Leaving her alone in the middle of the hall, clutching the pad to her breast like a lifeline.

_Well, that had certainly been…interesting._

* * *

**A/N #1:** Sorry for the delay in updating, I have been writing my Masters thesis so I have had less time to write and edit of late.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Star Trek Enterprise or any of its characters. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. L'Ras, Ambassador Soval's aid is an original character created by myself.

**Authors Note:** After a long hiatus, I am dusting this old relic off and seeing where it takes me. Thank you to all my reviewers I am thrilled you enjoyed the new chapter!

**When Opposites Collide - Chapter 26**

She waited for all of two minutes after he swept out of the room before she dove for the pad. Launching herself towards her bunk, she'd switched it on and started reading before she'd even so much as _landed_. Her eyes flew across the first page and then the second before she skipped forward, paging through the sections on council politics and general Vulcan building designs before she flipped back to the index and skimmed through it.

She bit her lower lip, mind awash with the possibilities. After all, what could be so sinister…so _taboo_ that he couldn't just tell her himself? Soval wasn't one to back away from anything any more than he was a cheap fold. _Not her Vulcan._

And yet, she remembered how quickly everything had changed once he'd brought that pad out. It was like all the air had been sucked out of the room, replaced with the kind of hush that comes only seconds before the bombs start to fall. She didn't know how else to explain it, but he'd acted like he was frozen. Like something more than pride and unrest was holding him back from telling her everything.

_But what was it? _

He'd seemed uncomfortable and oddly rattled when he'd handed it to her, his posture reluctant and stiff as he'd taken a step backwards. Almost as if he was distancing himself from her before she could even so much as read it. - Now what would it take to get a logical, straight laced Vulcan edging towards what had looked suspiciously similar to a good old fashioned panic attack?

_Soval was a soldier and a diplomat. He didn't rabbit easily. Whatever this was, it had to be big._

At first it read largely like the personnel file she'd accessed not long after their second encounter at the embassy. Except this one had a lot more detail, like talk about nearly a _century_ of detail. And judging by the formal tone and choice of words she would have bet a considerable amount of money that he had simply translated his own file from the Vulcan database into English for her.

The man was really pulling out all the stops for her. That much was for sure.

She read through a few brief paragraphs concerning the missions he'd taken part in during his years with the Vulcan Intelligence sector. It was general information really, including a few notable victories revolving around the discovery of a few instances of Andorian sabotage and for his part in diffusing a few incursions into Vulcan space. The information skipped a few decades here and there but it eventually detailed his entrance into the diplomatic sphere as the junior aid to one of the Vulcan ambassadors to the Rigel cluster. A career that spiraled down through the years until the man was granted the position of junior Ambassador to Earth, ending finally with his appointment to full ambassador only two years later, the shortest period of time in which any Vulcan had ever been promoted to the position of ambassador in the diplomatic sphere.

She learned that his career as a diplomat had been even longer and more impressive then she'd imagined. Containing countless victories, accords, treaties, and alliances he'd been absolutely detrimental in forming. Often able to secure peace where others failed, stopping blood shed and war before it even had the chance to form. The man was practically a legend. And he wanted her. This was her life?

_Christ, when had her life become something out of an episode of the Twilight zone?_

She read about his wife, his _late _wife. Pouring over the words on the page until they blurred and she was forced to blink and scrub them with her hands, switching on her reading lamp as the hours ticked by unnoticed. She had been the prized daughter from a prominent family on Vulcan's western most continent, and they had been bonded at the age of seven. It had been a political marriage, that much she could glean from the dispassionate way he described her. A union meant to bring together two prominent families and strengthen political ties between the clans, nothing more and certainly nothing less. They had been married the day of his twenty first birthday, and after the traditional first year of marriage where they had lived together in his clan house, they saw each other sparing…mostly by_ choice_.

T'Jaul had been a practical scientist that had studied and taught experimental warp theory at the Vulcan Science Academy. Indeed by the end of her life she had become quite the name in the field. Known for making innovative improvements on old warp engines. By the end of her career she had helped salvage more than a dozen outdated Vulcan ships and design the schematics that would eventually bring them back into active service; vastly strengthening Vulcan's military and scientific fleet in the process. - She was in the prime of her career when she'd died. Passing away suddenly in her sleep from an incurable birth defect that had caused irregular rhythms in her heart; leaving Soval a widower after more than eighty years of marriage.

…_Christ. She'd almost forgotten how long Vulcan's lived._

She read about their biology, or at least enough to know that everything would…_ah…fit_ if things ended up progressing to where she fervently hoped they would. There were a few notable differences, but not enough for her to be anything other than intrigued to experience them for herself.

She practically inhaled the sections on their telepathic abilities, their traditional greetings, the mental and physical realities of mind melds, and the koon-ut-so'lik. She read about the intricacies of bonding, and their emotional controls. Regardless of the subject she ate it all up eagerly. The 'Time of Awakening', the early years of Surak, the pre-enlightenment clan wars and the time before Vulcans embraced logic. - In fact she felt almost as if she was finally beginning to understand Vulcan and its people for the very first time, rather than about a hundred years too late.

_For Pete's sake! If they had only told people about all this junk in the first place, things could have run so much smoother! - _She shook her head, thinking a number of rather unsavory thoughts about uptight Vulcans and their ridiculous secrets as she switched to the next section, cocking her head curiously as she spoke the unfamiliar term aloud.

_What in gods name was the Pon Farr?_

She hadn't gotten even a paragraph in before her eyes bugged out and the pad slipped out of her nerveless fingers. Bouncing once, then twice across the length of the mattress before clattering to the floor as her face flushed scarlet. …_Holy Hell. _

She chanced a peek at the pad on impulse, catching the words: "blood fever," "loss of control," "every seven cycles," and "mating" before she rolled off the bed and began pacing. Suddenly feeling as though what she was reading was almost _too _private, too personal. Soval was over a hundred years old, and this…_cycle _occurred what? Every seven years after puberty? That meant…_Christ_. How many times had he gone through this?! He'd been through it what? Roughly sixteen…maybe seventeen times and the mere thought of it was still enough to make him curl up like a Denobulan pill bug?!

_Shit._

_This_ was what Soval had been so discomforted about, what he'd been so hesitant to share. But he'd done it regardless because he felt she needed to know. He cared so much that he'd risked loosing her by telling her about _this_, about the Pon Farr. - Hell, it was no wonder they wanted to keep this quiet, it was probably the biggest secret this side of the bloody_ galaxy. _It struck her as something phantasmagorical and perhaps even downright primal. Like the kind of thing you read about to bad dollar store paper backs and cheesy science fiction flicks.

If the media ever got wind of this…well,_ fuck_.

And yet, for a long moment all she could really think about was the fact that no man had ever done anything like this for her before. Risking so much purely for _her_ sake and no one elses. – _Man, she really had it bad didn't she?_

She ran a hand through her hair thoughtfully. Twirling a loose spiral between her fingers as she keyed open the fresher and grabbed a beer, twisting off the top with a practiced movement as she tossed the cap into the recycler without even looking. It was only when she caught the reflection of the pad in the corner of her eye, glinting enticingly in the bright overhead lights, that she finally turned her thoughts back to the matter at hand. - Her mind churning with an equal measure of hesitation and excitement as she stared down at it, nursing the rim of her bottle as she took a slow sip of the expensive brew.

But there was nothing else for it, she had to know. So with that thought in mind, she raised the bottle in the direction of the Vulcan compound and tossed back a long bitter mouthful. Shoring herself up for the chore ahead as she snatched the pad off the floor and flung herself down onto the couch.

_She had some serious reading to do._

By the time she was finished she wasn't sure if she was intimidated or aroused. Perhaps it was even a mixture of both, by this point it was hard to tell. The section on the Pon Farr was surprisingly detailed for a culture who seemed offended by the very word. And judging by the last section, which seemed far less formal than the rest, she would have bet a considerable amount of money that Soval had also added his own observations into the mix.

She had no idea how much sharing this must have cost his pride, but she had a sneaking suspicion of what he was trying to do. Except she wasn't falling for it, in fact she had a hunch. Call it a gut feeling or an instinct, but there was more to this facet of biology than some vicious, half feral coupling in the desert sands.

Sure, the Pon Farr was essentially a mating drive. She understood that part well enough. But the longer she read on, the more a thoughtful smile started to spread across her lips.

This entire saga wasn't about the act itself, it was about an innate social and culturally driven form of shame and fear that had been heightened to the level of near _hysteria _since the dawn of Vulcan-time. This was about the loss of control, something they perceived as a loss of the self, mentally as well as physically. - Vulcan children grew up being told how shameful it was, how terrible and degrading. And when it finally got to their time, they were so hyped up that they lost it completely.

Vulcan males entered into their time angry and brimming over with fear and self-revulsion. And Vulcan females, most of which didn't experience the Pon Farr naturally, went to their husbands only out of a sense of duty, not with love or honest arousal. In fact they_ feared_ their husband's during this time, which of course only compounded the situation with layer after layer of badness.

So, inevitably, in a time when Vulcan men most needed the reassurance that they were wanted and desired by their bond mates, when their emotional controls were literally being stripped from them piece by piece, all they could sense from their mates was fear and disgust. - She understood why, but even as an outsider she could tell that it only made things ten times worse. Because in the face of their bond mates fear, their baser nature, already heightened and completely out of control became feral and vicious, turning a simple biological necessity into a virtual whirl wind of crazy.

The whole situation reminded her of a line of dominoes. With one knocking down the other until there was nothing left to stop the collapse of the whole. Its momentum explosive; uncontrolled, chaotic, and completely unpredictable until the last piece falls and the line consumes itself. …But was that_ really_ how it had to be?

She tapped her finger against her chin as she delved through the sections on the bonding again, skipping over most of it until she found the description of the plak-tow and one of the scientific articles dealing with the blood fever itself. And what she found was deeply surprising.

She wasn't doubting the ferocity of the drive itself, or the amount of fear it instilled in Soval's people. But if she was right, they were making it worse on themselves without even knowing it. …By the very fact that they were_ Vulcan_. God, if she was right the irony was beyond anything she could even imagine.

What if a woman went to her husband willingly? Already aroused and wanting? What if a Vulcan female or even a male for that matter, could somehow communicate their 'emotions' to their mate before hand? Much like a human does? Telling him as well as showing him how much they want him? How much they desired what was to come rather than fearing and reviling it? What if this was more about fear and the loss of control rather than the viciousness of the drive itself?

Because honestly? This sounded like a Vulcan's worst nightmare. When faced with a biological drive this strong, logic or no logic, _any_ species is going to hype themselves up for it. And not in a good way either…

She didn't doubt that the need to mate was likely as feral and as violent as any sex drive could get. But what if she was right? What if through the virtue of her own humanity she could somehow assure Soval before and even during his time that she _wasn't_ afraid of him? What if she could convey to him that she _wasn't_ going to change her mind and run at the last moment? Right when his emotional controls were at their most raw and exposed, leaving him vulnerable, desperate and angry as decades of tightly held control proved useless against the heat of the consuming flames? Stripped naked of all he valued and all he held dear as the biological drive of his ancient ancestors rose to the forefront. Suddenly overcome with wanting for something he didn't even know how to ask for...

At the very least, it was a proposal that was worth exploring.

Sure it sounded like a rough ride, but damn if it didn't sound like anything she couldn't handle. She understood the risks, the cold hard fact that if he wanted to, he could seriously hurt her. She knew what could happen if a Vulcan lost control. It was like juggling a handful of exposed wiring, uncertain of which end was going to flare up and burn you next.

But Soval had a whole other thing coming if he thought she was going to let a bit of rough, biological hanky-panky to stop her… _No freaking _way.

She didn't run her life around the concept of 'ifs' or 'whens.' And while she appreciated the sentiment, she figured that if all else failed, she could handle herself. She was a MACO after all. - Besides, for all she knew everything on that pad was just a jumble of worst case scenarios, Vulcan paranoia, and a shit load of hearsay.

_For the first time in her life she knew what she wanted. Him. And honestly, regardless of the risks, that was enough for her._

She smiled, setting the pad aside decisively as she rolled out of bed and sprang to her feet. Rolling her neck from side to side to get rid of anyway stiffness; she angled over towards the console and began typing up a message. A mischievous grin spreading across her lips as inspiration struck in mid-sentence.

She'd made her decision. And now, she had a _Vulcan_ to snag.

* * *

**A/N #1:** Again, sorry for the slight delay, I am editing and writing this in between breaks working on my Masters thesis. Thank you for your patience everyone. - Luckily I already had a bunch of stuff written before I flew head long into my research, so there a few chapters that just need some tweaking and editing. Hope you enjoy the latest installment!


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Star Trek Enterprise or any of its characters; they belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. L'Ras, Ambassador Soval's aid is an original character created by myself.

**Authors Note:** Thank you to all my reviewers I am thrilled you enjoyed the new chapter!

**When Opposites Collide - Chapter 27**

She didn't waste any time. At 0700 the next morning she rolled out of her bunk and sent a message to her family in Montana. Making plans to visit them the following week before asking them for the beach house for the next couple of days. With that part of the plan in place, she ordered a few days worth of food to be delivered and notified her CO and Starfleet command of her intention to make use of her remaining medical leave.

It wasn't like she was doing much good haunting the forensics labs anyway. Maybe Soval was right, maybe she_ did_ need some time to get some perspective. She'd checked _every_ database for the man in the clearing and she'd gotten a grand total of fuck all. Everyone from Starfleet command, to the Vulcan High Council, to _Shran _had read her report. And they would all be on the look out just in case the little weasel decided to crawl out from underneath whatever rock he was hiding under.

_Besides, they knew where to find her if they needed her._

After that she checked the transportation schedule, sweet talked the Ensign on duty and packed in a rush. Throwing her belongings into a duffel bag at random before she transmitted the coordinates to the beach house and arranged for everything to be beamed there at the next available cycle. _Apparently being famous had its advantages after all…_

Once she had arranged everything, there was nothing left to do but plan her next move. It was the crux of the entire plan and everything rested on the outcome. She was going to have to ease Soval into this, his reaction the night before had been clear, he wanted this…_her _but he was getting caught up on the details. She'd seen smaller men bolt for less, but considering the cultural intricacies at work here she didn't want to leave anything to chance.

After all, how exactly was she supposed to try and reassure a man over a hundred years her elder that she really didn't care about all his questionable biological baggage? That she wanted him despite it, _because of _it, and that she was in this for the long haul? - She drummed her fingers across the table in her quarters. Staring at her tablet like she could make the words she didn't quite know how to say simply appear out of thin air. Predictably, however it wasn't working. Hell, she didn't even know where to start.

_For fucks sakes, she was twenty-eight years old, not a hormonal teenager trying to write a love note._

She scrolled through the tablet Soval had given her at random. Catching only the odd word as blocks upon blocks of text whizzed by on high speed. _Vegetarianism, kolinarhr, meditation, arie'mnu, _but she hardly noticed. He'd told her that the next move was up to her. But how exactly did she go about making it? She knew what she wanted to do, but how to phrase it?

She rapped her knuckles against the side of the desk in frustration. She needed an ice breaker, a distraction… Something that would throw him off worrying about her answer long enough so when she finally got a hold of him he wouldn't be the Vulcan equivalent of a bundle of nerves.

It was close to a half an hour later when inspiration finally struck. In a strange way the whole thing wasn't much different than preparing for a mission on board the Enterprise. She had a goal and she'd figured out how to achieve it. Now all that was left was to put the pieces into motion. It was relatively simple actually. Or as simple as propositioning a _Vulcan_ ever could be at least…

In the end she used her pad and the encryption code to his private channel to send him a message. But not just any message. In fact, it was more like a trail of breadcrumbs than anything else. Including texts that would take him to other texts, and suggestions to look into a few particularly titillating databases pertaining to human sexuality and a few noteworthy examples where passion and good old fashioned human inhibition had come together with some admittedly spectacular and undeniably explosive results. – Trying, in her own special way to show him that human sexuality had the potential to be just as wild and crazy as anything a straight-laced Vulcan could dish up.

To anyone else the message wouldn't have made much sense, but to Soval it_ would. _Not only that, but it would also prove to be almost impossible to ignore.

_Good Afternoon Soval,_

_I hope this finds you well. I had a lovely time on our date the other night, and want to return the favor. If it is acceptable, I would like to cook you dinner tomorrow night, let's say at 1900 hours? I realize the humidity wasn't exactly ideal for you last time, but I checked the weather and it is as close to a Vulcan summer as Hawaii is ever going to get... So if you can make it, how about meeting at the beach house? I know its short notice, so if you can't make it we can reschedule, I have decided to spend the rest of my medical leave there so my schedule is open. In case you don't have access to the records, I'm including the coordinates and giving you the access codes to my communications console and the front gate just so there won't be any problems._

_By now I am sure you are curious about the block of data you can't access below this little message. Consider it a challenge or perhaps even an intellectual exercise, something to broaden your cultural and social horizons or chance to pit Vulcan logic against that of human emotions…whichever explanation appeals to you more. _

_But humans generally call it a game. And the particular rules to this game are simple. Translate the block of text by applying algorithm Delta 65-34-orange and follow the directions. If you understand the meaning behind this little exercise and why I chose it for you before our dinner date tomorrow night you will win the right to choose the location and activity for our next date. But if you don't figure it out by 1900 hours tomorrow, then I get to choose. _

_And as a little incentive to win, I would remind you of exactly where my beach house is located, and that humans love to swim… Good luck!_

_Looking forward to seeing you soon…_

_- Amanda._

She grinned as she attached the promised block of text below her signature. – If _this _didn't get his attention then she'd eat one of Phlox's Andorian blood leeches. She'd left him a virtual gaming map of information from databases all over the globe. Tucking the data into the nooks and crannies of the text with pages taken directly from the Karma Sutra and the "Perfumed Garden," to a selection of her favorite sensual poetry written by renown poet John Donne. She even added in the gorgeous, yet heartbreaking tale of Pyramus and Thisbe, a copy of "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austen, and "Jane Eyre" by Charlotte Bronte.

_Soval was too much like her, he could never resist a challenge. …Especially if it came from her…_

Nibbling on a nail, she double checked the message and hit send. They had talked in length about Earth's ancient history during the course of their date. It was a topic that was apparently of mutual interest to both of them, as he'd surprised her with the depth of his knowledge about Rome, China, and Ancient Greece. And now she was curious to see just how much of Earth's cultural and literary history he had actually studied.

It was a valid challenge, but she wouldn't deny that it didn't have a killer of a twist to it. And either way she was looking forward to the fireworks. She had a sneaking suspicion that even if she did win she would be about as successful in getting him to take a swim with her than she would be if she tried to use a trampoline to break Earth's orbit. But winning wasn't the point, at least not really. This was more about making him understand her_ commitment_ to this…her desires, so to speak.

But win or lose, just the mental image of Soval's face when she handed him a pair of swimming trunks was enough to keep her happy for _decades _if she stretched it out right. Besides, even if by some miracle she actually succeeded, no one in their right mind would actually believe it!

_Maybe they could come to some sort of compromise? A Jacuzzi perhaps? He might even like that…and damn if it wasn't an appealing mental image to boot._

She knew she would pay for her scheming later, but she had no doubt that it would be _beyond _worth it, if only for that picture perfect moment where he entertained the idea that she might not actually be bluffing after all. Besides, half the fun was in the teasing anyway. - She had a feeling that Vulcans and water got along a whole lot like a tub full of wet cats and a shorted out hair drier. …A disaster waiting to happen. Either way, she certainly didn't want to be the one to have to explain to the authorities why it was_ her_ fault that the Vulcan ambassador to Earth nearly drowned in less than a meter of sea water.

_Even she had to admit that their track record with water wasn't exactly stellar lately._

She heard back from him the next day with a tentative acceptance, sending her a short message discussing his intention to transport directly from the consulate after he was finished work for the day. - And with his assurances in mind, she left for Hawaii on the next intercontinental transport. Practically vibrating with excitement and barely squashed tension as she thought of all the things she needed to get done before his arrival.

There was dinner, entertainment, not to mention cleaning the place up a bit. Hell, half her stuff was still spread across half the flat from before her last mission. She hadn't even had a chance to pack it up and get it shipped back to headquarters after the whole river fiasco. Not to mention the whole other matter at hand, that of convincing Soval once and for all that she meant business, that she wanted him, _them_, despite all the compilations and risks.

Because _damn, was that really too much to ask? _

She was a firm believer in the fact that regardless of who you were dating, a relationship had to be a two way street in every respect. Besides, she had no doubt that some aspects of her own biology were probably just as intimidating and puzzling to him as the whole concept of biologically forced procreation was to her.

All she needed was an angle. Just one little edge and it would all be over. …Because if everything went the way she hoped it would tomorrow night, she wasn't going to be letting the Ambassador wriggle away so easily this time…

* * *

**A/N #1:** Sorry this one was a bit short, it was a more of a transition chapter than anything else as Amanda gets ready for her second date with Soval. Hope you enjoyed!

**A/N #2: **In the reviews, **09sasha **asked for the next chapter to be written in Soval's point of view for when he reads her message. I wasn't planning on this, but the more I think about it the more I like the idea. It would be a shorter chapter but considering the contents of this chapter it could be an awesome peek into his mindset previous to their second date, as well as his reaction to the contents of her note. 09Sasha commented anon so I could not reply to her in person, but I have decided to use her suggestion. Thank you Sasha!

**Reference: **Most of the books/works mentioned in this chapter are self explanatory, such as the Karma Sutra, "Jane Eyre", and "Pride and Prejudice" so I am including a brief description of some of the less mainstream, or well known romance/erotic examples below. If you haven't read any of John Donne's poems I encourage you to do so. He is one of my favorite poets, an utterly fascinating and undeniably sensual man when you take a look at his poetry.

- _"Pyramus & Thisbe"_ – Is basically a very early form of Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet."

- _"The Perfumed Garden" by_ Sheikh Nefzaoul: The Perfumed Garden of Sensual Delight by Muhammad ibn Muhammad al-Nafzawi is a fifteenth-century Arabic sex manual and work of erotic literature.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Star Trek Enterprise or any of its characters. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. However, L'Ras, Ambassador Soval's aid is an original character created by myself.

**Authors Note:** After a long hiatus, I am dusting off this old relic and seeing where it takes me. Thank you to all my reviewers, I'm thrilled you enjoyed the last chapter!

**When Opposites Collide - Chapter 28**

He was in the middle of reviewing the transcripts from the most recent round of negotiations between Vulcan and Andoria when the chime for his personal communication channel blared through the hush. Effectively rousing him from his thoughts as Amanda's name flashed across the console.

And for a long moment he simply stared, stilling his strangely restless hands as he forced his turbulent thoughts back into their previous tranquility. …But despite his best efforts the emotional reaction spread. Coursing through him with all the ferocity of a firestorm as his mental controls slammed down into place, leaving him with only a slight tremor in his hands and an unexplainable tightness in his chest as his heart rate gradually returned to normal.

_That shouldn't have happened. It wasn't his time…_

He steepled his fingers as he considered his reaction. Perhaps her message had sparked something deeper and far more instinctual than he'd expected. Something brought on by the nature of their union, the tension of their unresolved issues, and the uncertainty that had been building in his mind ever since he'd handed her the pad and returned to the embassy after their outing the previous evening.

Their situation was admittedly unique. With a Vulcan pairing these circumstances would have never been allowed to happen. Everything would have been dealt with quickly and expediently in order to assure he was bonded and provided for far before his time. If he'd allowed it, his clan and perhaps even his late wife's relations would have selected a number of suitable women in the months after his wife's death. There would have been no questions, no waiting or uncertainty. He would have simply selected a number of appropriate candidates, gotten to know them, and over the course of a few months would have eventually made his decision. He wasn't accustomed to not being in control. Not accustomed to this…_intimate_ sort of uncertainty. But he'd chosen to pursue Amanda in the custom of her people. He couldn't risk losing her. He _wouldn't_, even if it did take some…adjustment.

They were one of the few, perhaps even the_ first_ to have embarked on such a relationship. Therefore, it stood to reason that temporary allowances and aberrations were not only acceptable, but perhaps even expected given the circumstances.

After all, being concerned about the contents of the message would by no means change the nature of what had already been written. Her message was labelled neither time sensitive or important, thus it made little difference whether he read it now, or at the end of the work day. Whatever the attitude of her reply, he would read it later. …For now, he had work too attend to.

_…He couldn't let this sort of distraction continue. Otherwise it could start affecting his duties…_

But despite his best intentions, he'd only gotten halfway through the document before he finally blinked and looked up. Suddenly at a loss as to what he had been reading only moments before as he stared down at the flashing text. The file contained a complete record of a series of remarkably delicate negotiations. They were fast moving and complex, but they were by no means difficult to understand. Certainly no different from the hundreds of treaties that he himself had helped form throughout the course of his career. - His inattention was inexcusable, _lax, _and he simply would not tolerate it.

So with that thought in mind he paged back to the beginning and began reading again. Only this time the words blurred, fading in importance as the fingers on his right hand tightened around the armrest of his chair. It was if there was part of him that simply refused to settle. Something restless and caged that reared its head and demanded to be addressed.

_Amanda._

He pushed back his chair and rose, adjusting the hang of his robes as he straightened the intricate brown and silver trim. Keen hearing cataloging and summarily dismissing the soft _hush _of fabric as his loose slacks ghosted across the hardwood. - And as was his habit in such situations, he angled his feet southwards, looking out through the floor length window that made up the far wall of his office as he considered his situation.

When he'd first arrived on Earth the infinite ocean view and aging exterior of San Francisco's iconic Golden Gate Bridge had actually been somewhat…disturbing. To a Vulcan the sight of so much water, something so uncontrolled and unfathomably vast, triggered an innate, and almost instinctual response. It was illogical and certainly not universal among his species, but much like a human fighting a gag reflex, it had taken some time for he and his staff to become accustomed to the cresting waves. – And for a long time it had served as yet another reminder of how alien Earth really was…

She was a vibrant blue-green jewel set within an infinite cosmic dark. Stark and undeniably unique when set against Vulcan's harsh desert sands; an ever shifting mixture of orange-tinted crimson and melding tans. Terra was completely and undeniably different. Indeed, when he'd first started his assignment here, it had seemed almost_ too_ different. And now, after over thirty years of making Earth his second home, he was willing to go even further. …To take a _human_ wife and live out the remainder of his years with her as his bond mate.

Considering his preconceptions about humans when he'd been awarded the position of Vulcan Ambassador to Earth, the irony certainly wasn't lost on him.

His hands rested behind his back as he stared out at the swelling current. Watching the gulls circling over the white caps as the cool ocean breeze stirred the leaves in the Embassy garden below. - Ironic, how it was now the sight of the rippling ocean waves that provided him with a sense of calm. Something that seemed at odds with his most basic Vulcan nature, to the instinctual longing he still held for the unforgiving desert sands and the heavy, acrid air of the Vulcan Forge. They were two entirely different concepts, and yet the mere sight of both never failed to instil him with a strange sense of completion.

Admiral Forest and Captain Archer had been right; he _had_ been on Earth too long. – And yet, just as he had nearly four years ago, he was privately fascinated to realize that it was a fact that didn't affect him nearly as much as it probably would have when he'd arrived on Earth close to thirty years ago.

What was the human expression? It must be something in the water? - It was an entirely illogical analogy, but still strangely apt considering the circumstances.

Indeed, for an old adage it had proven to be all too accurate. Past experience had shown that humans tended to have that same magnetic effect on other species. Even Commander Shran had remarked on it more than once. It was high praise from _any_ Andorian to be sure, but even more meaningful considering it came from the Commander himself.

Andorians were notoriously difficult when it came to inter-species relationships. Yet humans had managed to do in just a few short years what Vulcan had been trying to do for centuries. Setting up diplomatic relations, trade agreements, and becoming fast allies in a period of time that his diplomatic experience told him was all but impossible. What was it about humans that made them so intriguing?

…But in the end, it was a train of thought that only ended up bringing him right back to the issue at hand, _Amanda…_

He still didn't completely understand it, this strange connection he'd come to feel for her people. Indeed, he was perhaps even _more_ perplexed by it since she'd come into his life. Getting caught in the details as he considered how despite all the odds, they'd managed to find common ground. That he'd come to desire _her_ above all others. Regardless of the fact that it could inevitably cost him his position as Vulcan's ambassador to Earth if some of his rivals in the diplomatic sphere were able to convince the council to share their outdated opinions.

He moved away from the window when a group of visiting Kreetassans entered his line of sight in the gardens below. - Leaving his data pad and the flashing console behind, he crossed the room towards the drink dispenser and ordered a cup of tea. He needed time to consider what her message might contain. He had to compose himself and face her answer logically. This…_agitation_ would not change the outcome, thus not only was it uncalled for, but it was completely useless as well.

But despite the clear emotional indulgence his mind whirled. Could it be a refusal? Acceptance? The problem was that he scarcely knew how to respond to either_. _Perhaps it was merely poor planning on his part, but he found himself at a loss as to his next course of action.

He'd been adamant in his pursuit, perhaps even unconventionally so. And yet despite the unexplainable tension that had taken up residence in the back of his mind ever since he'd given her that data pad, he certainly had no intention of ceasing his actions. It was merely a question of the proper course…

So as the aromatic tea streamed into his cup he considered the options open to him. If she refused him, his choice was clear. He already knew his mind would not accept another. He would continue his duties on Earth until his time approached and then he would retire. He would return to Vulcan and lose himself in the sands that ringed the base of Mount Seleya. Where, much like in the days of his ancestors, he would surrender himself to the fires until his body failed him. He would not take another mate; of that he was certain.

For better or worse he'd made his decision.

But if she accepted him, his path was even more uncertain. If she chose to have him, regardless of all the reasons why she shouldn't, well, her acceptance would be what he was certain Admiral Forrest would have called the 'wild card' of the deck. There were so many variables, so many pitfalls and difficulties to consider. – And yet, as strange as it was to even consider, he found that he was looking forward to making each and every one.

His fingers curled around the handle of the mug as he faced his desk, silently contemplating the flashing orange light that indicated Amanda's unread message as he considered his next course of action. He hesitated. Was it truly logical to simply ignore her message and continue on in this state of distraction? - In fact, would it not be more logical to simply read her message now, thus putting his mind at rest about the issue at hand?

When he finally returned to his desk, he read her message with forced slowness, deliberately lingering on each sentence before going on to the next one. Determined to leave nothing to chance, refusing to give in to temptation and read ahead. And when he reached the end, he raised a considering brow.

It wasn't an outright refusal. But neither was it an expression of wholehearted acceptance. Or least not one he could rightly determine at any rate. Instead, she had replied with a riddle of sorts. It was a fascinating and indeed strangely appropriate action considering both their situation and history. _Amanda was testing him, he was sure of it…_

He had to admit that he was undeniably intrigued. Which, he supposed was probably the whole point of the exercise. It was a message within a message, a riddle within a riddle. There was the hidden content, but there was also the very nature of the message itself. She hadn't just replied with a few lines of text and invitation to dinner, but with what Commander Tucker would likely have called a treasure map of sorts.

_Fascinating…_

The fact that she hadn't refused him outright indicated that she was likely inclined to continue their relationship. Yet, he was also aware that in not specifying the terms of her answer, it was also very likely that she needed further information in order to make her final decision. - Therefore, this invitation could simply be Amanda's way to determine her final course of action.

Human pair bonding was certainly a confusing and multi-faceted affair to say the _least_.

But as he skimmed through the message Amanda had left him, his tea went cold. Finding himself inexplicably caught up in the challenge as he decrypted line after line of text. The decryptions ranged from mathematic equations, language translations, to even trivia. With each sequence revealing a separate work of art or literature that all pertained to the same theme, that of human sexuality and the varying modes of human culture that inevitably came along with it.

He'd only just managed to decode a rather large file regarding something that was entitled the "Karma Sutra" when his console chimed. The dark screen flashing intermittently until he finally pulled himself out of his rather blatant examination of the file's cover art and accepted the call.

"My apologies for the intrusion Ambassador, but there is a priority three communication from the Andorian Imperial Guard." L'Ras replied, clearly putting his administrative talents to good use as a virtual maelstrom of incoming calls blared through the video feed from his station in the adjoining room.

_The Andorians? What business did the Imperial Guard have with him? Had something happened? …Something that affected to the upcoming raid on the remnants of Terra Prime? - _The operation was only a week away and the Andorians were serving as rear support for the main operation. If they backed out now the entire raid would have been to be reorganized and new ships deployed within next few day in order for them to reach the rendezvous coordinates on time.

"Very well, I'll take it in my office. Please see to it that I am not disturbed. That will be all L'Ras." He instructed, wasting no time as he set the data pad to the side and engaged his privacy and security encryption. Nodding wordlessly to L'Ras as the young Vulcan transferred the call and engaged the approximate security procedures.

There was a moment of dead air before the transmission was transferred to his console. And a familiar, if not completely unexpected face suddenly filled up the view screen…

* * *

**A/N #1:** Hope you enjoyed! – Sorry about the long wait between updates, things have been rather busy on my end. And since this addition was unplanned for until last chapter I had to start this chapter from scratch!


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Trek Enterprise or any of its characters; they belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. However, L'Ras, Ambassador Soval's aid, is an original character created by myself.

**Authors Note:** Sorry about the break between updates. I realize I actually promised this chapter about a week ago! My bad! I blame fandom and its many pitfalls and distractions. Kink memes shall be the death of me, I swear! - Thank you to all my reviewers, I am thrilled that you enjoyed the last chapter!

**When Opposites Collide - Chapter 29**

"Commander Shran." He greeted. Inclining his head formally as the man appeared on his screen. Careful to let none of his surprise show as the ice-blue walls of the Imperial Guard's diplomatic sector framed the background of the video feed.

"Surprised, Ambassador?" Shran questioned. Barking out a rejoinder in place of a proper greeting as his antennae wriggled in amusement, looking bizarrely gleeful as he took him in with blatant interest.

"To admit surprise would be admitting to an emotional response pertaining to the unexpected nature of your call, Commander. So no, I am not surprised, merely intrigued." He responded smoothly, cocking a brow at the amused grin that spread across the Commander's face at his usual knee jerk reaction to the Andorian's baiting.

"I was just checking my friend. After all, we wouldn't want any of the pink skin's pesky human emotions rubbing off on a Vulcan of your standing, now would we?" Shran bantered back. Grinning wickedly like he'd just made some sort of joke at his expense as the Andorian leaned back in his chair with a contented sigh.

"Your concern is unwarranted, but noted." He replied, tone dry and decidedly brittle as he adjusted the hang of his robes and laced his fingers together with a meticulous air. All too aware that Shran was being difficult on purpose.

"That was another close call Ambassador." Shran began, tone turning serious as a hint of concern and condescension trickled into his voice. Filling the pause in conversation with what he suspected was probably the real reason Shran had contacted him in the first place. A suspicion that was only strengthened by the way Shran's antennae pointed towards him as he leaned forward in his chair.

"That's one too many if you ask me. Besides, the way I hear it, without the services of a certain Corporal Amanda Cole, I might have been attending a traditional Vulcan wake right about now." The man commented slyly, still smirking but placing just enough emphasis on the words that he could glean the meaning underneath.

Shran had been concerned for him. That was what it all came down to underneath all the political maneuvering and high minded talk. It was curious, but ultimately appropriate, he supposed. Because despite their admittedly rocky past, something close to friendship had formed between them in the years following the dissolution of the High Command. - And as he'd come to realize over the course of the past few years, a barely veiled insult was simply Shran's way of expressing his concern.

He shook his head minutely._ Sometimes he was torn between who was the more illogical species, the Humans or the Andorians._

"Such an outcome would have been highly unlikely. Save for a few unforeseen complications the situation was largely under control. It was merely a matter of bad timing and the choice of locale." He replied flippantly, seeking to steer the conversation back into more neutral waters as Shran's gaze seemed to sharpen. Feeling distinctly unsettled by the apparent familiarity Shran seemed to enjoy in concern with Amanda's involvement in the case.

"Perhaps," Shran began, eyes narrowing thoughtfully before continuing, "I have heard that she is remarkably capable. – In fact she seems to have a…_vested_ interest in your health." The Commander offered, clearly digging this time as he eyed him down from across the video link.

"I would certainly imagine so. After all, if I were to die in her care I would assume it would be poorly looked upon in consideration for her future job prospects." He said flatly. Deliberately keeping his tone and facial expression neutral as he considered why the Imperial Guard had someone like Amanda under surveillance in the first place.

"I never figured that a Vulcan would end up adopting the pink skins flair for the dramatic." Shran muttered darkly, reaching forward to switch off a few flashing buttons on the console in front of him before leaning back in his chair again.

"If that were true, which of course, it is not, that would indeed be unfortunate." He deadpanned. Purposefully evading the issue as Shran's antennae suddenly stiffened, his posture going rigid with frustration and an emotion he couldn't quite define as the man made to reply.

"Don't play coy with me Vulcan! Save your diplomatic trickery for the conference table you pointy eared menace! We both know that you and I go beyond that." Shran bit back, fist slamming down across the table in an unexpected fit of temper as the man's antennae lanced forward aggressively.

If he were human he was sure that this would be the moment where he was supposed to sigh, and convey some form of frustration in his reply. Indeed from his observation of Captain Archer's dealings with Commander Shran, he'd noticed that the man's patience began to fray right around the point where Shran started to get accusatory. - However, being Vulcan he didn't suffer from that particular shortcoming and was able to look at the situation logically and without bias, using the added time to consider his response carefully before answering.

However, even he had to admit that Shran_ was_ being rather persistent this time.

"As I am sure you are aware, the official report showed that it was the location of the terrorist attack that served as both the biggest complication and the unwitting mode of our escape. You have seen the report Commander, so I doubt that I have to repeat that Amanda's strategy was not only highly innovative and obviously successful, but at the time was also our only option other than surrender." He returned neutrally.

"Oh, so its _Amanda_ now is it? What happened to _Corporal Cole _or _Miss Cole_? You have to admit that's not very professional, is it Ambassador? Calling a subordinate by their first name?" Shran exclaimed, pouncing on his slip with all the glee of Commander Tucker receiving a new shipment of warp coils.

"If there _is_ anything going on between us, I'm sure your government already knows about it." He posed stoically, deciding to cut straight to the heart of the matter when it became apparent where the conversation was heading. Refusing to be drawn into another one of the Commander's mind games as Shran adopted a decidedly smug expression, antennae curling in clear satisfaction as the true topic of the man's interest was finally revealed.

"…Strictly for official government business, of course." Shran broke in with a self depreciating grin. Apparently unmoved when he raised an incredulous bow at Shran's unusually smug tone, sensing the man knew far more than he was telling as he straightened his posture and decided to respond directly to the man's baiting.

"And what precisely does the Imperial Guard believe they know?" He inquired. Completely unsurprised that news of his interest in Amanda had already reached Andorian security informants. Knowing all too well that it had always been a matter of 'when', and not 'if' Andoria's formidable security agency began to see a pattern in both his attentions and behavior.

"Why everything of course, did you really expect anything less? You have to admit that it's all rather sensational. It's given my superiors quite the complex. A Vulcan interested in a human? It's liable to become quite the scandal when Earth's media and the High Council receive wind of it." Shran hummed salaciously, clearly enjoying himself as he played his advantage shamelessly, expression reminiscent of a predator that had just scented blood on the wind as the blue skinned man grinned into the monitor.

_...The High Council and Starfleet Command might not know what was going on between Amanda and himself, but it was all too clear that Shran did..._

"You know, I've been doing some research on these pink skins," Shran began good naturedly, tone all but dripping with self satisfaction as he needled the point home. After all, it wasn't everyday that the Commander could best him at his own game. Only this time it wasn't trade disputes or peace talks they were dealing with. It was the politics between tested friends, tenuous allies, and a Vulcan and an Andorian that still didn't fully understand the facets and complexities of the other. - So logically, with his attentions having fallen squarely on that of a human female, something quite atypical for any Vulcan, he was quite certain that he'd never hear the end of it.

"And while their females may not be as aggressive as Andorian women, I've read that they aren't above tying up their prospective mates and having their way with them. Immobilizing them with their own bed sheets before the males even know what's happening. Their..._exuberance_ might be more than a Vulcan can handle." Shran finished with a grin, antennae waving back and forth as a sharp-toothed grin broke out across the man's usual hard lined expression.

_Shran was clearly enjoying himself..._

"I hate to interrupt what I am sure would be a revolutionary new take on some far flung facet of human behavior, Commander. But as admirable as your sentiments are, I doubt you contacted me purely to impart them." He prompted, content to give the man the benefit of the doubt considering the circumstances. After all, Shran never contacted him without reason. And if he did, it certainly wouldn't be to gloat, at least not completely at any rate.

"No, I didn't." Shran admitted, straightening in his chair as he leaned forward and slid a data chip into the computer terminal beside him.

"What I'm sending you is a copy of the latest security brief from our Ambassador and a missive regarding the Imperial Guard's official threat assessment of the Terra Prime organization. The same copy was sent to the committee overseeing the upcoming raid yesterday morning. But our government believed that considering the politics surrounding this particular case, as well as your personal involvement, that you merited a copy of your own." Shran replied, pausing for a rather pointed moment before continuing.

"You have to admit that they certainly seem to have a rather…_vested _interest in your well being." Shran finished candidly, flashing him a disconcerting smile that showed far too many sharp looking teeth as he nodded in response.

"I am deeply reassured." He bantered back, eyes following the progress bar on the side of the console as the document was quickly downloaded and transferred into his private files.

"That being said, the Imperial Guard does have some concerns relating to the possibility of an alliance between a rouge faction of Andorian dissents and the remnants of Terra Prime. The rouge faction shares a number of basic tenants with Terra Prime, planetary solidarity and general xenophobia. No outsiders, no aliens, the usual backwards, paranoid drivel." Shran replied, waving his hand dismissively as he snorted in clear disgust.

"While an actual alliance is considered to be highly unlikely given their conflicting their values, they are wounded, hunted, and desperate. And I think we both know that stranger things have certainly happened. A wounded animal can still escape a hunter's snare by gnawing off it's own paw. ...People get unpredictable when they're desperate. They can catch you off guard by taking a course of action even _they _would have _never_ considered unless they had too. - Again, like I said, the possibility is low, but as you know, the Imperial Guard considers nothing unworthy of attention. The official report should hit allied desks by early tomorrow. But in the interests of diplomatic relations, I felt that Vulcan deserved a more personal touch." Shran explained, lips still harboring the ghost of a smile as he retrieved the data chip from his console and stowed it out of sight.

"Your diligence is appreciated Commander. Do give Vulcan's regards to the President and his Cabinet for their efforts." He returned blandly, already considering what such a gesture might mean in consideration to both the raid and his diplomatic position on Earth as his mind searched for an appropriate response. The Imperial Guard rarely parted with intelligence without good reason. There had to be an angle, something the Andorians would want in return for their…thoughtfulness.

"Oh, and Ambassador? For the date you _aren't _going on with Miss. Cole tomorrow evening. Might I suggest taking a bottle of Vulcan Port? As I understand it, it is customary on Earth for the guest to bring a bottle of alcohol to be served with the evening meal, and your Port is the only beverage Vulcan makes that is even_ half_ worth drinking." Shran added with a grin, eyebrows arching suggestively, like he was just _waiting_ for him to demand how he could possibly know about his plans with Amanda, before he made to continue.

"I'd send along a bottle of Andorian ale, but last time we met I won't deny that she gave me a look that could have melted the great ice sheet of Andoretic." Shran commented quietly. Clearly discomforted as he referenced the incident a few years earlier when he'd been tortured by Shran under orders from the Imperial Guard to ascertain if his intelligence on the corruption in the High Command was accurate.

And as the thought breathed out into the stillness, the man's antennae wavered, leaning back against his skull in a way he'd rarely seen on Shran. It was an emotion that could only be loosely translated as one of shame and self recrimination. He had believed that they were long past the events of those days, but it was clear that the man still held regrets. - Andorians were such an emotive species; they carried their feelings dangerously close to the surface, like exposed nerves on a fresh wound, or damaged plasma coils that had been stripped of their cooling rods. Perhaps that was why they seemed to get along so well with Humanity, bonding more over their similarities than their differences.

But he'd known Shran for a long time and with that closeness came the knowledge of knowing just what to say to either diffuse a situation or entice it. And naturally he chose the former, or at least the Andorian _equivalent_ of the former. Because as illogical as it was for the man to feel guilt for wrongs and misunderstandings that were long since past, he often found himself discomforted by the thought of the other man suffering for it.

_Un-Vulcan thoughts indeed… _

"You sound almost intimidated by the Corporal, Commander. …How intriguing. Didn't I once hear you say that humans were hardly a threat?" He remarked candidly. False deference tingeing his tone in a way he was sure the other man would recognize as he steepled his fingers and waited for the man's response.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long. In fact, he actually had to temper the modest burst of gratification that flowed through him as the man's usual temperament quickly returned. Present in the back of his eyes and the curve of his smile as the man's antennae finally seemed to settle. Pointing forward once again with warmth and good humor as the man leaned back in his chair and took a cautious sip of what he strongly suspected was a glass of the potent Andorian brew itself.

"I've come to realize that certain…_concessions_ deserve to be made after our more recent dealings with the Pink Skins. Captain Archer for instance, along with Commander Tucker, Lieutenant Reed and the rest of Archer's crew, they have all proven their worth as both formidable allies and fierce opponents. ...Quite the feat for such a young species if you think about it. - Corporal Cole is simply a recent addition to that list. Soon to be _Sergeant_ Cole if my sources are correct," Shran retorted easily.

"Indeed." He replied. Thoughts inexplicably lingering over the contents of Amanda's message as his gaze flickered over to the data pad. Eyes catching on the title page of the "Karma Sutra" as it glowed in the low light. Highlighting the manner in which the rather amorous couple featured on the cover were embracing as the image appeared to shift and writhe as the shadows lingering in the corners of his office lengthened. Growing deeper and far more mysterious as the afternoon sun slowly began to set.

"Careful Ambassador, what is the human expression? You might find that you've bitten off more than you can chew with this pink skin." Shran mocked lightly, as if somehow sensing the nature of his distraction before saluting him with his glass and knocking back the rest of his drink with a single, overly indulgent gulp.

"Goodnight _Commander_," he replied tonelessly, effectively ending the conversation when it became apparent that Shran had nothing more constructive to add and was obviously in one of his moods. Trying, as he ever did, to get a rise out of him as the man's antennae wavered in clear amusement.

In fact, he could still hear the man chuckling as the connection closed and his screen went dark. The sound echoing in the eves of his office for a long moment before the lingering sound flat lined and eventually faded. Leaving a strained sort of silence in the place of his office's previous tranquility as he attempted to collect his thoughts and purge himself of the unnecessary details of their latest conversation. The man's exuberance had been somewhat…unsettling.

And yet, Shran's juvenile antics aside, as he looked from the blinking console to his abandoned data pad, he realized quite suddenly that Shran actually had a point about the Port.

* * *

**A/N #1:** Hope you enjoyed! It is back to Amanda in the following chapter! - I also wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has reviewed thus far, I usually respond to all my reviews unless there is some sort of internet hiccup going on. But I know that some of you comment anon, so, from me to you, thanks a million you guys!


End file.
